High School DXD: The Zero
by Keybladewielder97
Summary: Sometimes, life really loves to screw with him. And at those times, he gets really screwed over. But how will things turn out when Takuya Bouken becomes the servant of a certain crimson haired princess, along with being the next Red Dragon Emperor. But also, there is a teeming darkness that is roaming within Takuya... (Naruto Elements)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DXD or the Naruto elements. I own the OC though.**

**So in this particular fanfic, this story revolves around an OC of mine. He has the unique powers not commonly found in the DXD-verse, and has become a certain servant of a crimson-haired devil, while becoming the next wielder of the Boosted-Gear.**

**Now, this story is inspired from two ideas (or plot factors, how story is written, etc.) from two fanfics: Hollow Dragon Devil and A Flash of Hope. Be sure to read those. They're really interesting. But I'm not copying their story or writing. That will be just cheap, not to mention copyright violations.**

**But anyways, lets move on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: The Start of a New Life...literally**

The morning sun has streamed through the window, flooding the entire room with its bright light. Now, most people will just be hit by the sunlight and wake up to it and just get out of their beds and move on with their lives...This is not the case. This guy, in particular, just got REALLY bothered by it and covered himself in his sheets while trying to get more sleep. But unfortunately, the sun has bothered him enough to be wake up and not enough sleep-energy to go back to dreamland.

*Grooooa-THUD*

A long groaning noise first filled the room, followed with a thud of a body hitting the floor. Yep, that is the beauty of getting out of bed. Isn't is wonderful?

"Oooooowww...I fell off my bed...again," muttered the young man. "How many times did this happen...I starting to lose count," spoke the teen.

"*Sigh*...well, no use in moping in my own pain. Better get ready for school."

Yes, this is the new life of a that this man has to follow from here on out. The life of Takuya Bouken

...

(First Person POV)

**Play: Naruto OST: Naruto's Daily Life**

So you're probably wondering on who I am, considering this is focused on me now (N/A: Yes, I did break the fourth wall). My name is Takuya Bouken, and I am 17-years old. I am tall for your usual teen, not too tall or not too short, but just the moderate size for a regular teenager. I have jet-black hair, and my hair style is similar to Riku from the Kingdom Hearts 1 (that game rocks!). I have a moderate muscular frame, but no like those muscle builders that you see on those live wrestling channels. And...I have forest green eyes. I think that is good enough description about my person. Anyways, moving on...

I just finished cleaning myself, made myself breakfast, and packing up my stuff and leave my apartment for school. The usual works. As I walk towards school, I begin to reflect a little on my life...

You see, I'm not your average teenager who just likes to stay in bed do whatever the hell that usual teens do...well, I may be similar, but that is not the point. I am a shinobi from another world who just so happens to end up in another world, of should I say alternate reality or dimension? Well, all I could say is that I am in a new place with new principles. And now you ask, how did this guy end up here? Well, it is a funny story actually...oh wait, I am in front of my school already.

Indeed, because he was now in front of Kuoh's most esteemed high school: Kuoh Academy.

...

(Third Person POV)

**Play: One piece Ost: Hungry Luffy**

As Takuya walks through the school, his ears begun to pick up the whisperings around him...

"Isn't that Takuya? One of Kuoh's top student in education and athletics?

"Yeah, but for a guy who is strong and intelligent, he sure likes to just gaze at the sky all day and write in his notebook of his."

"Do you think that he is a novel writer? I wonder what he writes in that notebook of his"

"I bet he is writing a erotic novel...I hope not"

Takuya's cheeks went red a little and silently sighed at the comments about him. Yes, for he is one of Kuoh's top scoring students in his class, and not to mention in sports. Well, when you're trained to be a shinobi who must climb walls with his own feet, fight enemies with hand-to-hand combat, and analyzing the situation around you and make up strategies...lets just say he is better in the basic fields of what usual people do. But he is also one of Kuoh's minor mystery: what does he write in that notebook of his? Students tried to figure out on what he writes in that book, but no avail. Because somehow, Takuya manages to avoid everyone's efforts on what it is, while sometimes not even being aware of it. And thus, people stated to make rumors about him trying to be a novel writer or a perverted erotic author. But that is a case that we will focus on later in this story.

When Takuya is walking through the school, he has in sight of the two school idols. Rias then spoke up, "Akeno, who was that?"

"Oh, that is Takuya Bouken. He is one of Kouh's top scoring student in both athletics and education, not to mention a little mystery that students are trying to solve. Is this one of you feelings, Buchou?"

"Possibly...I will keep an eye on you, Takuya."

...

(Later in time and at the last school period)

**Play: Pokemon Anime ost: Ecruteak City.**

As the school bell rings for the end of the last school period, Takuya packs up his stuff and leaves the school.

"Well, another day spent at school...doing absolutely boring stuff," spoke Takuya.

'Seriously, when you gain ninja training to be strong physically and in mentality, you tend to breeze through a lot of basic things that normal people do.'

As Takuya went through a minor depression moment, he never noticed a black haired girl coming up to him.

"U-Um...Excuse me?"

Takuya turned his head and saw a really attractive girl with nice hair, nice skin, a really curvy figure...wait, did he just think that? 'DAMN YOU PERVERTED ME! STOP IT! STOP IT!' Takuya broke out of his stupor and hit mental self-beat up and spoke, "Yes? Can I help you with something?"

Her face turned into a shy expression, along with a blush that was growing along her face. "You are Takuya Bouken from Kuoh Academy, correct?"

"Yes, you have the right person...last time I checked about my identity," I said with a joking tone. "Is there something you need?"

Her expression turned into a nervous one, and turned her head a bit sideways. "O-oh. Um...um..."

"Is there something wrong?" I spoke with a concerned tone.

"No! No! It is just...umm...are you seeing anyone right now?" once again, speaking with a nervous tone.

"No, not right now, why?"

"Oh great! It is just that...will you go out with me?" the girl spoke with a hopeful tone.

...Wait...What? Processing...Processing...complete...What?

"Um...I see, but...what do you see in me?" I spoke with a confused tone.

"Come again?" spoke the girl.

"I mean, we barely know each other, and for all we know, I couldn't be the type of guy you wanted to date."

The girl shook her head. "No, you're perfect! Its just that I have been watching you for some time know, and I know that you're a good person! So... please...will you be my boyfriend?"

Okay, so this girl has been watching me, along with knowing what I do. Why does this girl remind me of a certain Hyuga back at home? Only this time, she is more confident in asking someone out.

"I'm not really sure..." I said with a doubtful tone.

"Please..." she gave me the...dreaded puppy eyes. Hurghh...my heart.

"I guess... one date won't hurt," I said with a hesitant tone.

The girl's expression turned bright and cheerful. "Really? Great! Let's meet up here again and talk about our date later after our school time ends, okay?"

Takuya spoke, "S-Sure, but...hold on! I didn't catch your name!"

The girl shouted out her name while she ran off, "Its Yumma Amano!"

"Alright, Yumma, I guess I'll see you later," I shouted out as she ran off out of my view.

...What the hell did I get myself into? I mean sure, I have a date with a really attractive girl, but I barely know her. For all I know, it could be a trap where she kills me like some yandere...Nah, that is just paranoia.

Oh, how unfortunately right Takuya's thought is.

...

(Time Skip: Later at the Park) (A/N: Because a lot of you know how the date goes in the plot of DXD, not to mention in most fanfics)

(First person POV)

**Play: Naruto OST: Loneliness **

Well, I gotta admit, the date has gone better than expected. I had a really fun time with her, taking her to the movies, and all the stuff normal couple's do on dates. But, as much as a fun time that I was having with her, it all has to end thanks to time. But before our date ended, Yumma-chan asked me to end our date at the park, so I complied with her wish.

As we arrived at the park, Yumma said, "Hey, Takuya."

"Yes?"

"As a celebration for our first date, can you fulfill one wish of mine?" She spoke with happy tone.

"Sure...what is it?"

She brought her body closer to mine, and I could feel her figure pressing onto my body...stop it perverted thoughts, stop it. As her lips began closing in on my face, she brought her mouth close to my ear and spoke these words that forever changed my life.

**Play: Naruto Ost: Nervous**

"Will you die for me?"

"...Sorry, could you say that again, I didn't hear you properly." I said with a confused tone.

"I said...will you die for me?" she said with a cold smile.

She then started to sprout dark black wings her back, and flapped her wings away from me. Okay, I'm seeing my date sprout out crow wings from her back, and and has now...started to change her clothes into some kind of S&M clothing. It's official...life just loves screwing with me.

"It was fun with the short time I spent with you. It was a lot funner than expected, but unfortunately, I'm going to have to kill you. But thanks for showing a girl a good time," she spoke with a condescending tone.

My mind had one thought: Crap and screw you.

"I'm going to have to admit, I never thought that you would go out with a girl that you barely know. But I guess that this is what happens when you date someone you barely even know. Anyways, you must be dealt with.

She then started to gather energy into her palm, and it started to form into a spear. And now...she was going to throw it at me, with an intent to kill.

Now, most people would just stand there while looking at the attack that can kill them. But, as I said before, I'm not like most people. So I did one thing that any sane person would do: Dodge the attack.

And so, with agility, I jumped back from her attack, and her attack had barely hit me.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on dying anytime soon!" I shouted out. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out something that will help me escape. As much as trained shinobi I am, I'm unfortunately weak right now, as much as I hate to admit. I wouldn't call it running away, but a tactical retreat. It sounds better. Plus, paranoia does help you, and so, I brought a smoke bomb to a date. It is weird, huh?

"Later you crazy killer!" I shouted out and threw a smoke bomb. And pretty soon, the whole area whose covered in a white smog.

"What?! How dare you! Get back here!" she shouted out in rage and annoyance. And so, she begun forming more spears in her hands and throw the spears in random directions.

Now, throwing things in random directions will have a low chance of actually hitting the target. But like Takuya stated: life just loves to screw with him. As Takuya ran through the smog, he couldn't really see anything in it, but knew where to run from the park and crazy killer. Unfortunately, one of the light spears has managed to hit Takuya...on his right ribcage area.

"URK!" I grunted in pain. Damn it! He got hit by one of them. But the wound won't stop him from running, so he managed to escape the park.

As the smoke cleared, the blacked-wing being flew up and angrily searched for him. "Damn him..he got away. But wait, I can see a large amount of blood."

She then smirked and stated, "He's a human...He'll die from the blood loss from the wound I gave him. Serves him right for defying me."

She then flew up into the sky.

...

(In an abandoned building)

**Play**: **Naruto OST: Sadness and Sorrow**

'Uh...I manged to escape and hide in this building...but...my wounds keep bleeding. I don't know how much more I can last. I need...help.'

Takuya then collapsed and fell onto the floor. "Damn it...is this...the end? My vision is fading. It is turning... black," he spoke with a pained tone.

"He...Looks like I'm going to die, huh...Geez, how much life hates me right now...If I'm going to die, then at least give me something..."

Takuya vision was turning more dark and darker, until he couldn't see anything, but not until he uttered out these words: "I just wish something will go right in my life."

Takuya's body then limped and stopped moving. Dying from his wound, Takuya's life has ended...

"I see. So you're the one who summoned me." spoke a certain girl. "It seems that something unfortunate happened to you. But don't worry."

She began to take out chess pieces, and has spoke, "I'll pick up your life. From here on out, you will live for me."

She then began something that will forever start a new life for Takuya. Something that will forever change his life.

...

**AND DONE! Tell me what you think, and review! Also, the soundtracks will be different, like from different animes and games. So don't worry about too much naurto ost (unless you're naruto fans).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD or the Naruto Elements. I do, however, own my OC.**

**By the way, I got the review from Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer (I think I got that right), and apparently, using an OC instead of a naruto character isn't considered a crossover. So I have decided to move this fanfic from Naruto x High School DXD crossover fanfic to the High School DXD fanfic. So I have fixed it. BTW, I'm still kinda new to this whole "Fanfic Business", so cut me some slack, ok?**

**Also, I want to describe Takuya's personality: ****He is a caring guy who will do anything for his friends, rather comical when the time is right, has a little perverted ego within him that he tries to suppress, and gets really annoyed when you push his buttons too much.**

**Anyways, lets get on with the story!**

"Hello There" = speaking

'My gosh' = thoughts

**[Show me your darkness] = **Zero

**...**

**Chapter 2: Zero Rises**

Once again, like a usual morning, the sunlight has come into the room the flooded it with its sunshininess (A/N: Yes, I know it is not a real word, but I'm going with it).

*THUD*

...And Takuya fell out of his bed once again. Yeah, that is going to happen frequently, so don't be surprised later on.

"Ow...not again," spoke Takuya in a annoyed, yet pained tone. As he got up to his feet, he turned his body towards his bed and fix it and...see a crimson haired girl that is really naked...WTH!? Takuya quickly rubbed his eyes to see if he is under a hallucination or genjutsu, and found out that he is not. Now he was blushing up a storm, along with a minor nosebleed. Then Takuya realized that this naked crimson-haired girl is Rias Gremory, one of the school's idols, a.k.a one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy.

'Okay...I have Rias Gremory in my apartment and in my bed...naked. Why is she naked? Better yet, why am I naked? Wait...DID WE JUST?!'

Takuya was then going through a comical anime mental break down for a few minutes. After calming himself down and getting himself dressed, he decided to wake up Rias. It was taking every ounce of his will power to not pass out from the blood loss he is having right now.

"Um...Rias-sempai?" he spoke while shaking her gently. Rias was then stirring from her sleep, and sat up from the bed, heeding no mind to the nudity she was in. Because of this Takuya had to put one of his hands over his eyes.

"Takyua..?"

"Sempai, could you please get dressed? You're kind of...nude," spoke Takuya in an embarrassed tone.

She then giggled a little and spoke, "I don't mind. Besides, I had to get naked in order to heal you,"

Takuya was tempted to look, but his inner mind has managed to beat his perverted little ego. "Well, um...wait...did you say heal me?"

"Yes, we both had to be naked in order to heal the wounds that you have received."

'Wait, so then that means...what happened that night actually happened,' he thought with recognition.

"Well, I will explain things to you later. Right now, we need to prepare for school," spoke Rias.

"Right Right. I'll go prepare breakfast for us," said Takuya with a tired tone.

...

(Kitchen)

They were in the kitchen eating their breakfast of an omelette with mixed vegetables and meat on top of rice (A/N: Yes, this is sometimes served for breakfast in Japan). Both Takuya and Rias were eating their food in content, yet Takuya felt really awkward with her, considering what happened earlier. Rias then spoke,

"This is really good Takuya-kun. I never knew you could cook such good food."

Takuya then grew a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head, similar to a blonde-knuckhead ninja back at home, as said, "Well, when you live alone, you tend to pick up a few things. One of those things is cooking. Gotta tell ya, it sort of becomes a hobby, just wanting to try and cook different dishes." His statement has caught her attention.

"Living alone? Are your parents not here at the moment?" question Rias with a curious, yet slightly concerned tone. Takuya's expression went a little sad and spoke with a hesitant tone, "I don't have any parents. I'm an...orphan."

Rias flinched from that answer, and regretted a little for asking that question. "I'm sorry," spoke Rias. "I never meant to ask such a personal question." Takuya then grew a soft smile and understanding look and said, "It's alright. You never knew, so you didn't cause any harm at all. C'mon, we better hurry with out breakfast and hurry to school...huh, never thought I would say that. Geez, my life is sure taking change huh?"

'You have no idea' though Rias. "Right. And thank you for the breakfast, as well as understanding, Takuya-kun."

"It is no problem, Sempai."

...

(At school)

As Rias and Takuya approach the school and was caught in the sight of the students, there were multiple reactions that mostly consisted of confused and angry views.

"Why is Takuya with Rias-oneesama?"

"Why on earth would she pick him? I'm such a more better guy than him...even though he is better than me in education, sports, and maybe looks...damn it all"

"I wonder if Rias-oneesama is trying to get close to him to find out about his written notebook?"

"Awww...Takuya got taken...he was a bit cute too."

"Don't say that...even though he is, he might be a pervert with that notebook."

Takuya just blushed from the comments about him and Rias. Seriously, if walking with the school's idol brings such big news, imagine what it would be like if they hold hands. It would be catastrophic! On the other hand, Rias just giggled at their comments. As they reached the school building, he handed her bag as she accepted it, and spoke,

"I'll send someone to you later. I will see you after school."

He just nodded at her words as she walked away, and begun to make his way to class, but first had deal with many angry students that swarmed on him and questioned him about him being with Rias.

"I-I'm not with Sempai...we just happened to walk in the same path at the same time...really," he spoke with a panicked tone. Even though he said, there were many rumors that rose about him...some weren't really pretty, but luckily were rejected outright.

...

(Classroom)

School turned out to be a long and stressful day for Takuya. Even though he said that they both ended up walking together because of confidence, they still couldn't accept his statement. A lot of girls were asking him (more like interrogate) about his relationship with Rias, while the guys made continuous threats to him to break up with Rias, even though he told them that about many times that they aren't in that type of relationship. It wasn't like their threats could harm him anyway. He was a trained shinobi that could kick ass and take names...but unfortunately, he is not up to full strength. Don't worry, explanations will be made later on.

Takuya was now in a sleeping position on the desk, wondering what he did to deserve the unwanted attention on him.

'Uhhhh...no matter how much I tell them that I'm not with Rias, they just won't believe me. Instead, they just continue to press into it."

"Hello there...are you Takuya Bouken by any chance?" spoke a man near him. Takuya lifted his head to see who was speaking to him, and found out that it was the prince of Kuoh, Kiba Yuuto. Takuya then mentally made a comparison of the Kiba in front of him to the dog-combat using ninja back at home. He chucked at the thought.

"Yes, you got the right guy...last time I checked," I said in a joking manner. He just loves using that joke to that specific question. He couldn't help it.

Girls in the background were screaming or squealing at the fact that their prince was in their class room.

"Did...Rias-Sempai send you by any chance?" asked Takuya.

"Yes. Would you please come with me?" asked Kiba. Takuya nodded to his question and packed up his stuff to walk with him.

Girls were now surprised and screaming to the fact that Takuya was walking with their prince.

"Oh my gosh! Kiba asked Takuya to walk with him! Do you think they're.."

"Noooo! I want Kiba to like girls!

"I support TakuxKiba!"

Just hearing those words just gave shivers to Takuya. He was straight, damn it! Takuya just gave a tired sigh, and just walked out of the classroom.

...

As the two walked out of the school and towards a building that is known as the old school building, Takuya couldn't help but feel alarmed or the brace-for-impact feeling as he approached it. Must be his ninja-sense again...Ha ha...ninja-senses. How childish, Takuya thought. He turned his attention to Kiba, and spoke,

"Is this the place?"

"Yes, Buchou is here."

'Buchou...? Wait, if he says Buchou and he was sent by Rias, then that means...ohh, I get it." thought Takuya. He followed Kiba into the building an up to the second floor. Takuya was surprised on how well the material is within the building, and even more surprised when he saw the quality of the furniture within the room they appeared at...and even more more (if that is even possible in grammar) surprised that there is a glowing circle with complex patterns within it in the middle of the room.

As Takuya looked around the room, he noticed that there was a petite white haired girl eating a plate of youkan. Kiba decided to introduce me to her and said,

"This is Bouken Takuya-kun, Koneko-san." Their eyes met direct contact with each other, and stared at each other for a few short moments, until she responded statically,

"Nice to meet you." and proceeded to return back to her youkan. Her actions, words, lack of emotions expressed reminded Takuya of another certain character back home. Sheesh, going through memory lane a lot. Ahh, the memories...some weren't really with remembering, but the memories.

*SHAH* the sound of flowing water filled the room, and has gained Takuya's attention.

'Wait, there is a shower...that is connected with this room. Why does everything have to be so...weird...not that I'm complaining, because I can see the outline and shadow of the figure behind...wait...did I just think that? DAMN IT PERVERTED EGO! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME!' mentally raged Takuya. On the outside, Takuya just put one hand on his face and gave out another tired sigh. Koneko just looked at him strangely and returned back to her youkan.

"Here, take this towel, buchou," spoke a feminine voice.

"Thank you Akeno." said the voice of Rias.

Rias then stepped out of the shower room with her hair still a bit damp. She then spoke, "Sorry, I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed at your home. So I have decided to take a shower here."

"I-It's no problem," stuttered Takuya, now being reminded of the embarrassed memories that have occurred in the morning. The girl behind Rias decided to introduce herself,

"Ara Ara. How do you do? My name is Himejima Akeno, pleased to make your acquaintance." Takuya then realized that the girl in front of him was one of the school idols, or the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy. Receiving the polite greeting he decided to return the greeting.

"My name is Takuya Bouken, last time I checked. It is nice to meet you sempai." And same joke added to his greeting. What, he couldn't help it.

"Ara Ara. Such an amusing and polite kouhai."

"Looks like everyone is here at the moment. Bouken Takuya-kun...no, let me call you Takuya." Takuya just plainly nodded to her words.

"We, the Occult Research Club welcome you...as a devil."

...Okay, so right now, there are a bunch of devils right in front of me. I have experienced bijus, talking animals that are used for combat, and youkais in the past, but this is...something I find normal, yet completely new to me.

'I see..." he said with a little confusion and a little doubt on his face.

...

(moments later)

"Here is your tea,' Akeno spoke while handing him a cup of tea.

"Thank you..." he decided to drink the tea out of courtesy. He never drank that much tea, but to his surprise, it was good.

"Wow. This taste great, even though I don't drink that much tea."

"Ara Ara. Thank you very much," Akeno replied while putting on hand on her cheek while giving a small laugh. All the people in the room were sitting in their own sofa seats, and Rias decided to say,

"I'll be direct with you. We are devils."

'...yup, that sure is direct. Sheesh, that is the shortest sentence of dropping the bomb.' though Takuya while leaving an anime sweatdrop behind his head. He just wanted to find out about what happened that night, as well as figuring out on what is going in his life.

"Your expression shows that you don't believe in what I am saying. Well, I guess it can't be helped. Do you remember that girl that wounded you, while you managing to escape her, but dying from your wounds?" spoke and questioned Rias. Takuya's expression then grew with surprise on what she knew, and then she spoke,

"That was a fallen angel. They are beings angelic beings that fell from heaven and into hell because they gave into their sins. They also one of the enemies of the devils."

Rias then proceeded to give him a small lecture about the whole background of angels, fallen angels, and devils. Takuya easily understood and absorbed the information, considering that he had to learn about the histories and relationships about his own homeland with other lands.

"Wait a minute. What does this have to do with me getting killed?" Takuya spoke in a confused tone.

"The reason why she was trying to kill you is because you were a human who possessed something special called the sacred gear."

Sacred Gear? Sounds like some kind of ancient artifact that sounds destructive...or maybe serves something else. He then remembered about her mentioning something, and decided to speak out his thoughts,

"All I do remember is saying something about me being a threat to 'us'. I can assume that the fallen angels thought that I was a threat to them, and decided to get rid of me before I become worse for them, right?" Takuya said in an analytical tone. This is starting to remind him of how enemy villages see some as a threat, and put bounties on their head in order to get rid of them. Seriously, no matter what kind of place Takuya goes, there is something that is going to resemble his original dimension or world.

Rias smiled at his analytical mind, and stated, "Very good! You already found out about the whole situation. Yes, that was the day when she attacked you with the Spear of Light."

"I will now move onto sacred gears, since I know that you don't know about them. Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed onto humans. Do you know all those famous figures that are recorded in history? They all managed to make their names because of their sacred gear.

'Huh, that is news to me. Sacred gears sound much more like kekkei genkais.'

Akeno then spoke, "Presently, there are still humans that possess sacred gears. You know the famous or known people worldwide? They possess sacred gears."

Rias decided to take over, "There are some sacred gears that are only usable to society. However, you possessed a sacred gear that was a threat to them, because of its powers."

"Takuya raise your hand." Takuya did as he was told. "Now, close your eyes and imagine the thing that you think that is the strongest."

'Wait, is she basically telling me to summon forth my power? Now that you mention it...I can feel my chakra fixed, but at low levels, but for...guess I'll give it a try.'

"Um...Sempai. Is it alright if I take another position? I feel that it would help me." Rias just looked confused at him, but decided to go along with his request.

"Alright...do what you think that is right," she spoke with a confused tone.

Takuya then went into a seiza position while holding out his hands out while facing them up in the air. He then closed his eyes and decided to draw out his so called power.

A few moments passed, and everyone just looked at him strangely. What on earth was he doing? Rias then decided to speak out to him and said,

"...Takuya?"

Then suddenly, a light appeared before his hands. The first on his left arm was a red gauntlet, with a green orb. On the other hand, there was a sheathed katana. However, if you look at the katana more closely, you can see that it gave off a dark aura around it.

"A multiple sacred gear user!" she spoke with a surprised tone, along with the others who looked at him in surprise. She then smiled at this fact and approached him.

"Takuya, you can stand up now...Takuya?" she spoke to him, but there was no response from him. Instead, he just stayed still. His eyes were closed, his breathing was normal, and his body just stood still. Rias approached him and snapped her fingers in front of him, but he still won't respond. What on earth is happening?

...

(mindscape)

In the black void, it stood a lone figure in the darkness...and this figure in the darkness was no other than Takuya.

"Where am I? This place is nothing but darkness...Wait...nothing but darkness...Wait a second, I recognize this place!" Takuya shouted out in recognition.

**[Heh, I was wondering when we would meet up again.] **spoke a voice from the darkness.

"That voice...I thought that we separated when I came to this place! Hey! Where were you? You have been silent for the moment I got to this dimension or world! Though you were gone!" Takuya shouted with a familiar tone.

**[It will take more I than that to get rid of me. As for me being silent, I have been sealed...again. What a bothersome force. **** Honestly, am I losing my touch?]**

"Sealed? Sheesh, you were sealed within me, then you got sealed by another? My gosh, and I though I had a tough time...no wait, I do."

**[Heh, glad to see my host is still struggling with life. Your struggles amuse me.]**

"Yeah yeah, everything I do just amuses you and other types of crap I do also amuses you. Hey! Show yourself! I am making myself look like a weirdo just shouting in this dark place!"

**[And what made you think that you could command me? For the moment, I could consume you right here and now...But, staying within you makes things a lot more interesting, not to mention quelling my boredom. The darkness I enter into the human's hearts are just boring, and the same thing happens again. But for you, you makes things interesting for me, as well as consuming the darkness of the ones you fight. So I guess that were in a mutualistic relationship]**

"More like parasitic"

**[Quiet you. Anyways... you wanted to see me...well...here I am]**

And so, a figure started to form right in front of Takuya. It resembled a dark purple leech with a serpent-like body. On its face, it wears a mask that has the kanji for "zero" and five red strands sprouted from it.

Takuya just smirked at his appearance and spoke one sentence to greet him.

"It is good to see you again, Zero."

...

**That is a wrap! **

**I gave you enough hints on the being that resides within Takuya. If you figured it out, then man, you must be surprised (please be surprised).**

**If you're wondering why I chose this, then allow me to explain: IT IS WAY UNDERUSED! I mean seriously, I appeared in one movie, and that is it. Honestly, it might've been interesting to the main plot of the series, but it just made its debut in the movie...whoops, I made another hint.**

**[Honestly, these humans are pathetic to figure this out. Tell them already]**

**What, and ruin the mystery that I worked hard to create? Besides, there are plenty of hints, so stay patient Zero.**

**[Hmph]**

**Anyways, please review, or Zero will consume you.**

**[They're not even worth it]**


	3. To the Reviewers

To all the reviewers in the fanfic, let me get one thing straight:

This is not a naruto crossover. I get it. I made a mistake. You don't need to be so pissed off about it. I will fix this. Don't need to flame this.

Your new fanfic writer,

KeyBladerWielder97


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD or the Naruto Elements.**

**Sorry for the late update, considering the cliffhanger that I left you guys. But unfortunately, finals came in the way, and I had to study my ass off for it. Surely you must understand.**

**Anyway, thank you for understanding the mistake I made when I created this fanfic.**

**To the readers who can't figure out on what Zero is, let me tell you this: look on the internet to find out (not that hard, really), or just read the rest of the fanfic to figure this out. **

**My updates will vary. Sometimes, I have a lot of free time to work with. Other times, life will be a bitch and just get in my way of writing this.**

**Oh, and sorry for not putting any music in the previous chapter. I couldn't think of anything to put in it. But don't worry, I will fix it eventually.**

**Other than that, let's start the story!**

"Hey" = speaking

'You've gotta be kidding me' = thoughts

**[Heh, pathetic] = **Zero

**Rasengan! = **jutsu/spell

...

**Chapter 3: Revelations, Trouble, and Explanation**

(mindscape)

**Play: Kingdom Hearts- Villains of Sort**

"It is good to see you again, Zero," spoke Takuya with a smirk.

**[Hmph. That is the first time that someone has ever told me that. Usually, they will scream out in fear like the pathetic creatures that they are.]**

"Well, considering that I had to live with you for the rest of my life, I had to get used to it," spoke Takuya with a nonchalant tone.

**[Oh yes...that I remember. I could still remember the look of fear and shock in your eyes when we first met. Honestly, wish I had those...what are those contraptions called? Camerees? Well it doesn't matter what they're called, because I would have used to show you how you looked.]**

"Yeah Yeah. Moving on, what happened to you when we got to this new place?" questioned Takuya

**[That is something that I will explain to you later, my host. There is something that you must first take care of.]**

"Take care of what?" spoke a confused Takuya.

**[Later]**

"W-Wait! Don't you leave on m-"

And just like a phone call, Zero has decided to hang up on him, and boot him out of Takuya's mindscape.

...

(Back in the Clubroom)

**Play: The World Ends With You: Shibuya**

'Ugh...I can't believe that Zero decided to boot me out of my own mindscape. He is the same as usual. Just does whatever the hell he wants, even when he is forced to do something. Well, at least I'll get an explanation later.' though Takuya.

"Taku...kuya...wa...up! Wak...Taku..ya!" spoke a distorted voice. That voice sounded familiar...who was that?

"Takuya...Wake up!" shouted out the voice.

"Guh!" *THUD*

And just like that, Takuya woke up from his unconscious state...while falling onto the floor.

"...ow" was the simple word that Takuya spoke out, while facing forward onto the floor.

"Takuya! You're awake!" shouted Rias. With the look on her face, it had a mix of scared and relief on it.

Takuya picked himself up from the ground and stood up. He looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him with surprise and relief. What just happened? All he could remember is awakening his Sacred Gear, and then being dragged into his mindscape and talk with Zero, and...oh. Takuya realized on what just happened. When he awakened his Sacred Gear, he was dragged into his mindscape. When one enters his or her mindscape due to an entity within you, your mind and body will reach a unconscious state, while interacting within your own mindscape. And with the time that he spoke with Zero...he could say that time has passed enough to scare everyone within the club room.

"...Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare anyone with that," spoke Takuya with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head. Everyone looked concerned, curious, or sweatdropped on how nonchalant he is about it. Rias then spoke,

"It's okay. But, what happened to you Takuya? You went silent and unresponsive for a few minutes. We had to move you onto the sofa and lie you down."

'So that's how I fell onto the floor' though an annoyed Takuya.

"Sorry about that Sempai. When I awakened my sacred gear (he doesn't know that he has two), I was suddenly dragged into a dark place and an entity appeared in front of me."

"An entity? Oh, then that means that there is a spirit within your one of your sacred gears. I'm surprised that it decided to meet with you this early."

"Sacred Gears?"

"Yes. To our surprise, you have two sacred gears. Try and summon them again."

Takuya has followed her orders, and willed his so called Sacred Gears forth. To his surprise, he summoned forth a red gauntlet, along with a sheathed katana.

"So these are my Sacred Gears," spoke Takuya while looking at them in awe. However, when he looked at the sheathed katana, he noticed that it was somehow familiar to him...

"Anyways, can you describe the entity that appeared before you?" questioned Rias.

"Well...Like I said, it was a dark place. I could only see a figure or shadow of it," Takuya said while giving half of the truth. He had his own reasons for giving it.

"I see...well then, we'll figure it out eventually." spoke Rias while she was returning back to her composed face.

"Moving on, you were killed by the Fallen Angel. As you were on the verge of death, you gave off a wish. That wish of yours was powerful. That is when you summoned me." she said while taking a pamphlet that said "We will grant your wish!" while having a weird magic circle in it. Takuya realized what it was, and Rias went into explaining,

"This is a leaflet that we devils give out. They contain magic circles that summon us devils. Most people don't draw magic circle nowadays, so we use these leaflets to let people summon devils. During that day, you were handed this when one of our familiar disguised as a human handed this to you while you were on your date with the fallen angel. When she killed you, you, like I said before, gave off a wish. That desire of yours has summoned me."

Takuya was now in deep thoughts, and remembered his last dying words before he died.

"When I was summoned by you, I knew that you were attacked by the Fallen Angel due to you having a Sacred Gear. However, you were on the brink of death. You didn't have any chance of survival, so I decided to save your life." Takuya then realized that that is the reason why he is alive to this point.

"Although, at the price, I had to turn you into a devil in order to save you. Takuya, you were reborn as a Devil of mine. A Devil under Rias Germory as my servant."

She then snapped her fingers and at the moment, wings have sprouted off of everyone's back, besides Takuya. The wings have resembled bat-like wings. She then did another snap of her fingers, and new wings sprouted from his back. Takuya looked at his back with slightly surprised face.

"Let's introduce everyone anew." spoke Rias. Yuuto was the first.

"My name is Kiba yuuto. You already know that I'm a 2nd year like you, Bouken Takuya-kun. I'm a Devil as well. Nice to meet you."

"...Koneko Toujou...1st year...Pleased to make your acquittance...I'm a devil."

"My name is Himejima Akeno. I'm a 3rd year. I'm also vice-president of the club. It is nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm a Devil. Ara Ara."

**"**and I'm their master, devil Rias Gremory of the Gremory household. My house hold the ranks of duke. Let's get along from now on, Takuya."

"Alight...Sempai," said a hesitant Takuya.

"No, that won't do. You will have to call me Buchou from now on, since it is fitting for this school."

"Buchou it is then."

...

(On the way home/ Night time)

Takuya has decided to take the long way home, because he needed to clear up his mind from whatever the hell just transpired before him.

'Alright, I need to recap on what just happened. I'm now a devil, and servant to a devil, I have two sacred gears, and... that is about it.' thought Takuya.

'Aw geez. When did my life become even more complicated? I'm now a servant to some one. Well, on the other hand, I'm alive. I guess beggars can't be choosers.'

Takuya just gave a tired sigh and just wanted to go home and collapse. But unfortunately, life would say otherwise...because a Spear of Light was aimed at him.

Takuya realized on what was coming to him and dodged it. "Oh come on!" shouted an annoyed Takuya.

**Play: Kingdom Hearts - Night of Fate**

"O-hoh? How did you avoid that, little devil?" said the curious fallen angel.

"Tch, I ran into one of these guys. Just my luck," said Takuya while adopting a battle stance.

"The way you speak, and the way you're all alone. I guess that makes you an exiled devil. Great, because if I kill you here, then I won't get into any trouble," said the fallen angel. He prepared another Spear of Light.

**[It seems that you're in trouble.]**

'Oh, hey Zero. Fancy time for you to show up here.'

**[I was bored. And I seem to have come at the right time. This enemy...it seems weak. But at your state, I'm afraid that you only able to give him a few blows. The only reasonable thing to do is escape. How pathetic, for you to fall weak again and run.]**

'Alright, that is enough insults from you. I have enough in my plate already. Though, this is the perfect time to test my chakra.'

The fallen angel has thrown the Spear of Light and has made contact with the target. The fallen angel smirked, but fell when he saw his victims poof into a log. He was cut off his confusion when he felt an impact behind his head and knocked him into the ground. Takuya saw the opportunity and threw a smoke bomb in the area. When the smoke cleared, the area was void of any person, and the fallen angel scowled on letting the Devil get away.

...

(At home)

**Play: Soul Eater Ost: So Scandalous**

"Never thought that the **Kawarimi-no-jutsu, **a simple academy-student technique, would be able to save my life and help me in my get-away. Guess you have to be thankful for all life has given...you know what, screw that. Life has been effin' with me since the start of my life." said Takuya while walking through is apartment door.

**[How entertaining]**

"Shut up," said Takuya as he made his way to the bathroom and clean himself in the tub. He finally decided to speak to Zero.

"So Zero, that explanation that you've decided to hold off until now?"

**[Hmph. Still trying to command me I see. Seems like you haven't changed]**

"Pot calling kettle black"

**[Silence]**

Takuya just gave out a sigh. "Look, can you please explain on what the hell is going on here..." said a tired Takuya.

**[...Very well. Our argument serves no purpose than wasting my time]**

"What about me?"

**[Does it look like I care?]**

"...Sorry, dumb question to ask you."

**[Of course. Moving on...when you and the other humans were attempting to stop Madara, you were successful. However, just before when things began to look up to you humans, he decided to do a last-ditch technique and created a giant hole to suck in everyone. Everyone managed to escape...except you.]**

"Yeah...of all the people to not escape, it had to be me. Well, had to do something to save Naruto before he got sucked into it. So...I've decided to sacrifice myself. Never thought that my sacrifice would lead me to this dimension. But enough with recaps. What happened to you."

**[...]**

"Zero?"

**[This explanation would be long, so listen closely. I don't want to explain myself again.]**

"Sure, whatever" said Takuya, not caring in the slightest, but interested in what Zero has to say.

**[As you know, we were crossing dimensional gap between worlds. Dimensional crossing couldn't go without any reprucussions. Our bodies went through changes and damage. For you, you experienced heavy damage to your chakra system, to the point where it is ruined. However, when you turned into a Devil, that power has managed to heal your chakra. Unfortunately, that state of your chakra is that of a genin or low chunnin.]**

"Yeah. That part was the hardest. How could I perform all of my skills, when I don't have the energy to do it. Guess I have to work up from square one again."

**[Hmph. How troublesome to work your way to your former strength. However, it will prove to be entertaining. You have to work your way up, and battle many enemies that are on par with you, or stronger than you. I honestly wanted a challenge.]**

"...I'm not a toy, you leech."

**[Thank you for the compliment.]**

"...Anyways, I now know that happened to me. But what happened to you?" questioned Takuya. He had enough in the bath, so he decided to get out of it and dress up for bed.

**[When we were crossing over the dimensional gap, this world's reality decided to apply its rules to me. Do you know how creatures must adapt to their given environment? Well, this was more of a forced adaption to the environment. So I was forced to be sealed within this so called Sacred Gear]**

"I see..." Takuya decided to summon both of his sacred gears and looked at them. "So which one are you in?"

**[I'm sealed within your 5-release Sword, the one you have used in the previous world.]**

"Wait...you said 5-release sword...does that..! This katana I'm holding is my sword! No wonder it looked familiar to me! The only thing that is different about it is that it has a darker color to it. Previously, it had a more brighter color..."

**[That is because my chakra has "tainted" your sword, and has turned it into a more darker version. I'll explain to you more details later once you decide to use it.]**

"I see..." Takuya said while analyzing the sword he was holding. He wondered what kind of new features that he has added to his sword.

"Hey, Zero. Do you know anything about the gauntlet on my left arm?" asked Takuya.

**[Not to my knowledge. However, I do know that this is something that you didn't gain from birth. Rather, you received it a while ago..]**

"Recently? What do you mean by that?" questioned Takuya

**[Do you remember when you arrived at this world?]**

"Yes...why are you asking that?" asked a confused Takuya.

**[Because...do you remember meeting a dying old man in the forest?]**

Takuya's face lit up in recognition. Oh yeah, I remember that one.

...

(Flashback)

**Play: One Piece Ost: Gold and Oden**

It was night time in the forest. The moon was shining, and the stars were all over the sky. Tree just swayed to the breeze that blew through the night. Animals were giving cries that can be heard in the night. All the while is a figure that is jumping from tree to tree.

"What in the hell is this place? This looks like I'm in a new area." said the figure.

After tree jumping, the figure decided to jump into the clearing of the forest, where it is nothing but grass and a few flowers. As the figure stepped out of the forest's darkness, the moonlight illuminated onto him. This figure was none other than Takuya.

"...The terrain here is completely new to me. The atmosphere is slightly different than before. Everything about this place just screams different. Maybe I'm in a new land." spoke Takuya, while walking through the field. Suddenly, something came up to his nose. It smelled like...blood. It felt like someone is dying. Takuya looked around his surroundings, and sure enough, found an old man lying on the field. Takuya ran up to the man, and said,

"Sir! Are you okay!?"

The old man gave out a tired and pained wheeze. He turned his head forward Takuya.

"...Young...man..."

"Don't speaking anymore sir. I will get you to the nearest hospital or place to heal. Let m-" Takuya was interrupted when the old man put his finger on his lips.

"...I'm...a..fraid...that...*cough*...my...time...is..*cough**cough* up...my...age...*cough* catching...up..to..me." spoke the old man.

Takuya then realized that it was too late to save the old man. His face grew sad, and has decided to say,

"I see...do you have any request before you...pass away." said while carrying a now sympathetic face.

"..." the man said nothing, but he weakly raised his arms and tapped Takuya's forehead. Takuya looked confused at his actions, but before he could question on what he did, the man said one thing before leaving the world.

"You have found the next potential partner...Ddr-" the man couldn't finish his sentence, because he lost his breath before passing away.

Takuya gave a sad look to the old man, and decided that it was proper to give the man a burial. After giving a quick prayer to the deceased man, he decided to move on, and find out about the new place he is in.

(Flashback end)

**Play: Naruto Ost: Hyouhaku**

"That is what I remember. Why do you ask that?" asked Takuya.

**[Because, that man has transferred that gauntlet onto you.]**

Takuya's face lit up in recognition, and realized why that man touched his forward.

"I see! So that is why he gave did to me before passing away."

**[Indeed. Now you see why I said that you received it recently.]**

"I get it. I guess that explains everything on every question I have."

**[That may be true, but I also have a question. Consider this payback for making me explain things you.]**

"Sheesh, you're really irked by that, aren't you? Fine, it suppose it is fair. What is it?"

**Play Naruto Ost: Despair**

**[Why did you give that red-head Devil the half-truth? You could have easily explained things]**

Takuya just grew silent from that question. His face went emotionless and neutral while starting at the katana in his hand.

**[Oh...I see. Even though you are silent, I can still see your darkness. Your darkness explains everything. Hmph. No matter. It doesn't matter if she does know or not. All I want is for you to fight interesting foes that have darkness within them. Their darkness feeds me, as well as entertaining me.]**

"...Yeah...you do that...I'm going to sleep. Night Zero." said an emotionless Takuya, while lying on the bed and going to sleep.

...

**That is the wrap for this chapter.**

**Anyways, this chapter was more for explanations. Don't worry, I'll move onto more action later on in the series. I just wanted to explain a few things in this.**

**Anyways, here is the justsu list:**

**Kawarimi-no-jutsu (Body replacement jutsu): The user replace their own body with some other object, generally with a logs (praise the log lord!), the moment an attack lands. This also creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful.**

**Anyways, please review, and no flames. If you do flame, then I'm just going to ignore you. Constructive criticism is more than welcome to help my fanfic.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD of the Naruto Elements**

**Hello my fellow fanfic readers. I have read your reviews, and let me respond to them:**

**tomy98: you have asked on how Takuya got Zero. Don't worry, all will be explained in due time. Don't want to give out everything all at once, or else it will make the story boring.**

**ariboku34: Thanks for you for the comment. Also, thanks for showing yourself to be first to recognize Zero. Really made my day (not being sarcastic, don't worry).**

**Other than that, let's move on!**

"Hey" = speaking

'OH CRUD, NOT THIS' = thoughts

**[This will be entertaining] = Zero**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! = Jutsu/Spell**

**...**

**Chapter 4: Adjust to the darkness, for you will find the light, but find yourself astray.**

(On the way and to the Occult Research Club)

**Play: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Ost: Gokigen**

Takuya was walking at a leisure pace toward the old school building, a.k.a the Occult Research Club. He had his arms folded behind his head, and was just enjoying the natural scenery around him. It was the only way to relieve his stress after receiving many whining and complaints from his classmates on how he managed to join the club. Some asked him tips on how to get into the club, but he decided to mess with them and said, "Sorry. That is confidential." The results...more whining and anger towards him. Honestly, it was just so easy and fun just seeing them riled up.

**[It's sad really. These humans are willing to do anything it takes to just get in this so called club. Those males want nothing more than being in a room with the...what do you call them...bishoujos?]**

"Yeah, that is what the term they go by." answered Takuya.

**[I see...and the females are annoying...they just scream and fawn at just one male...Honestly, these humans are confusing. It reminds of that time when those females at the ninja academy fawned over that Uchiha.]**

"Heh heh heh...aww the memories. But there is one major difference between Sasuke and Kiba," said Takuya after chuckling at Zero's mention.

**[Oh? And what would that be?]**

"One has a 10-foot pole up his ass, while the other doesn't. Can you figure that out?" joked Takuya.

**[Heh...that is rather funny...Oi. Don't go all rhetorical question on me.]**

Takuya just chucked at Zero, and ignored his tenant's complaints. Meanwhile, in the Shinobi world, a certain duck-butt-haired man sneezed.

A few days have passed since the day Takuya got reincarnated into a Devil. He first had to hand out leaflets to people. In Takuya's opinion, handing out leaflets was just like D-rank missions back at home...They were just boring and simple. He has also found out that Rias' familiar dealt with the hand outs, but everyone in the club has done it. This has once again reminded him on how things were like back at home.

Another thing that came to him while adjusting and getting to now the others was that Akeno and Koneko wanted to call them by their first names. Akeno wanted him to drop the "sempai" and to "san". Koneko...well, she just felt like it was just...appropriate, as she stoically said. Shaking off the thoughts of the past, he soon entered the old school building, and soon reached the second floor.

**Play: Fairy Tail Ost: Creeping Shadows**

"I'm here," he said while entering through the door. He found the room quite dark, with the window's curtains blocking off the sunlight entering, and candles serving as the only light source available. Rias turned towards him, and spoke, "Oh, Takuya. Great timing. Come here."

Takuya did as she asked, while Rias turned towards Akeno and ordered her to do it. The pony-tailed girl just nodded at her and entered into the magic circle and stood in the middle of it. She then spoke, "Takuya-kun, please come here in the middle of the magic circle."

Complying to what Akeno said, he entered the magic circle. He was curious to see where this was going. Rias smiled at him and then spoke, "Takuya, you have now finished handing out the the leaflets."

'HELL YEAH! NO MORE BORING WORK!' Takuya shouting mentally in his mind, while doing a pumping his fist in the air in his mind.

"Now, you can go and make contracts with people." spoke Rias

Takuya perked up at the statement, and said, "Oh? So now I can go and make these contracts like you guys do?"

"Correct, Takuya. Since this contract is going to be your first, you will being handling someone with a small wish. Yuuto has received two contracts, and couldn't handle them at the same time. So, I will leave one of them up to you." Takuya just nodded at her words. Yuuto smiled at him and spoke

"I'll be relying on you, Takuya-kun."

"Sure. Glad to help." replied Takuya while giving a small smile. He then turned to Akeno, who began the magic circle, and glowing in a blue and white light. Rias then explained to Takuya,

"Akeno is starting the magic circle for your seal to be inserted into it."

'I see...this process is similar to making a contract with summons back at home...wait...They did say something about familiars...are they..?'

He was broke out of his thoughts when Rias told him, "Takuya. Give me your hand."

Takuya just did what she asked, and she drew a circle onto his hand. Just like before, it emitted a blue and white light.

Takuya then spoke, "So I'm guessing that this circle in my hand is related to the magic circle beneath me, and this will transport me to places, right?"

Rias just smiled at his correct deduction, and said, "Very good! You just took the words right out of my mouth. I guess this makes things easier to explain. Yes, this circle will transport you to the client's place. When you're done, you're going to come back here."

Takuya just nodded to her. He just entered in the middle of the magic circle, and it started to glow more brighter. Takuya then felt a surge of power within him.

'This feeling...this reminds me when I power up with Zero...aw, the nostalgia.'

**[Aw yes. The times where I power you up with my chakra, and then you go all out on the enemies. Everything just turns one-sided. Quite entertaining.]**

'You're just looking for entertainment, aren't you?'

**[Better than being bored, doing things over and over again.]**

'...Can't really argue with you there.'

Rias then spoke to Takuya, "The magic circle is now responding to the client. You will now be transported. Do you know everything that you need to do?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it. I got this one in the bag." Takuya said while giving a smile and a playful wink that pretty much says "believe me!"

Rias couldn't help but smile at his confidence and said, "Well then...Good luck."

Takuya closed his eyes as the magic circle's light engulfed him.

...

(At the client's location)

**Play: Blazblue Alter Memory Ost: Queen of Rose**

Takuya adjusted his eyes after the bright light started to fade away. His vision returned to normal, and looked around the room he was in. What he saw was...feminine. The room had a light pinkish wall paper, had a few teddy bears on shelfs, and a few...anime posters? Takuya could tell that he was summoned by a girl who is into anime...or it is some feminine guy who wants to turn into a girl after seeing an anime. Takuya just shuddered at the thought.

"You're not Yuuto-kun!" spoke a female voice behind him. Takuya turned around and, to his hidden relief, wasn't a feminine guy. It was just a normal teenager. She appeared to be around his age, and had brown hair tied up into an upward pony tail, along with tanned skin. She wore a simple red t-shirt, along with skinny jeans (A/N Imagine Aoi Asahina from Dangan Ronpa in those clothes).

Takuya cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry. Yuuto-san is quite popular with other clients. He represents the handsome category of Devils." reciting what Rias told him to say in front of his client. The girl bent down slightly depressed and sadly said,

"Aww...I wished for a handsome devil when I used the leaflet." Takuya just scratched his head and said, "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do for you in Yuuto's place?" She thought for a moment, and headed towards her closet, and brought out some clothing. Takuya recognized that type of clothing and said, "Wait...aren't those clothes worn by Sebastian from Black Butler?"

A slight blush grew on her cheeks and looked a bit embarrassed and said, "Y-Yes. I wanted to Yuuto-kun to wear it, but looking at your appearance, you do resemble Sebastian in a few ways...also, your hair style looks a lot like Riku from Kingdom Hearts 1...except it is not white"

Takuya just gave out a small laugh and said, "That is a first time I heard that about my hair." He then brought out the devil device that Rias has given him, and found that it was appropriate to do it. "Alright. I can do that. My name is Takuya by the way." He was about to reach the clothes, but then stopped. He then went into a few thoughts.

"Is there something wrong?" spoke the confused girl.

"Oh no no it's nothing. I just thought of something more better." replied Takuya while giving a small smile.

"And what is that?" spoke the curious girl.

"Watch," was all Takuya said while performing another basic academy ninja technique: **Henge no Jutsu.** A smoke surrounded him. As the smoke cleared up, the girl's eyes widened, and then sparkled.

"You can change your appearance into the Sebastian!"

Indeed she was right, because Takuya has henged into the one and only Sebastian from the Black Butler. Applying a bit of chakra to his throat, he managed to speak in Sebastian's voice and imitating on how he speaks, he said, "Of course. Is there anything I can do for you, my lady?" (A/N: If I'm wrong on how Sebastian speaks from Black Butler, then please forgive me and no offense to the Black Butler fans. I just don't watch that much Black Butler, even though I'm trying to watch it.)

The girl just had an excited look on her face, while having lots of stars in her eyes and sparkles surrounding her.

...

(Back at the clubroom)

**Play: Full Metal Alchemist Ost: Pint-Sized Alchemist**

Takuya stepped out of the magic circle, while giving a tired sigh. There were so many things he had to do as a henged butler. It just hurt his back, because he always had to stand up with a straight back all the time.

**[You know, I find it strange how you, a reincarnated Devil, imitate another devil.]**

'Kind of ironic if you ask me.'

"Ah, Takuya. How did it go?" asked Rias. She was the only one in the room. All the other went somewhere.

"It went pretty well. Had to cosplay and act as a butler for my client." said Takuya while stretching his stiff body.

"Those things commonly happen for most of us. Yuuto and Koneko also do this kind of thing." replied Rias.

"I see..." Takuya said. He was beginning to wonder why a lot of clients just want devils to cosplay and act as a personal butler. Then again, having a demonic being serve you sounds pretty cool.

"Good job, Takuya. You can go home now."

...

(The next day...at the entrance of the school campus)

**Continue playing ****Full Metal Alchemist Ost: Pint-Sized Alchemist**

Takuya was walking torwards the school, while rolling his neck around. He still felt a bit sore and stiff from what he had to do last night.

'Makes me wonder how those butlers and servants feel when they always have to stand up straight, never slouching or doing anything to make their stance comfortable.' thought Takuya. He then rolled around his arms to stretch out the muscles.

"Good morning, Takuya-Kun" spoke Kiba as he caught up to him.

"Oh? Hey Kiba. Mornin to you to." Takuya casually spoke while stretching his back.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Kiba. Takuya shook his head and said,

"No. Nothing is wrong. Just stretching after keeping a stiff posture of being a butler. Harder than it looks. It makes me wonder how you survive being a butler for so many clients," said Takuya while giving a Kiba a playful elbow to the arm.

"Well, you will get used to it eventually. Oh, and thanks for taking care of the other contract for me." spoke Kiba while smiling.

"What are friends for," said Takuya while saying it in a nonchalant tone. The two went into a friendly conversation about other topics, even as they entered the school's campus. Many of the students caught sight of them, and once again, caused quite a commotion. A lot of the female population were angrily speaking on how casual and informal Takuya is with their prince, while the rest of the guys just glared angrily at the duo, and stated how Takuya is now a traitor to their "group" and how he is starting to develop into an enemy of guys.

As soon as the duo departed for their classes, Takuya was now swarmed by a group many students, both male and female, and questioned him on what he was doing with the Prince of Kuoh Academy. This brought headaches and migraines to Takuya the whole day, while Zero is just chuckling or laughing at his host's misfortune.

...

(After school - on the way home)

**Play: Naruto Ost: Morning (**A/N: Ironically, the time of this setting is close to sunset**)**

Takuya just gave a tired sigh as he was walking towards the Kuoh Academy. School was such a pain to Takuya. He was swarmed by many guys, gave him many threats, and was treated with many glares. He was seriously confused on what he did to deserve their treatment. He never done anything wrong with them (not directly, anyway), yet they treat him like their enemy. On the other hand, he was swarmed by girls who just wanted to give Takuya a piece of their mind about walking with their prince, as well as questioning his sexuality. This brought great annoyance to him.

"*Sigh* what in the hell did I ever do to deserve this? It is like God wants to punish me, even though I never did anything wrong." spoke Takuya. He then got a small jolt to the head for mentioning that word.

**[So...these devils receive damage by just thinking about God...kind of an effective system. Brining pain to others, while generating their hatred for this God...I like this system]**

'...Did anyone ever tell you that you're a sadist? No wait, I forgot to who I was speaking to. Nevermind...wait...how are you not receiving damage for just thinking about...that?'

**[I'm a foreign entity to this world, just like you. There are some rules that are applied, while some of us are exceptions to it. Considering that the Shinobi world never had this so called "light", as well as us demonic beings not having any weaknesses, other than being sealed, the principle of this world never applied to me.]**

'Good to know...' Takuya sarcastically stated.

"Ahh!" shouted a girly voice. Takuya turned his head to the source of the noise...and found a girl who was wear clothes that was related to those...what were those called? Church? And from what he was told or heard from others, her clothing showed to be this so called "Sister". He was honestly confused on why they would call a girl "Sister", while she is not even related to the person. But hey, he wouldn't judge. But moving on, she fell face first to the floor, while having her hips and...butt in the air...with panties exposed.

'Wow...that is some nice under...hold on...ARGHH! NOT AGAIN PERVERTED EGO!' mentally raged Takuya. He then shook his head out of his thoughts, and focused on the situation that was surrounding him. He walked towards the girl and reached out his hand and said,

"Hey. You ok there?" She first moaned out, "Aughh...Why do I keep tripping over so easily?" She then noticed the hand that was extended to her.

"Oh! Thank you." she took the hand as he helped her stand. In the process, the veil on her slid off her head, to reveal her long blonde hair.

"No problem. Glad to help." Takuya said while look behind her to see a briefcase.

"Are you traveling around...Sister?" said a hesitant Takuya. He still had to get used to the whole church-and-God thing. He then winced from thinking about God.

She shook her head and said, "No, that isn't it. I was appointed to the church of this town. You must be a resident of this town. It is nice to meet you."

She bowed to him while Takuya smiled and said, "It is nice to meet you to." while bowing back. He then noticed a slightly depressed face on her. He then said,

"Is something the matter?" she then nodded her head and said, "I'm afraid I got into trouble when I got here. I had no idea where to go, as well as not understanding the language of the people here. The people couldn't understand what I was saying, while I cannot understand them..."

'Huh...so she is completely new to this place...with little to no knowledge of communication or the customs. Aw geez, she is completely lost without someone guiding her. Wait...she said that everyone here doesn't understand what she is saying, yet I understand her well...Wait...is this the language ability the Rias kept talking about?"

**[It would seem so. This language ability grants you to communicate with anyone easily, as well as understanding people easily. Not the most useful in battles, but could prove useful for other types of occasions...]**

'Yeah...'

"You know...I think I know where this church is." he told her. Her face then brightened and said,

"You do! Thank you so much! It must be the works of God!"

**[...I'm curious to know why you're helping someone who is affiliated with enemy of the devils.]**

'Come on Zero. She is just a...Sister...who is just lost and just wants to pray at this Church. How could she be that harmful to the Devils?"

His question was answered with a child's cry. Turning his head towards the source of the cry, he saw a young boy, about 6 or 7 years old, who scrapped his knee after tripping on the sidewalk.

'...Seriously, why is everyone tripping on this sidewalk? Is there some crack or an object that causes people to trip? Either that, or they're just really clumsy.' thought Takuya while looking at the situation with an eyebrow raised. He then saw the Sister next to him walk towards the boy and said,

"Are you okay? There there, there is no need to cry. You shouldn't cry over something like this." said Asia while soothing the boy. The next part surprised Takuya, because he saw a green aura surround her hands, and placed them on the boy's knee. In a matter of second, the injury faded away from the boy's knee.

'That is a healing technique...along with a green aura...does she have the ability to use her chakra and heal others? Hold on...' thought Takuya while looking surprised.

**[It appears you thought correctly. Yes, even though the energy you saw had a green aura, along with healing, that is not chakra. You and I could sense chakra, and that energy in front of you isn't chakra. From what I could tell, that appears to be the "magic" of this world]**

'I see...I guess she isn't you're average girl. But regardless, I did offer her my help, and there is no way I'm not taking it back.'

**[Hmph. Still as soft as ever I see. Even though she is on the enemies side]**

'That is different.' responded Takuya in a defensive tone.

"Here you go. Your wound is now better. The pain should be gone now" smiled the Sister while patting the boy on the head. The boy nodded and thanked her while running off with his mom who is in the far distance. She then turned towards Takuya and said,

"I'm sorry, but I had to help the child."

"No no, it it's not a problem at all." replied Takuya while waving it off like it wasn't a big deal. He then asked, "So...that thing that came out of your hands..."

Her face went a bit sad, while also giving a sad tone saying, "Yes. It is the power to heal. It is something special that God gave to me."

Takuya had a really strong urge to show her his sacred gear, but decided against it. It would be best not to let the other know each other too much. He then decided to just let her be for a while and guide her to the church. Some time later, the duo arrived at the church. Takuya stopped himself a good distance from the church, considering that a bad feeling came over him as he got closer and closer to the church. The Sister's face brightened, and said in relief,

"Yes! This is the place! Thank you God!" when she said that, Takuya has winced the third time. This system is really starting to annoy him now. Well, he is heaven's considered enemy, so he couldn't really be mad at them. But he was just annoyed with them. He then noticed that the sun was starting to set, and turned to the sister and said,

"Well, looks like I have to get going."

She turned to him and said, "Please wait. At least make you some tea as a thank you."

"It sounds like a good offer and thank you, but I'm afraid that I have to pass on that offer. I really need to be somewhere unfortunately," he said while scratching the back of his neck, showing a bit of guilt of not joining her. It was best to show that you cared for the offer, otherwise the girl might take it the wrong way.

"O-oh. I see..." she sad while looking a bit sad.

"But hey, the next time we meet, we can hang out together. My name is Bouken Takuya, last time I checked. Just call me Takuya. What is your name?" he offered while giving a smile. She smiled at his offer, and introduced herself to him,

"My name is Asia Argento. Please call me Asia!" He nodded to her response and began to walk off and wave and said, "Alright, Sister Asia, it was nice meeting you. Hope we can meet again!

"Yes! I hope we can meet again, Takuya-san! See you later!" she said while waving a goodbye at him. She then entered the church, while Takuya has gained good distance that was close to his home.

**[I wonder why you would make such an empty promise? I find it kind of pathetic, even for you.]**

'Who said that it was an empty promise? I would definitely meet her...just in a different location. Besides, I'm just like Naruto. I will always keep my promise.'

**[Tch. How soft...]**

...

(The Day After Meeting the Sister- At Night - In the Occult Research Club)

**Play: High School DXD Ost: Shinsou no, Ojousama Desu**

"Don't ever get close to the Church again." Rias said while scolding me. Seriously, this is what I get for doing a good deed, even though I'm a devil? Life must really love screwing with me. Rias the continued,

"To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a Spear of Light."

This scolding lecture is starting to remind Takuya a lot about the elemental nations relations with each other. If you do something good for a foreign village, then they won't harm you...for a short time. After that, they will still kill you. Still, I didn't stop Takuya from helping Asia.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Takuya." she gave me a glare telling me that it wasn't a joke. I just simply nodded to her words and calmly stated,

"I understand." She then continued to lecture by stating,

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

'So basically, get killed by one of the Exorcists, and return to nothing. In shorter terms: get killed and you're screwed. BIG TIME' thought Takuya. He just gave her a neutral face, but showed a hint of sorry. She then sighed and said,

"I'm sorry. I got too heated. Anyway, be careful from now on."

'...She is starting to remind of Lady Tsunade. Always caring for her people and shinobi...even if she has to resort to beating them up...' thought Takuya while sweat dropping at the thought.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him, Buchou?" she came in the room. I turned towards her and saw her with a smile on her expression...still. It's amazing how long she can smile with that face. Must be strong muscles or something. Rias then asked Akeno

"Akeno, did something happen?" I finally saw a change in her expression. Quite rare if you ask me.

**[Maybe you should use a camera for every time she stops smiling.]**

'...I don't think she'll take kindly to that.' thought an annoyed Takuya. Akeno then said,

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

Orders from the higher ups? This sounds interesting.

...

(At the abandoned building)

**Play: Pokemon Origins - Lavender Town Theme (1)**

The Occult Research Club, or Rias' Peerage, arrived at an abandoned building. Apparently, they have received order to eliminate a Stray Devil. When explained to Takuya, Stray Devils are Devils who turn on their master or to devil society. They then go on causing chaos and go into rampage because of their power.

'Honestly...this world is really resembling my world...the next resemblance I see, I won't really be surprised. Stray Devils are just like missing-nin. They turn on society and break the rules. They have to be stopped. Dead or alive...but mostly dead."

**[Finally...I've been waiting for some action and killing. It has been a while for some bloodshed.]**

...And then there is Zero's thirst for action and blood. Totally a normal thing...If you're Takuya. Though, Takuya did partly agree with Zero. It was finally time to get some action done.

As the group walked further inside the building, they found an empty room...well, not exactly empty, but filled with derbies everywhere.

"...Smell of blood." Koneko said while crinkling her nose. Takuya's nose has also picked up a faint scent of blood...but where is the source? He also felt some killing intent in the air...no that it fazed Takuya. He felt worse killing intent from other during his experience as a shinobi in the battlefield.

Rias then walked to the front of the group, and put her hands on her hips, giving a posture of confidence.

'...That stance...no guard...no attack position...is she just standing there?' incredulously thought Takuya while analyzing her. He couldn't believe that she would just walk to the front and give a posture that just screams "I'm open". It is either that she is really confident in her abilities...or she is acting a bit too confident, and won't think of the dangers that await her. Then again, he didn't see her skills and power. It was also important for the leader to stand strong and lead everyone with a strong attitude and persona. But still...to leave yourself open like that in the midst of this situation.

**[Hmph...I can sense pride and confidence within her...that sort of attitude will eventually cause trouble for her.]**

'Sadly, I agree with you. I can already tell...but lets not assume. We haven't seen her true power.' thought Takuya while stroking his chin.

"Takuya, this is a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight." Rias said while looking ahead of her. Takuya inwardly chucked at her. She thinks that he cannot fight...how funny.

**[She is underestimating you. She doesn't even know the true extent of your power...even if you are weak in that state.]**

'Thanks for reminding me.' Takuya sarcastically thought at Zero. 'I'm tempted to show her my power...but for now, I think I'll let others show what they can do.'

**[...As much as I hate to admit, I also agree. I'm curious to see that this group can do.]**

He just gave her a neutral stare and gave no response. She didn't take notice in his response, and continued,

"In your current state, it is impossible for you to fight this devil." Ouch, my pride. "But for now, you will watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

'Oh good. Glad to know that I won't fight...as much as I hate to admit. I also have the opportunity to learn everyone's abilities, just as Rias has said.' He decided to play along, and simply said, "Traits?"

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. These traits are given to those servant with the Evil Piece."

Now this caught some of Takuya's interest. "Evil Pieces?"

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a King. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the chess rule, right?" She nodded to him, and said,

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their pieces and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called Piece Collect, where they gather humans with talents and make them into their pieces. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

This is starting to remind me of the Chunnin Exams: Where the gennin represent the village, and then go into the exam and show the village's worth.

**[Hmm...this Rating Game has caught my interest. A battle to see who is stronger. Sounds interesting. We should enter it.]**

'Yeah, the Rating Games sounds interesting to participate in.' thought Takuya.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Takuya and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while." her statement just crushed the hopes for a certain leech.

**[Damn it. And here I though that we could fight strong opponents in the game.]**

'Patients Zero.' chided Takuya. The air suddenly grew chilly, and the killing intent grew...again, not affecting Takuya in the slightest.

**Play: Magi The Labyrinth of Magic: Valse Hot**

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" spoke a low voice from the darkness. Takuya's body went tense, and prepared himself for what it coming. Rias then said,

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa" laughed an eerily voice.

Heavy footsteps resonated throughout the room. Then, a topless woman appears from the shadow. But it wasn't just a topless women. It was a topless women with a lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. It was also more than 5 meters tall.

'...What in the hell am I looking at?'

**[I'll have to admit...that is rather...weird]**

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" she stated in a serious tone. The Stray Devil angrily responded,

"You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your hair!

"The strays sure do speak in an interesting manner. Yuuto!"

"Yes, Buchou!" he then went into a blur, showing top speed, surprising Takuya for a bit.

'Wow...so he shows high speeds as his strength. Impressive...'

**[Hmph. I've seen better] **stated Zero. It was true, considering that he saw that the boy's speed was on par with a chunnin or low jounin speed at best. He has seen better speed.

"Takuya. I will continue explaining the evil pieces during this battle." said Rias while keeping her on eyes on the battle.

'Really?' thought Takuya. 'Can't you just explain to me after the battle? This is sort of important. Oh well...looks like everyone is having control. But still.' he inwardly frowned on Rias' attitude towards the battle.

"Yuuto's position is Knight. His piece's trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased."

Speed was indeed on Kiba's side. The Stray tried to hit Kiba, but he was simply dodging them easily. He then drawed his European sword and slashed the monster, resulting in having its arms cut off in the process.

"Gyaaaaahh!" screeched the Devil in pain.

"Ouch, that's gotta sting." Takuya muttered as he watched the arms flying off. Kind of an understatement there, Takuya.

Takuya then noticed a shadow beneath the Stray...and it was Koneko.

"Next is Koneko. She is a Rook. The trait of a Rook is-" she was cut off when the Stray stomped on Koneko.

"Koneko!" shouted Takuya. He then saw Koneko relatively unharmed. In fact, she didn't even look hurt! She then picked up the giant Devil and punched it deep in the gut. The impact of the punch sent the Stray flying.

"...Fly" was all she uttered during the battle.

"The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that calibre to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

'So the Rook is high offense and defense. Sounds really useful.' Takuya thought. And the strength of Koneko has reminded him of Lady Tsunade's devastating strength.

**[Hmm...]**

'Your thoughts, Zero?'

**[I find the strength and defense to be...acceptable. However, she still lacks to the others back at our home. Also, to allow herself to be hit just like that...that is careless]**

'I agree with the careless part...but at this sort of power, like Rias said, she cannot be hurt by this level. She looks more...I mean she knows that she can beat it, as well as believing in her own abilities.'

**[...]**

'Zero?'

**[Its nothing...]**

'Fine, whatever you say.' thought Takuya. However, he knew Zero was thinking of something.

"Lastly, Akeno." spoke Rias. Akeno just laughed and walked towards the beast. However, as she was walking towards the Stray, almost all of the group failed to notice that the severed arm that Kiba cut off came to life on its own, and started moving towards Rias slowly. Then, at the right time, it pounced to Rias. Rias looked surprised at the unexpected arm moving towards her. Just as the arm was about to reach Rias, it was stopped...by a black-bladed katana. Rias saw the blade across her face, and found the wielder of that sword none other than Takuya. Takuya had a serious face on, while focusing on the arm by stabbing it with his katana. He then flinged the arm across the room, and sheathed the katana back into the sheath. He then took a deep breath turned to Rias. His serious face faded a bit and then slightly joked and scolded,

"Aw geez, that was a close one. You should pay attention to your surroundings, Buchou. We don't want the King to be harmed, now can we?"

Rias just winced at her carelessness, and just stuttered out a thank you. However, what surprised her more was on how he acted. The way he stopped the arm, and his stance of using the sword...it looked so...refined. The position, the attack, the focus...everything was just so refined...just like Yuuto's swordsmanship. In addition, the way he told her on how to act was like he knew how to battle before, and felt like she was being scolded by an experienced teacher.

Wasn't Takuya supposed to be just a regular human who just reincarnated into a Devil?

Unfortunately, she was dead wrong on what Takuya truly is. Moving on...

"Ara Ara. It seems that you have attempted to attack our precious King. You must be punished." said Akeno while smiling...sadistically. She then raised her arms up in the air, which caused sparks to form, and suddenly having a thunderbolt fall from the sky and hit the devil.

"GYAHHH!' screamed the Stray. After the lightning bolt ended, the Stray Devil's body was smoking and burnt.

"Guh...' moaned the beast.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

Another thunderbolt rained from the sky, and continued to shock the devil...with Akeno smiling at the pain she is causing.

'Wait...don't tell me...' thought Takuya

Rias then spoke, "Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

Takuya just shuddered at the word sadist. He had enough to deal with back at home...a.k.a the crazy snake lady a.k.a Anko.

**[Oh-hoh. We have a sadist in this little group. I'm going to enjoy this]**

Takuya just sweatdropped at Zero's words. Kiba then spoke up,

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"I-I'm a little scared of her now." muttered out Takuya. Rias then comfort him by saying,

"You don't have to be afraid, Takuya. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

'I'll keep that in mind. I'll just...yeah...' shuddered Takuya. He still witnessed Akeno shocking the Stray Devil, and continued saying

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, Stray-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohoho!" Her words just kept sending up chills towards Takuya's spine.

**[Really? You have faced countless enemies...but a sadist is that you fear?]**

'S-shut up! At least you didn't have to deal with a sadistic person throughout your whole ninja life...and witness her work...onto me and the enemy!'

**[Still...]**

'...Just shut up...damn you...shut up"

After the internal argument, Akeno just finished her...torture...on the Stray Devil. She left with a pure face of ecstasy on it. Rias then nodded at Akeno. She walked towards the Stray Devil and then asked, "Any last words?"

"...Kill me."

"As you wish." was all she said. She then conjured up a gigantic black ball with a crimson outline on it and shot is from her palm. The ball was big enough to engulf the entire monster. As the explosion ended, there was nothing left. Nothing. Not even a trace of the corpse that they had killed. After witnessing the power, Takuya just whistled at it.

"Wow...that sure is one destructive spell."

**[I'm impressed. That power of hers has the ability to destroy and erase anything it comes into contact with.]**

'Yeah. And she just used that power easily. I shudder at the force shel'll become in the future...that is, if she improves her attitude on the battle.' thought Takuya.

She then turned towards the group and said, "It's over. Good work everyone." Everyone relaxed and walked out of the abandoned building. As they walked, Takuya then remembered something.

"Um, Buchou. You still didn't explain what piece I am." Rias then turned to him and smiled,

"Oh yes. I forgot about that. Takuya, your piece is a pawn."

...Wait...pawn is the lowest piece...Ouch...my pride.

"I see..." Takuya said while slightly depressed. Then took a mood swing and smiled and said, "Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers."

Rias just giggled at his attitude, and the group left the abandoned building.

**...**

**And that is a wrap.**

**(1) Here is the link for the Ost: ** watch?v=McvxwMPdHig

**I just want to point out a few things.**

**First is Takuya and Zero's friendship with each other: It's sort of complicated to describe. They're sort of like partners in battle. But outside of battle, they're just...talk buddies, meaning that they just talk to each other and just have conversations on whatever topics that come up to them. They know how to tolerate each other, and just work together like any normal friends do...at least that is what I hope for. If you have a better description of their friendship, don't hesitate to review or pm me about it. Might update the description of their friendship here.**

**I'm also not bashing on Rias at the stray devil scene. She actually did this in the light novel and anime. I just felt like pointing out a flaw that she had at the beginning. She will develop from it, like in the usual story. Also considering Takuya's experience in the battlefield, he has more experience than the others, and knows how act in battle. Hence, this is why he is mentally criticizing Rias's leadership.**

** I've decided to skip the lecture about Devils and Servants during the stray scene. They basically repeated the whole lecture when they introduced themselves to Takuya. So just imagine this lecture with the lecture earlier in the light novel.**

**Also, question to you guys. **

**Should the familiar arc (which is pretty short) be before or after the Raiser Arc? I'll leave it up to you guys. **

**Takuya's sword style. There are two styles that I am stuck between: **

**1) The Shigure Soen Ryu from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Along with water, Takuya can also manipulate other elements (four other elements from naruto, along with dark chakra) with his sword.**

**2) Blazblue Jin Kisaragi's laido style, meaning Takuya draws his sword from his sheath and strike and draws it back in. Dark Chakra is applied to the sword and either sends out dark chakra melee attacks and projectiles, with the dark version of the 5-release elements from naruto. Look up online on Jin's style from Blazblue.**

**You can review or PM me your answers on which style I should use in the story.**

**One final thing: **

******What do you think of my chapter title for this? Do you get what it means for this?**

**If you do, then hooray.**

**Review Plz, and no Flames. I will ignore it...and Zero will eat those negative comments.**

**[They actually taste bad...they're really foul, even for a dark being like me]**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD or the Naruto Elements. I do, however, own my OC.**

**Okay, first to announce a few things.**

**I have waited for responses to the questions I asked last chapter, and apparently, only got one.**

**Sooo...the course of this story was determined by ariboku34's review. So in this fanfic, I have taken to consideration that:**

**1) Familiar Arc is before the Raiser Arc.**

**2) Takuya's sword style is Jin Kisaragi's Laido style.**

**3) Considering that he has the dark element (or chakra), his moves are similar to Ragna from Blazblue. But there will be more moves related to others. Example: Hazama's green energy snakes, or Demon Slayer from Maplestory. There may be dark versions of certain attacks too.**

**And to ariboku34: you have guessed right on the Chapter 4's title. Good for you :D. Also, still thinking on the familiars.**

**There will be more chapter title challenges to come in the story, like the one right now. So feel free to submit your answers about the chapter titles.**

**P.S: Now that you can see the Reviews, you now know that Zero is indeed you know who.**

**Ok, now that announcements are done, let's start the story!**

"No problem" = speaking

'Darn...not good enough' = thinking

**[Pathetic..] **= Zero

**Chidori! = **Jutsu/Spell

**{BOOST!} **= Boosted Gear

**...**

**Chapter 5: The Light's Stray Sets the Beginning of the Darkest Hour, For It Will Lead You To Twilight's Pain.**

(Takya's Apartment)

**Play**: **Naruto Ost: Hinata vs. Neji**

The room was dark, and no source of light came in the room. Right now, it was completely dark...Just like Takuya wanted. In the middle of Takuya's bedroom sat Takuya, meditating. Right now, he was trying to build up his chakra again. In order to build up his chakra levels, he needs to do two exercises: physical and spiritual. Chakra is a life energy that is manifested from one's physical body and mind or spirit. When one achieves to unlock and manipulate their chakra, they must harness and build up that energy. In order to do that, they must train their physical body through intense training, while also exercising one's mind or psyche or spirit. When both sides achieve high levels, this will lead to a higher amount of chakra. As of right now, Takuya is building up his spiritual energy through meditation. This is the most simple, yet effective way of building up spiritual energy for chakra in the shinobi world.

Simple, yet a pattern like breathing was all that Takuya gave out. His mind is calm like water, and his mind is just empty. The only thought is seeing an energy in front of him, trying to build up and grow. This was the only state of mind Takuya has been in since the beginning of his mental exercise.

If anyone were inside the room with Takuya, then they would notice a light blue outline surrounding Takuya, and pulsating with raw power. This is showing the progress of Takuya's chakra training.

After moments of meditating, Takuya has finished. He then took one deep breath and exhaled, and stoop up from his seiza position.

"...Alright. Meditation is now done." was all Takuya said. He then stretched a bit, making a few popping noises with his bones.

**[Finally. It is about time that you have finished. I was getting bored, just watching you meditate in order to build up your chakra.]**

"It must be done Zero." responded Takuya in a calm tone. "In order to increase my chakra, I must-"

**[Yes Yes, I know. Build up mind and body will lead to more chakra. I get it. Do you even know who you're talking to?] **interrupted Zero.

'A leech who has manifested from the dark emotions of humans, and is entirely composed of dark chakra. He is also really impatient and just wants some action.' thought an annoyed Takuya.

"I'm surprised that you didn't speak or yell at me during my meditation." said Takuya.

**[If I did, then this whole meditation process while go on much longer, extending my boredom.]**

"If meditating is all it takes to shut you up, I would have done it years ago."

**[Don't push your luck, gaki]**

Takuya just chuckled and rolled his eyes, and has decided to do physical exercises.

"Alright...time to exercise my physical body. And what better way is with sword training. Zero, I think you can take some action by teaching me about my new sword."

**[Finally, something to do.]**

...

(At Client's home)

**Play: Shingetsutan Tsukihime: Frosty Moon**

Takuya opened his eyes as he look around the room. He just got called by some client, who wants him to do something. When he looked around, he found the room quite empty. There was no noise nor anybody around...strange. Takuya then closed his eyes, and tried to sense the chakra around the area. Even though he wasn't a sensor type ninja, he could still sense the general chakra presences around him. Takuya then opened his eyes and began narrowing. One was here...but something told him that something is wrong.

'Zero?' asked Takuya while he prepared himself for what is coming.

**[I could sense a type of darkness around this area...it is full of insanity and lust for kill...someone is here] **Zero ominously stated.

'Noted' was all Takuya thought. He then decided to see what was in the next room. Moving slowly to the door, found a dim light source between the cracks of the door. Slowly opening the door, he looked around the room. Using his eyes to see around the dark, yet dimly lit room, he saw a few furniture around. Suddenly, his nose caught an awful stench...it also smelled familiar. This was something...dead. Turning his head to the right, he finally saw something...something so horrifying that it looked like it came from a horror movie.

It was a corpse. Not just any corpse. It was a corpse that was nailed onto the wall...upside down. Now, most people would just vomit at the scene. But for Takuya, he has experienced and seen much worst during his career as a shinobi.

'Crap! This is not good! Whoever did this must be really bat-shit insane! This is just like Orochimaru's work...no scratch that. Orochimaru's work is far more disgusting. What I am seeing in front of me is only a small fraction of Orochimaru's work.' thought Takuya while fully alarmed now. He then summoned his sacred gears: his 5-release sword and the gauntlet. As he looked around his surroundings, he then saw some writings on the wall. It said...

**Play: Soul Eater Ost: Malleus Malefircarum**

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." spoke a male voice. Takuya quickly turned to the source of the voice, a found a white haired foreign teenager, wearing priest clothing. An evil, yet insane smile formed on the guy.

"Well Well! If it isn't a Devil-kun!" he said with a cheery tone. However, listen more closely, it has a creepy, with a hint of bloodlust in his tone.

'Damn...so this is the guy. From what I have been told, this guy appears to be an Exorcist.' Takuya thought with narrowed eyes while slipping into his fighting stance.

The Exorcist started to sing in a singy tone and said, "I'm a priest~! I'm a boy priest~! I cut down Devils~! I will laugh while cutting off Devil's heads~! LALALALA~~!"

'...This guy is the definition of insanity and bloodlust!' thought Takuya.

**[It has been a long time since I felt this type of darkness...yes...let him go and be insane. The darkness he is emitting is feeding me.]**

'So Zero is able to absorb the darkness that is emitting from this guy? This proves how insane he is. On the plus side, he is feeding Zero. Good...' thought Takuya while still focusing his eyes the bat-shit insane Exorcist. The teen continued,

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain group of Exorcist. Oh? I just introduced myself to you. You don't need to introduce yourself though. Please don't. Because remembering a Devil's name is nothing more than a waste of my good memory. It is okay though. You're going to die. I'll make sure of it. It might hurt, but later you'll feel fine so much that you want to cry. Now...let's open that new door!" shouted the now identified Freed.

Takuya just stared at Freed for a few moments, deciding on whether or not to gain some answers from a psychotic blood lust priest.

"...Why did you kill that person?" questioned Takuya. Luckily enough, Freed had enough sanity to answer the question.

"I killed him because he was a criminal who kept summoning devils. So I had to kill him." said Freed while shrugging it off like it was nothing. Takuya's eyes just flickered to the corpse and back to Freed. He then continued,

"Huh? Why aren't you shocked? Aren't you going to run away? That's weird. Humans who make pacts with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well, you're a scum, Devil." Takuya just ignored the teen's words, and decided to prod in a littler further before the teen's trigger is off.

"I see...but I thought you were only supposed to focus on us Devils." spoke Takuya. His choice of words only seemed to aggravate the insane-bomb known as Freed, as he angrily responded,

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is this? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You should probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"You may be right in stopping certain humans...and killing them might be necessary in some cases...but...why did you continue to mutilate the corpse, even if the criminal is dead?" questioned Takuya. Back in the land of Shinobi (or Elemental Nations), it was also necessary to kill in order to stop chaos from spreading. However, most wouldn't go as far as messing with the corpse...only a few insane missing-nin do that.

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Humans who contact Devils, along with the Devils themselves, are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?" responded the insane Freed. Freed then took out sword that had no blade, and a gun. But then, the air around the handle vibrated, and suddenly, it turned into a beam saber.

'Is that from Star Wars?' absently thought Takuya, but then went back into serious mode. Kind or ruined the mood with that thought there though. Freed then spoke,

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this Blade of Light, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!" stated Freed while having a face of pure insanity.

The priest then sprinted forward Takuya.

'Showtime' was all Takuya thought before he charged forward to. The two the clashed blades. Freed sword slashing from the side, while Takuya brought out a portion of his katana out of his sheath to block the attack, using his laido sword style. Freed then pulled out the gun from this second hand, and pointed it at Takuya's face.

'Oh shi-'

*BANG*

A loud gun bang resonated across the room, followed with silence...and then a small grunt of pain was made. Takuya just stood there, clutching his right shoulder. If he hadn't moved from pure reflex and instinct, he would've been one head short. For now, the bullet has grazed his right shoulder. Even though it was a graze, it was enough to cause some pain to Takuya.

'What is this pain? Even though it grazed my shoulder, it feels like its shot right through me!' though Takuya while wincing from the pain.

"How is it!? The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the Bullet of Light! And it doesn't make any sound, since its Bullet made of Light. This situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?" spoke Freed while giving a shit-eating grin.

'Of course! Light is the Devil's weakness. I completely forgot about that!' thought Takuya. He then decided to ignore the pain on his shoulder, and return back to his fighting stance, while using his gauntlet.

**{Boost!}**

Takuya felt a surge of power through him, and was now ready to fight the crazed Freed.

"Oh? You can still continue? Good! I want to know cause more pain! Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!" cried out Freed while charging towards Takuya. Takuya was about to do the same, but then...

"Please Stop!" cried out a voice.

'Wait...that voice...it sounds familiar!'

**[Well isn't this a small world?]**

**Play: The World Ends With You - Main Theme**

"Asia?" was all Takuya spoke out.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?" spoked Freed. Asia then noticed the corpse on the wall.

"N-noooooo!" Asia screamed when looking at it.

Freed then heartlessly said, "Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"No...no" Asia said while looking completely shocked on what was revealed to her. Takuya just stood there, with his bangs covering his eyes. He was clenching his fist so hard, that blood was coming out.

'Asia is so innocent...and now...she is seeing this...all thanks to Freed's doing.' seethed Takuya

**[She was bound to see the true horrors of the world up close.]**

'I know...but not like this...' though Takuya. Asia's sight then look directly towards Takuya and was surprised.

"Father Freed...that person..." was all that Asia managed to utter out.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?" said Freed

The truth seemed like a big shocker to Asia, because her face became even more astonished.

"T-Takuya-san is a devil..."

Takuya just turned his head slightly sideways, now wanting to look Asia in the eyes for a bit. 'Damn it...I didn't want her to know. If she didn't know about this, then..!'

**[Even if you didn't tell her, it is clear that she is with the insane Exorcist, as the situation shows. She was involved with this Angel-Devil business from the start, so you couldn't prevent her from being involved with your affairs. Besides...you can't hide your secrets forever...]**

Takuya just cursed in his breath, and then turned his attention towards them.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious?" said Freed while giving a smirk. He then continued, "Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

'Fallen Angels!? Wait, I thought that this wacko and Asia are both serving angels and God!' thought a surprised Takuya.

**[It appears that there is more than meets the eye, my host]**

'Yeah...'

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?" Freed stated, and then charged towards Takuya. Takuya was about charge forward to and attack, but then Asia stepped between them with her arms spread out...in the direction of protecting Takuya.

'W-what? What is she doing!' thought Takuya. Freed put a stern look, and said, "Oi oi. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go."

Takuya just became speechless after hearing her say that. Why would she defend him, even though he is a Devil?

Asia said then said, "But I can't stand it any more Freed... Freed, you can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trashes at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?" he said while having an angst face. Asia quickly replied,

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, BAAAKAAAA!

Asia winced from the shouting, but still continued, "That's what I thought until recently… But Takuya-san is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

...Why? Why would put up your own beliefs to save me? Asia...

Freed snapped out in anger and was about to slash Asia with his Sword of Light. Takuya acted quick, and performed the **K****awarimi-no-jutsu **to switch with Asia. When Freed swung down his sword, his sword clashed with the Takuya's katana. Takuya then looked at Freed with an angered look and shouted,

"Lay one finger on her...and you'll find yourself dead!" Takuya then delivered a powerful knee attack on Freed's solar plexus, sending him across the room. Takuya was about to charge in and attack more, but then the floor glows in a blue and white color. Takuya looked surprised for a second and stopped. He then saw that a magic circle started to form, and it had the Gremory household image on it!

**Play: Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Kakugo**

*FLASH*

A light filled the room for a few seconds, and then I found the others in the room.

"Takuya-kun, we came to rescue you." Kiba said while smiling at me.

"Ara ara. This is awful." spoke Akeno while having a worrying look around the room

"…Priest." was all Koneko said. Should have expected as much.

I just smirked at them and said, "Geez. What took you guys so long?"

"Ah ha! Here's a present for a group of Devils!" shouted Freed while slashing his Sword of Light at us.

*KA-CHING*

Blade and blade meet against the room. It was Kiba's blade that stopped Freed's own blade.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!" Kiba said while pushing forward with his blade. Freed then responded,

"Oh ho! A mere Devil being saying kinds words about his own? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you one the sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?" The two then clashed blades with each other, and Kiba looked back at Freed with an anguished face and said,

"What a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest...Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

The two sword users kept clashing, with Freed laughing with glee while Kiba was handling the situation with eyes fully focused. Kiba then said,

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils...the most dangerous one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!?" Shouted Freed. "You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

Akeno then said with a serious look on her face, "Even us Devils have rules."

"Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear." was all Rias said when she stood right next to me. She then turned towards me and said,

"Takuya, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house." She then noticed blood tricking down my right arm. Her eyes narrowed and said,

"Takuya. Did you get wounded?"

I looked at my right shoulder, and the turned back to Rias and said, "I'm fine. Just got my right shoulder grazed. Nothing to worry about."

Rias nodded at me, and then turned towards Freed with a cold expression. Did my small injury really cause that much anger from Rias?

**[Imagine what her reaction would be like if you lost a leg]**

'...I just shudder at what she'll do.' thought Takuya.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?" spoke Rias in a low and cold tone.

'Wait...did she just call me cute?' Takuya thought while having a slight blush on his face.

"Yes, yes! I have been playing around with that Devil. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream." was all Freed said. After finishing his sentence, an explosion resonated across the room. The one responsible for that explosion was none other than Rias' Destruction Magic. She then coldly spoke,

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging my personal possessions."

'...Okay...why am I sounding more of a dog than a person?' thought Takuya while just sweat dropping at the fact that Rias is calling him her "personal possession". Her anger and pissed-off attitude caused her to resonate a wave of power across the room.

**[Heh heh heh. My host is being seen nothing more than puppy.]**

'Shut up' thought an annoyed Takuya. Akeno then spoke to Rias in a serious voice

"Buchou! There are a few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

**Play: God Eater Burst Ost - God and Man **(A/N: You can choose vocal or instrumental. Though, I highly recommend vocal.)

Buchou gives another cold stare at Freed, and then turned to Akeno.

"Akeno, once we retrieve Takuya, we will return to our headquarters. Prepare for teleportation."

"Yes." was all Akeno said and then started to cast a spell.

'Wait...we're retreating?' I quickly turned to Asia, and quickly spoke to Rias,

"Buchou! We have to take her as well!"

"It's impossible." Rias said. "Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants."

"But she is innocent! She nothing more than being used!" I exclaimed at her. He quickly turned to Asia. She just smiled and said,

"Takuya-san, let's meet again."

"Asia" I cried out while trying to reach out to her as the magic circle decided to glow again. Freed then shouted, "Like I will let you escape!"

The crazed Exorcist came slashing at us, but Koneko threw the sofa against him.

By the time the priest smacks away the sofa with his sword, the Gremory group managed to teleport away.

...

(At the clubroom)

**Play: Fullmetal Alchemist: Equivalent Exchange**

"There are two types of Exorcists." Rias stated while healing my grazed shoulder.

"The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one. The "Stray Exorcists"."

"Stray Exorcist? I can assume that they're similar Stray Devils, right?"

Rias nodded to my statement.

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

'Why say erased? Can't you just say that they're just killed?' thought Takuya. Rias then continued,

"There are some who survive. What do you think happens to those Exorcists? It's simple. They go to the Fallen Angels."

"Yes. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the heaven, they still have the power of light. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us."

'Huh...so they're recruiting people like us? I wonder if the normal Angels are doing a similar thing?' Takuya thought. He then said,

"In short, Fallen Angels and Exorcists both have a motive to kill the Devils, and team up together?" They nodded at me, and Rias said,

"Yes. That's why they are called "Stray Exorcists". So the dangerous Exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The boy priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a "Stray Exorcist" who belongs to an organisation with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual Exorcists. It's not smart to deal with them. So, the Church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

Takuya then went into deep thoughts about the group, and was trying to figure out how Asia, out of all people, got involved with them. All of this seems to suspicious and confusing. He then sighed and decided that right thing to do, and say it in front of Rias.

"Buchou...I need to that girl, Asia."

"It's impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, we would also have to fight." Takuya paused for a few moments, and has decided to say things carefully.

"We are enemies to the Fallen Angels regardless, Buchou. No matter what we do, even if we do nothing, the fallen angels are going to see us as Devils as enemies and attack us when the opportunity is right...They're using Asia for something big. I just know it. And that plan of theirs is going to harm us." Takuya said while having a serious expression. Rias looked surprised at his response. His serious expression faded, and went into a sad look and said,

"Besides...she stood up for me, even when she knew I was a Devil. Even more, Asia is nothing more than a tool to them...they're abusing her." Takuya then clenched his fist, angered at how he couldn't do anything.

Rias just looked at him with an understanding look, and then embraced Takuya in a comforting hug. Takuya's eyes just widened at her actions, and then blushed at the contact he was having with her. She then softly spoke,

"Takuya...If there was something that I could do while not triggering bad between Fallen Angels and Devils, then I would do it."

"...Thank you...Buchou...for understanding."

...

(Next Day, At The Park)

**Play: Fairy Tail Ost: Home**

Takuya sighed as he sat on the bench. He decided to skip school, and relieve the stress that he had experienced during that day. Rias allowed him, saying that it was best for him to rest physically and mentally.

He was thinking about what transpired yesterday. He asked himself many many questions. Why was Asia, of all people, with the Fallen Angels? What are the Fallen Angels planning? What is transpiring right now?

**[You know, asking yourself questions without knowing the answer will lead you nowhere. It's becoming quite pitiful]**

'...'

**[Oi. Gaki.]**

'...'

**[GAKI!]**

Takuya snapped out of his thoughts from Zero's yell. "Sorry," Takuya said. "I wasn't listening Zero. What did you say Zero?"

**[Kuh...Nevermind]**

"Okay...if you say so." said Takuya. He then went back into thoughts. If Zero had hands, he would do a face palm because of his host's obliviousness.

Takuya then tried to assess the situation around him. As or right now, the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils are all hostile to each other, just at a low level. If he were to do something reckless or something wrong, it could trigger a large-scale battle or war between Fallen Angels and Devils, causing lives to be lost more...all because of his actions. He didn't want Asia to suffer, while not dragging others into his personal selfish problems. He needed to find the solution to solve this...but how?

His train of thought was broken with a rumble...from his stomach. Takuya just gave another sigh, and decided to get something to eat. As he stood up, his eyes caught onto something familiar...it was something that was related to blonde...someone he is trying to save. The girl felt a presence near her, and turned her head. Her eyes widened at the sight of Takuya.

"...Asia?"

"Takuya-san?"

...

(At a fast-food restaurant)

**Play: Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Ost: Destiny Islands**

Asia just looked really confused at the cash register. The cashier, on the other hand, looked confused as well. Takuya just gave a tired smile on how sheltered this girl is.

"...Is there something that you like to order?"

"I'm sorry. She is relatively new here. Just two burgers and fries please, along with a milkshake." Takuya said while giving an apologetic smile.

The cashier just looked relieved, and took his order. Asia just went into shock, and then entered a look a little ashamed and said,

"Auuu...I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself..."

Takuya just put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and said, "There is nothing to be ashamed about. You're still adjusting, so it is fine."

The two then received their order and sat down at a booth. As the two ate their meals, Takuya had to teach Asia on how to eat the types of food she was holding. Takuya was really amazed and shocked on how sheltered Asia is, and not going out to the outside world that much. From burgers to milkshakes, he had to teach her everything. Takuya then thought it was best to ask her some questions to figure out a few things. But first...

"Asia?"

"Ah, yes?" she said while wiping her mouth from the meal she ate.

"...Do you want me to show you around?"

"Really?" she asked surprise. He just smiled at her and said,

"Really. Trust me, you're going to have a great time."

**[Why do I get a feeling that you two are going on a date?] **

Zero's statement just went ignored, while the two just went on and have fun.

...

(At the arcade)

**Continue Playing Kingdom Hearts 1.5 Ost: Destiny Islands**

As Takuya showed Asia around town, he decided it was time to take her to the arcade and show her the fun stuff in life. Even for him, a shinobi who came from a world that lacked this kind of technology (A/N: even though there are head sets, tvs, refrigerators, a computerized screen to determine matches, and movie crews...wait...what timeline is the Land of Shinobi in?), he was also having fun along with her.

Right now, the two were at a crane game. Takuya caught her gaze on the machine, and has decided to take her there.

"There anything that catches your interest, Asia?" Takuya asked.

"N-no...it's nothing..." she denied. However, Takuya just saw right through her and caught her looking at a Rache-Kun doll. He then walked to the claw-mcahine and inserted a coin in it. After using quick precision and accuracy, he managed to get it on his first try. Remember...Shinobi training.

"Here" he said with a genuine smiling while giving it to Asia. Asia, in return, blushed and accepted it. She then said,

"How did you...?"

"I was looking at your eyes, and saw that you were looking at one of the dolls." replied Takuya

She just smiled and held the doll close to her.

...

(Evening: At the park)

**Play: Blazblue Alter Memory: Sun Gentle People**

The two were just laughing while walking down the streets and entered the park where they met. Today was nothing but pure fun for them. Experiencing many exciting games, seeing many shops, taking her to many food stands...it was just like a date. But for Takuya, he never thought it was a date, and saw it as a "tour" for Asia. Yep, Takuya may be keen on the battlefield, but a completely oblivious to things related to romance.

As the two decided to rest on a park bench, Asia looked at Takuya's right shoulder and said with a concerned tone,

"Takuya-san...are you still injured from yesterday?"

Takuya looked at his right shoulder, but then shrugged it off by saying, "It is nothing to worry about. It is just a graze."

However, Takuya's statement just made Asia's expression more stern. Asia then lean towards my shoulder and pulls up my sleeve. Even though my wound is healed, there was still a graze mark, as well as a slight bruise. Asia saw Takuya's injury and placed her palm there. Just like before, a green aura has surrounded Asia's hand and Takuya's injury. In a matter of seconds, Takuya's slight injury was gone. Asia then asked, "How is it?"

Takuya took a closer look at his shoulder, and was highly impressed with the healing technique. Asia's healing could rival a lot of medical-ninja, maybe even Lady Tsunade. He then said,

"Wow Asia...I don't see any marks at all on my shoulder. It was like it was never there in the first place. It's all thanks to your Sacred Gear, right?

Asia then said, "Yes, it is."

Takuya then decided to tell her something to. "You know...I also have Sacred Gears. Though, both of them are hard to deal with. One keeps nagging while the other just seems a little basic."

**[...Gaki?]**

'Yes Zero?'

**[Which one were you referring to?]**

'Depends...can i choose both?'

**[...Fuck you.]**

'Ouch.'

Asia went surprised and said, "Takuya-san, you also have a Sacred Gear, but also two? I didn't know at all."

"I find your power amazing to Asia. The power to heal is highly useful, you know?" said Takuya.

**End Ost and enter short silence**

However, even though Takuya's compliment was given to Asia, Asia's reaction was different. Her expression went sad, and a few tears managed to escape from her eyes. Takuya's eyes just widened at her, and decided to comfort her on what is wrong.

"Asia? Did I do something wrong?" asked a concerned Takuya.

Asia shook her head and has decided to tell Takuya about something that will reveal everything.

Asia began her story as the "Holy Maiden"

**Play: One Piece: A Mother's Love**

In a certain region in Europe, there was a certain girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a nearby Church, and was nurtured by a nun along and grew up along with other orphans. The girl also happened to be a strong follower of the Church when she received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance. From there on, her life's course took effect. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolised by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumours brought rumours and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden", even without her approval. She didn't hold any dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God...But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend...She understood why...She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular...They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans...But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it...A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action...But that changed her life forever. One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

There were many people that had the power to heal. However, the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils. Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past...The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch". As a result, people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the organisation of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Even so, the girl was abandoned...God didn't save her. What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her...There was no one who cared about her.

"...It's because I didn't pray enough...It's because *sob* I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." she said while crying at the same time.

Takuya just gave her a look of sympathy. He knew on what she was experiencing and going through. She was similar and different to what a jinchuriki experienced. Jinchuriki were seen as nothing more than weapons, or monsters to people's eyes. Asia was an "irregular" and was treated good for her healing, but not herself. Jinchuriki were shunned and hated...Asia was also shunned and hated because she acted of kindness... Takuya just clenched his fist. Takuya himself was a jinchuriki, and has also felt the pain of being shunned and hated...but at a smaller degree. What he experienced probably half of what Naruto experienced during his early years...He knew Asia's loneliness.

Church call themselves holy and divine? No...even the Church has a dark side. And this dark side has brought suffering to people...to her...

This scenario also reminded Takuya on how Church is similar to hidden villages. They want perfect weapons or power, and must tame it. If they aren't able to control or it isn't able to satisfy their needs, then they simply discard it.

And as for God...he was already in Takuya's shit list.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it." she said while looking down with a sad expression. Takuya then took her hand and held onto it. Asia looked at him confused, while Takuya just gave an honest smile and said,

"Enough...there is no need to beat yourself up over something so trivial. You're in no ways clumsy. You're a girl with a kind heart, and will do anything to help, even if its the enemy. That shows how kind you are. Also, you have been raised a sheltered life, and you didn't know much about the outside world. If I were in your shoes, then I would have done the same." She then responded

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk with them..."

Takuya then said in a fake-hurt tone and said, "Asia, I'm hurt. You never considered me as your friend?" And then went into a more comforting tone and said, "And the stuff we did today proves it. Even though I'm a Devil, everything will be alright. I won't take anything precious from you. Instead, I will support you as a friend, and you call me anytime. Here." He pulled out a phone. Asia looked a little concerned.

"...Is that a pact with the Devil?"

Takuya gave a small laugh and said, "No. It isn't like that, don't worry. This is going to help us contact each other, because we're friends. We can shop together, we can eat delicious food together...We can do all the things that are fun." said while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. Asia's other hand and went to her mouth while she was crying and said,

"*sob* Takuya-san...I don't have any common sense."

He just took his other hand and put it on her shoulder and said, "I'll help you learn. There are many things that I can help you with, Asia. Besides, Japan is a pretty big place to learn, and this learning has fun in it. So I'll be glad to help you."

"...I can't even speak Japanese, or even know the Japanese culture." she said.

"I can take you to many Japanese places that are excellent in teaching culture." stated Takuya, and finally saw Asia's tears stopping. She quietly said,

"I don't know what to talk about..."

Takuya just gave a chuckle. He then said, "If you want to talk about something, then lets talk about your day. C'mon Asia, I'm your friend. I'll help and support you in any way." His words finally got to Asia, as Asia finally gave a smile and said, "Really?"

"Really. Friends till the end, as they always say." said Takuya while flashing a grin.

"It's impossible" said a voice that entered their conversation. Takuya's eye first widened in surprise, and then narrowed at it.

**Play: Magi - The Labyrinth of Magic OST - Un Vrai Orage**

'That voice...'

**[The one who killed you. Hmph. About time she showed herself. It's time to redeem yourself, my host.]**

'Agreed' thought Takuya. He turned to see the Fallen Angel who killed him that night. He then spoke with a low tone and said, "You..." She just gave a laugh at him and said, "Oh wow. You survived. And to add the fact that you're a Devil now. Are you serious? That is the worst."

"Raynare-sama..." Asia said while shocked at seeing her. Takuya stepped in front of her and sarcastically stated,

"So what do we owe the pleasure of Fallen Angel-san?" His words just caused Raynare to sneer at him and look at him in disgust and angrily retorted,

"I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me that way...Oh...That girl, Asia. She is my personal belonging. Can I have her back? It is useless to run away."

'Oh, so Asia ran away? That proves that Asia is nothing more than being used.' thought Takuya. Asia then responded with disgust,

"...No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people...Also, you people did things to me…"

'...Did things to her? What in the hell did these guys do to her?' thought Takuya.

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me."

Takuya then summoned his gauntlet and his katana and entered his battle stance. Raynare just laughed at him and said,

"Oh, so that is your Sacred Gear? I was told that your Sacred Gear was a dangerous one before from the higher-ups, but it looks like they were totally wrong! That Sacred Gear is one of the common ones. It's called the Twice Critical. It doubles the power of the possessor for a temporally time, but having you double your power is not a threat to me. Truly, a fitting object for a low-class Devil like you."

Takuya just gave her a bored look and said, "Oh? And guess what? Look at all the zero cares I give!" He would've cussed, but Asia was behind him. He didn't want her to hear any more bad words. Takuya got the reaction he wanted, because Raynare went into an angered look.

**[Is she ignoring me?]**

'Seems so Zero. You're a Sacred Gear that is literally out of this world. So...you're unknown.'

**[Kuh...I don't care. Let's just take care of her.]**

'Agreed'

Takuya then grabbed the hilt of his katana, and put one jutsu to the test...and Raynare was perfect.

"Without a trace in the darkness...**Dark Wind Style: ****Dark Winter's Riposte!" **shouted out Takuya while drawing his katana out of his sheath and giving a quick slash. The slash of the blade produced a black colored crescent shaped projectile coming at Raynare at high speed. Raynare widened in surprise and narrowly dodged the attack. The attack sailed through the air and sliced off a tree's huge branch. When she focused back on her surroundings, she found Takuya in front of her, catching her off guard once again. Takuya then performed a 180-spin side kick in the air, landing on Raynare's stomach and sent Raynare flying. He landed on the ground, and decided to use his Twice Critical.

**{Boost!}**

The boost gave Takuya the power he needed, as well as increasing his chakra levels. And they say this thing is useless. Takuya decided to taunt Raynare in order to bring her into more anger. The more anger there is, the more you become blind in battle

"What's the matter? I thought you could easily deal with a "low-class Devil"."

Asia looked really surprised with his abilities, while Raynare stood up and glared at him.

"...You damn disguisting Devil..."

"Thank you. The is the nicest compliment I ever heard." Takuya sarcastically stated.

Her glare intensified, but then grew a devious smile.

'Crap...that look on her face...what is she planning?' thought Takuya while preparing himself. Raynare grew a Spear of Light in her hand, and then threw it. Takuya was going to dodge it, but then saw the angle of the projectile to be not heading towards him...it was...! Takuya turned his head to where the light was aimed at and it was Asia!

'Shit!' was all Takuya though. He forgot all about Asia! He was just focused on dealing with Raynare. He then decided to do something, but not without a price.

Asia's eyes widened at the Spear of Light coming at her and closed her eyes to brace herself for the attack.

**Play: One Piece Ost: Uunan and the Stone Storage Room**

*STAB*

Asia waited for the spear to hit her...but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a different position from before...it was where Takuya stood when facing Raynare. When she turned her head to where she originally stood, she found that Takuya was standing there...with a Spear of Light piercing his leg.

"URK!" Takuya grunted out while wincing from the incredible pain he was experiencing right now. It was more painful than that Bullet of Light he received on the shoulder. It felt like his leg was being burned and boiled at the same time.

'Not...the greatest idea...but it was to save Asia' thought Takuya. He performed a **K****awarimi-no-jutsu **with Asia in order to save her.

**[You fool...]**

'It was...the only way...to save Asia' thought Takuya while suffering from the pain. He went down on one-knee because of the damage. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain, but it wasn't working well...but then the pain started to fade...wait...was he recovering that quickly? He then opened his eyes and saw Asia healing his leg. Raynare than spoke,

"Asia. If you don't want that Devil to be killed, come with me. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. Your power, the Twilight Healing, is a rare Sacred Gear unlike the Sacred Gear of the Devil over there."

'Damn it! She knew that I was going to sacrifice myself to protect her from that attack...and now she is using me as a hostage!' angrily thought Takuya.

"I understand." said Asia. Takuya eyes widened, and he turned to her and yelled out, "Asia!"

"Takuya-san. Thank you for what you did for me today. It was really fun." she said while smiling. She completely healed Takuya's leg. After confirming it, she walked torward Raynare. Raynare smirked at both of them and said,

"Good girl, Asia. That's it. Problem solved...I suppose I'll let Devil-kun go. With today's ritual, you will be freed from your suffering."

Takuya was prepared to make his move again, but he was interrupted when Asia said with a smile,

"Takuya-san...Thank you for being friends with someone like me."

"Goodbye. If you bother me again, I will kill you." Raynare said while wrapping her wings around Asia, and then flew off.

Takuya just stood there, looking at where Raynare took off. Turning his head to the right, he saw Asia's doll on the ground. Takuya then clenched his fist and thought one thing:

'Asia...I will save you...no matter what...that is a promise.'

...

**And that is a wrap!**

**Okay, now I want to explain a few things for those who get confused with ****Dark Chakra. According to the Naruto wikia, it is stated that:**

******"Dark Chakra** is a special chakra formed from the negative emotions of the heart. Created by the Zero-Tails, as it feeds on the negative emotions of the people around it, it is shown to be extremely powerful... though it eventually destroys the mind, and rots the soul of the user."

**"The dark chakra produced by the Zero-Tails grants its host a great source of power, giving them access to high-level techniques without even using hand seals while negating any potential drawbacks those techniques may otherwise bring."**

**It was also stated that if one's chakra system was messed with while flowing Dark Chakra, it will also lead to consequences, such as heavy body damage.**

**However, in this particular fanfic, a certain group (I won't tell you, or else spoilers) has managed to create a powerful fuinjutsu seal that manages to suppress the drawbacks of the Dark Chakra destroying the mind and soul. However, the consequence for messing with the chakra system with the flow of Dark Chakra is still in effect. Still, in the DXD verse, there hasn't been one technique or person to mess with the the chakra systems of people.**

**Now let me tell you the stark differences and similarities between Takuya and Shinno's abilities (the guy who used Dark Chakra in the Naruto Shippuden 2nd movie):**

**P.S: Takuya's abilities will be explained here. **

**Shinno:**

**1) Shinno has used his skill, the Body Revival Technique. This technique is where, as the Naruto Wikia States, "allows the user to survive any otherwise normally fatal damage and instantly heal from the damage. The use of this technique allows the user to also perform techniques, that are normally body taxing, without any drawbacks." **

**2) Another statement of Naruto Wikia is that, "When combined with Dark Chakra, this technique can also be used to physically enhance the person to superhuman levels of speed, strength, and healing capabilities."**

**Takuya:**

**1) He doesn't have the Body Revival Technique. ****Without the Body Revival Technique, Dark Chakra is not enhanced through the technique, giving Takuya a basic version of Dark Chakra.**

**2) This means that as of right now, Takuya cannot reach super levels like Shinno from Dark Chakra. Instead, this Dark Chakra just gives Takuya the ability to use techniques without hand seals, as well as negating certain drawbacks from his techniques.**

**3) Takuya has the Boosted Gear to substitute the Body Revival Technique + Dark Chakra. Only difference is that it doesn't heal.**

**4) Zero-Tails moved into Takuya's 5-release sword, thus transferring all of the Dark Chakra into the 5-release sword. Thus, this gives a huge boost to the sword. So Takuya's sword now has the ability to send out Dark Versions of the 5-relase: wind, earth, fire, water, lightning**

**5) Even though Zero and the Dark Chakra is in the sword, do not forget that the 5-release Sacred Gear is tied to Takuya's soul, just like all Sacred Gears. Thus, this gives Takuya connection to Zero and Dark Chakra. So Takuya still has Dark Chakra to use, though not able to draw the elemental attacks from the katana. The katana serves more of an amplifier or converter for Dark Chakra to turn into elemental attacks.**

**6) As a result, Takuya can manipulate dark chakra and turn them into Dark Chakra attacks without his sword.**

**7) Even though Takuya has access to high amounts of Dark Chakra, his own Chakra level serves as his own limit. The amount of Chakra he has equals the amount of Dark Chakra he receives. Though, he is able to draw more Dark Chakra in certain circumstances. Might not make any sense, but this reason will serve best for a reason. I want Takuya to be strong, but not too OP. That's all I want to say.**

**(Explanation about Dark Chakra End)**

**Jutsu List:**

******1) K****awarimi-no-jutsu**

******2) ****Dark Wind Style: ****Dark Winter's Riposte! ; This particular jutsu is the dark version of the wind style, hence Dark Wind Style. The move Winter's Riposte (without the Dark added to it) is used from Blazblue; more specifically, Jin and Hakumen. In a certain Blazblue Chronophantasma cutscene, both Jin and Hakumen perform Winter's Riposte, which sends out a projectile that has enough energy to cut. With Takuya, his attack is the same as theirs, but this time, infused with dark and wind chakra. With Dark Chakra, it gives the attack a black color.**

**********3) Henge-no-jutsu: Forgot to describe about this earlier in the earlier chapter. The Henge-no-jutsu is a jutsu where it causes the user to change their appearance. Simple as that :3.**

**********I will be choosing some techniques to become english or japanese. depends on the technique.**

**And that is all for explanations. Please Review :D and No Flames.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements.**

**Reply to the reviewers (which is just one):**

**To ariboku34: glad to see that you're enjoying my fanfic. Also, you were close on getting the previous chapter title correct. You were right on the light's stay part, but for the "for it will lead you to Twilight's pain" part, it meant revealing Asia's painful past. But hey, I could also accept that answer to. So good for you.**

**Let's Start the Story!**

"You're really starting to annoy me." = speaking

'Crud...gotta make it!' = thoughts

**[Heh heh heh...] =** Zero

**Rasengan! = **Jutsu/Spell

**{Boost!} **= Boosted Gear

**...**

**Chapter 5: A Clash Between Fallen and Darkness Will Lead to Twilight's End, but Forever Give Birth to a New Dawn.**

(At the Occult Research Room)

*SLAP*

A slapping sound echoed across the room, and then followed by a silence. Takuya just stood there, with hair shadowing over his eyes as Rias slapped him. After the incident with the Raynare, he immediately headed toward Rias and the others and tell them about the situation and asked for their help. However, all of his pleas are denied, and ended up with a slap from Rias. She then said with a serious expression

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? No is no. I can't allow you to save that Sister."

He then turned his head back to her and gave her a slight glare and said, "Asia has a Sacred Gear that is essential to the Fallen Angel's plans. When that plan succeeds, I know something is terrible that is bound to happen. The enemy will gain more strength, and use it against us or cause another war! That is why we have to act now!"

"You will definitely be killed if you go. You won't be able to come back to life anymore. Do you understand?" she responded back. However, the response she expected from Takuya was unexpected. Takuya then said in a low voice,

"...You think I'm afraid of death...No...I don't fear death, nor do I welcome death...I'm just indifferent to it." He then looked at Rias with a determined expression and said, "Asia is my friend. I'll do anything it takes to save her, and I'll gladly risk my life in order to do it."

Rias expression then went from surprised to a soft expression and said, "I'm surprised on what you said...It is also such a wonderful thing to see that you care about somebody that much. However, it is not as simple as you think. The Fallen Angels and Devils are -"

Takuya interrupted, "I know Buchou. Devils and Fallen Angels have been glaring at each other for many years. I know that there are still clashes between them, but at small scale. They're our enemies. I get it. That is why we have to act in self-defense and prevent the Fallen Angels from harming us!"

Rias just stood there surprised once more. Takuya just seems to understand and grasp relationships between races like he had experienced it before...it was like second nature to him. He has also shown the right knowledge of knowing how to act in certain situations. However, her surprise ended when Akeno came in the room and whispered in Rias' ear. Both of them soon grew a serious expression on their face. Rias looked at Takuya and the others for a few moments, and then spoke,

"I've got an urgent thing to do now. Akeno and I will go out for a bit."

"...So that is it? You're just going to-"

Rias then put her finger on Takuya's lips. She then spoke,

"Takuya, there are a couple of things I need to tell you."

'What? Why is she...?' Takuya thought in a confused manner. Rias then spoke,

"The first is that you think that a Pawn is a weak piece, right?"

Takuya just plainly nodded at her. 'Where is she getting at?'

"That's a big misunderstanding. Pawn has a special ability that no other pieces have, and that ability is called Promotion. Just like the actual chess game, a Pawn can change into other classes if they reach the opponent's base. They are able to promote to any other piece besides the King. Takuya, the moment you step foot in the location I acknowledge as "Enemy's base", you are able to change into any piece besides the King." She paused for a moment for Takuya to just take in the information.

Takuya just silently stared at her. Trying to take in the new information about his piece. 'Why is she telling me this right now?'

Rias then continued, "It hasn't been that long since you became a Devil, so there are restrictions. It's probably still impossible for you to be promoted to the Queen. But you could change to other classes. If you wish strongly for Promotion within your heart, then there will be a change in your ability."

'...So there are some restrictions to that ability. Dark Chakra might be able to negate the effects, but I shouldn't try that experiment during a fight, because that will be suicide. Besides...Dark Chakra might not work on Promotion, with the state that I am currently in right now. I also think that Dark Chakra couldn't affect it.'

Rias then continued, "There is one more thing. The second is your Sacred Gear." she then stroked Takuya's cheek with her hand, and then said, "...Desire. Sacred Gear is driven with the power of desire. And it also determines the power for it as well. Even though you are a Devil, your will to desire hasn't been lost. The stronger you desire, the stronger your Sacred Gear will respond to you." Takuya just silently stared at her.

'...Desire? The feeling that controls Sacred Gears...First is about Promotion...and then there is the feeling of...!'

Takuya was then broken out of his thoughts again, when Rias said,

"There's one last thing you should never forget, Takuya. Even a Pawn can take down the King. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger."

As she finished her sentence, Rias and Akeno left the room via magic circle. Takuya just stood there silenced for a few moments. But something unexpected came from Takuya that surprised Kiba and Koneko in the room. Takuya started laughing. He was laughing! Kiba then slowly approached Takuya from behind and said,

"...Takuya-kun?" His question went ignored, as Takuya said in a slightly laughing tone,

"...So that is what you were planning all along! To dupe me like that! Buchou, you shouldn't beat around the bush like that." It all made perfect sense to Takuya! She explained two important facts to him, and she left without restricting him to leave. It all adds up!

"...Takuya-sempai...?" Koneko spoke as she looked confused at him. Takuya then stopped laughing and turned towards the both of them. He then said,

"Sorry...but I couldn't believe it. I figured out on what Buchou is planning."

Kiba and Koneko's eye widened in surprise. Takuya figured it out already!

Kiba then spoke, "I'm surprised. I didn't think that you could figure out the whole situation already."

Takuya then smirked at him and said, "Was there any doubt?"

Kiba just smiled at him and said, "Nope, not at all."

Takuya then spoke, "Alright. I know the Buchou is letting me go into enemy territory and save Asia...however..."

Kiba just looked a little confused at him and said, "However...?"

Takuya then said, "I cannot accomplish this on my own. I'm going to need you and Koneko-san's help. So...are you going willing to help?"

Kiba just smiled at him, while Koneko just gave a silent nod.

"I thought as much. Let's go."

...

(Outside the Church - Inside the Church)

**Play: Soul Eater Ost: Lady of Gorgon**

The now 3-man (or 2 guy and 1 girl team) devil team was now hiding themselves while in front of the church. The lamp flickering on and off every now and then. Takuya, along with Kiba and Koneko, was looking at the layout of the Church. Takuya, being the former ninja he is, was now analyzing and strategizing on all the possibilities with the structure of the lay out. Kiba then spoke, "From this presence, it's certain that there is a Fallen Angel inside."

"It is true, considering that this is where I last saw Asia go to." spoke Takuya. Kiba then nodded at Takuya and then said,

"Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious."

"Considering that I have heard that there is a certain plan going on right now, I highly doubt that anyone is in the dormitory. Besides, this so called sanctuary is probably the key place to this Church. So we can ignore the dormitory." spoke Takuya in a analytical tone. Kiba was once again impressed by Takuya's analytical skills, and then said,

"Yes, we can ignore that part. Most Stray Exorcist groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary."

"Wonder why." spoke Takuya, still having his eyes glued to the map. However, at the corner of Takuya's sight, he saw Kiba grew a bitter smile. Takuya wondered on that brought on that negative emotion...perhaps it was related to the Church? High possibility.

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected by God, they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred."

**[Hatred...a powerful and dark emotion, enough to satisfy even me. And these humans become pathetic by venting their hatred** **to this God. Honestly, it is quite pitiful.}**

Takuya eye's just narrowed at that emotion. He has seen countless people succumb to their hatred, and lead them to a dark path...just like Sasuke. However, Takuya was kind of shocked when Sasuke changed. He just guess that some people are able to break from that hatred...but only a few. But Takuya absently thought,

'If I know anything from Naruto, it is that he is determined to break that hatred and find peace, no matter what.' He then gave a small nostalgic smile, barely noticeable to others. However...

"...Takuya-sempai, why are you smiling?" asked Koneko, while having a raised eyebrow. Takuya just looked a bit surprised, and then went into a calm and apologetic face and then said,

"Sorry...kind of went through a phase there. Just ignore it."

Koneko just have him a glance, before retuning to the map.

"Alright...moving on..." spoke Takuya. Kiba then spoke,

"The sanctuary is located right behind the entrance. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary, and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us."

"Charging straight in? Well, I guess we might as well. The enemy are suspecting us anyway, and I think they caught onto us, so no point in stealth then," spoke Takuya while giving out a sigh. So much for sneakiness.

The trio then charged towards the Church and passed through the entrance of the Church and into the sanctuary. Takuya then quickly looked around the room, trying to find any enemies or traps...there were none. Except there were candles at the end of the room...along with...

**Play: Magi The Kingdom of Magic - Cast of Damnation**

*CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP*

...Clapping noises. Takuya then prepared himself for the enemy, and then came familiar voice.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!"

'That voice...ugh, as if I had enough of him.' Takuya though while narrowing his eyes and going into battle stance. The person in front of them was none other than Freed, the psychotic blood lust priest. What an oxymoron. He then yelled out,

"Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut th-"

"**Dark Water Style: Touga Hyojin****!" **Takuya interrupted Freed while quickly drawing his katana out of his sheath and in one quick slash, came out a dark pressurized water in a shape of a crescent blade come towards Freed. Freed, being caught off guard, somehow managed to narrowly dodge the attack while rolling onto the floor. The water then hit the wall, and managed to create a slashed hole on the wall. Freed then shouted out, "Hey! I wan't finished you shitty Devil!

"Too bad. I really sick of hearing your crap. I've got someone to save, and you just speaking is wasting my time." spoke Takuya while giving Freed an annoyed look. Freed then gave Takuya a pissed off look, and then charged towards the group. The two comrades of Takuya looked surprised at Takuya's sudden attack and ability, but then shook it off and charged as well. However, one thought came to Koneko's mind.

'...What was that attack?...It felt so familiar...yet...dark...' Koneko then file a chill up her back, as if something came back to haunt her from the past. She shook it off, and then followed the others. Freed then continued

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-samas are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die! Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

'Why is he telling us this? Either he is confident to kill us, or just plain stupid.' thought Takuya

**[His insanity and bloodlust is what is influencing his mind]**

'I though as much' though Takuya. He then decided to use another technique.

"**Dark Fire Style: Dark Fireball Jutsu!"**

With another quickly draw-and-slash from the sheath, he sent out a volley-ball sized black fireball at the opponent. Freed then used his gun and shot several bullets towards the incoming fireball, which slowed the fireball, but didn't destroy it. Freed eye's widened at the incoming attack and had to dodge the incoming fireball. As he dodged and focused back on his opponents, he saw Koneko picking up the pews and throw it at him.

As the pews flew towards Freed, he used his Sword of Light to slash the pews in half, and then clashed swords with Kiba and said,

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Such a pain! Why are you guys so noisy!? I'm super very bad! I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!"

Kiba, with his speed and agility, was able to dodge the soundless bullets while continuing to attack Freed. Kiba then said, "Impressive. You are quite strong."

"Ahaha! You too! A Knight, huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!" yelled out Freed. Kiba's expression then went serious and then said,

"Then maybe I should also fight seriously for a bit then...Eat this."

Kiba's sword was then enveloped with a dark color, and then started to absorb the light from Freed's sword. The priest went into shock and confusion and shouted, ""Wh-what the hell is this!?"

"...Holy-Eraser, a darkness sword that devours light."

'Nows my chance!' thought Takuya as he dashed forwards Freed while activating his Twice Critical.

**{Boost!}**

Freed then noticed Takuya dashing towards him and pointed his gun at him. "Payback you shitty Devil!" Several shots of Light Bullets were fired at Takuya. However, Takuya saw right through the bullets and dodged them easily while deflecting some of them with his katana.

'I guess now is a good time!' though Takuya. "Promotion: Rook!"

"Promotion!? A Pawn!?" Yelled out Freed. Takuya then appeared in front of Freed and then used a another technique.

"**Darkness Style: Hell's Fang!"**

Takuya's leading hand was covered in a swirling dark chakra and managed a direct hit on Freed's chest, and then used his other hand covered in darkness to land an additional blow. The blow was powerful to send Freed flying into the wall and create a dent in it. Freed then staggered from the hit and shakily stood up.

'Now to finish him' thought Takuya while preparing to apply the finishing blow onto Freed. However, Freed had other plans, and took something out of his pocket and threw it onto the ground, which created a large flash to blind the others.

'Damn it! Didn't think that he had that type of thing!' thought Takuya while scowling. He never thought that the psychotic and blood lust Freed would come up with an escape place. The man is just unpredictable. However, Takuya heard one thing while he escaped.

"Don't fuck with me! You shit! A mere Devil shouldn't act cocky with me! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shit! For me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!"

And with that concluding statement, Freed is now gone. Takuya looked around his surroundings before sighing.

"Now I have a psychotic priest on the loose...No matter. He isn't the main objective. Right now, we have to say Asia." Takuya said while going back into a focused look. Kiba and Koneko just looked at him and nodded.

...

(Basement of the Church)

**End Ost from before and enter silence.**

The trio was now running down a set of stairs, considering that the enemies know that they're in their base. Takuya noticed around his surroundings were a lot of electricity works, but that wasn't the case. It was one and one goal only: save Asia. As we reached to the bottom of the stairs and approached a huge door, Koenko then spoke out,

"...Possibly at the end of this passage… I can smell that person…".

Takuya then closed his eyes and sensed the chakras that were on the other side of the room. He sense that there were numerous enemies, as well as others that were quite far. But for additional information...

**[I sense multiple intents of kill...all of them weak...but I sense a huge darkness...pride and arrogance.]**

'Raynare...' Takuya narrowed his eyes. He then turned to the others and said,

"Koneko-san is right. There are multiple enemies up ahead. I can sense them."

"I see..." Kiba said. "How are you able to sense them, Takuya-kun?"

"Question and answers later, Kiba. Right now-" Takuya said while bring up his leg and then kicked with force, "We got a friend to save!"

**Play: Naruto Shippuden Ost: Akatsuki's theme**

His kick sent the door flying off their hinges, and flied across the room. And with the doors open, it now revealed a room full of stray exorcists with Sword of Light in their hands, as well as...

"Welcome. Devils." spoke Raynare.

"Asia!" shouted out Takuya. "Takuya-san..." said Asia while shedding a tear in her eyes. But then Raynare spoke,

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now."

'Ritual...crap, are they-!' thought Takuya in a alarmed state.

Suddenly, Asia's body starts to glow, and she started to scream in a pained tone.

'Crap, gotta get to her soon!' He then charged forwards using his speed. When trying to pass them, the exorcists tried to stop them, but they were intercepted by Koneko and Kiba.

"...Please don't touch me." spoke Koneko

"Looks like I will have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate Priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour your light." said Kiba while giving a cold expression.

However, their efforts were for naught, as a large light comes out of Asia's body and Raynare caught it and hugging onto it. She then spoke in a tone of ecstasy,

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this, I will be loved!... Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!"

She was giving a green glow now. However, Takuya mostly focused on Asia as he went through the last exorcist. When he thanked Kiba and Koneko, he then sped towards Asia and used his katana to cut the chains and binds that bound Asia to the device. He then caught her, and saw her lifeless expression.

"...T-Takuya-san"

"...Hey Asia...I'm here." spoke Takuya. She just smiled at him and said,

"...Yes..."

"It's futile...Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die." Raynare spoke with a smirk. He glared at her, knowing that asking to give it back will be pointless. Instead, he just said,

"Knowing you, asking will be pointless. So...give it to me...or I will kill you." She just laughed at his threat, and said,

"There's no way you can accomplish that threat. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of you and erase all evidence."

"Tch...hiding this from you superiors and killing the evidence, I guess you truly are pathetic...Raynare." he spoke with a cold tone.

"I don't want a rotten brat like you insulting me and calling my name!" she spoke with sneer and anger.

"Takuya-kun! Our formation is at a disadvantage while we are protecting that girl! So go upstairs at once! We'll make the path for you! Now, hurry!" spoke Kiba as he was fending off the Stray Exorcists, along with Koneko, was was using her incredible strength the fend them off. Takuya just nodded at them, but not before using another jutsu to distract Raynare.

"**Dark Earth Style: Dead Spike!"** He thrust his sheathed Katana onto the floor, and created a thick black earth spike that sent Raynare flying into the wall. With that opportunity, he began to run with Asia in his arms.

'Gotta get outta here...I'm running out of Dark Chakra and Chakra to use...'

As he ran past Kiba and Koneko, he shouted out, "Thanks Kiba and Koneko. Don't you two die on me!"

"Right!" shouted out Kiba

"...Roger." spoke Koneko.

And with that, he ran out of the basement.

...

(Sanctuary of the Church)

**Play: Naruto Shippuden Ost: Sadness and Sorrow (A/N: Read slowly for a more emotional effect - just a suggestion though)**

Takuya left the stairs while carrying Asia in his arms. He then laid Asia onto the pews. He then saw her face really pale...

"C'mon Asia...hang in there...You'll be fine soon, and you'll be able to be free from this!" he spoke in a comforting and pleading tone. He took one of her hands...it was cold...with no warmth at all. Asia then said in a pained tone while smiling

"...I was happy that...I had a friend...even for a short while...If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more...?" Takuya then put his hand on her cheek while shedding a few tears and said,

"...Please don't say things like that...I always told you Asia...Friends till the end...no matter what..."

"...Please Asia...stay strong...I did promise you that I would take you to many places...j-just like a friend would...I will never go back in my promises...Believe it." said Takuya while unknowingly saying what Naruto would say.

Her breathing began to shallow and said, "...You even cry for someone like me...now I can..."

She put her hand onto Takuya''s wet cheek, and spoke one final word,

"...Thank you..."

With that, her body went limp, and no longer breathed. Her eye just closed...not even opening them...She's gone...

Takuya just looked at her with silence...tears still leaking from his eyes...he then wiped his eyes. He had to remember one important thing...one rule of being a shinobi is that you must never cry on the battlefield. Stopping his tears, he then puts her hands onto her stomach, and stood up. He clenched his fist in anger, and spoke one thing in hatred...

"...Raynare"

"You called?"

**End Ost and enter silence.**

He didn't turn to her, while having his hair shadowing over his eyes. She then continued with a smirk,

"Look at this...This is the wound I got from the Knight boy while I was coming here." she showed a cut on her arm, and then placed her hand over the wound and glowed in a green aura.

"Look. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present." showing her now healed wound to Takuya, who still didn't turn around. Instead, he just stood there, with his hands clenching so hard, they began to shake...however, she didn't notice this, and then continued on with victorious tone,

"My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama… My power is all for you…"

"...Shut the hell up..." Takuya spoke in a cold and emotionless tone.

"What, how dare you-" she spoke in anger as he continued,

"Do you really think that you will become great just because you acquired healing? Do you honestly think that you will become a supreme fallen angel just because you gained a Sacred Gear? I don't think you know how this world works, Raynare..."

He then slowly turned his head towards Raynare, and what Raynare saw was...

**Play: Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Rage Awakened**

There was no longer a face of sadness, nor a face of rage. Instead, it has shown a cold face, devoid of any emotions. His green eyes that were once bright with life now turned into a black color, void of any color to exist.

"...Your power, even with that addition, will never get you anywhere...All I see is a pathetic Fallen Angel who wants nothing more than attention and fame..." he spoke with a cold tone.

"I will show you...how small you are in this world..."

"Looks who is talking, you pathe-" she was cut off as Dark Chakra exploded out of Takuya. The pressure of the surrounding air became a little heavy, and the darkness around Takuya danced wildly. He then looked at her with one look and intent...break her.

**[He he he he...If I love anything else, it is the anger and rage that rolls off of Takuya...it really is unique...and is able to draw in more of my power...finally...some action] **thought Zero.

"...Let's go...Sacred Gears."

**{Dragon Booster!}**

The Sacred Gear on Takuya's left arm activates as it responded to Takuya's cold rage against Raynare. The jewel in the gauntlet makes a bright shine, and mysterious mark appear on the gauntlet. It then began extending and growing on his arm.

'...This strength...my other Sacred Gear...?' Takuya thought when he felt strength continuing to grow. He gave Raynare a last cold look, and then charged forwards with his his sheathed katana. When approaching Raynare, he did a slash with his katana, with Raynare narrowly dodging the blade. Still holding onto arrogance on confidence, she then said,

"I will explain it so even a dummy like you can understand. It's a simple power difference. I have a power of 1000. You have a power of 1. You can't shorten the gap between us no matter wh-"

**{Boost!}**

She was cut off once again when she dodged a punch incoming towards her, and his punch impacted with the wall, causing huge cracks to appear. He then turned to her and said,

"...I'm really getting sick of all your bullshit. Stop talking and start fighting, you damn crow."

"You impudent brat! Don't talk to me like that!" she shouted with a sneer and threw another Spear of Light at him. She smirked when he didn't move to dodge her attack, but then went into shock. The reason why is because...

An arm extended from Takuya's shadow. Takuya's shadow managed to create an arm that appeared to have a black color, and it grabbed the incoming Spear of Light, which was few inches away from hitting Takuya's body. The arm then tightened its grip on the Spear of Light, and crushed it, making the Spear of Light shatter into pieces. He then spoke to her,

"...It that it...because my **Shadow Arm** is able to block it."

**{Boost!}**

He slowly walked towards her, with the **Shadow Arm **moving around him like a snake, preparing to attack its prey. Raynare face went into panic and began throwing multiple Spears of Light at him. However, he saw this and then used a jutsu from his 5-release sword.

"**Dark Lightning Style: Lance of Lightning!" **The technique sent out multiples lances of black-colored lightning, and intercepted with the incoming Spears of Light, and causing an minor explosion in the room, which has also led to a small smoke cloud between them. Raynare put her arms to shield herself from the explosion's wind, but that was a terrible mistake, because the **Shadow Arm **emerged from the smoke cloud and hits Raynare with a direct hit onto her solar plexus, which sent her flying across the room.

"Urk!" she grunted out when she crashed onto the wall. She began healing herself, and her wounds slowly healed. However...

"It is time for you to truly fall, Raynare!" shouted out Takuya, and then his Sacred Gear on his left arm shouted out

**{Explosion!} **

Takuya expelled out more Dark Chakra and power from his body, which caused cracks to appear on the floor, and the room began to shake a little. The Fallen Angel went into shock with the power that was expelling out of Takuya, and then spoke in a disbelieving tone.

"...Impossible. What is this? Why is something like this happening? Isn't that Sacred Gear supposed to be the Twice Critical which doubles the power of the possessor?...It can't be. It's not possible. Why has your power surpassed mine? This wave of demonic-power I'm feeling... is that of a Middle-class...no, that of a High-class Devil..." Her face went into rage, and shouted out, "Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained the ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this Twilight Healing! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! I wouldn't lose to some low-life like you!"

The Fallen Angel once again produced two Spears of Light in her hands and threw it at him. Takuya saw the incoming spears and just merely side-stepped to dodge them.

"N-no!" she grew into panic and began to fly off into the air, in hopes of escaping her opponent.

"...How pathetic..." was all Takuya whispered, and the **Shadow Arm **extneded and grabbed onto Raynare's ankle. He then ran towards her, and was now going to finish her, right here and now!

"I-I'm superior—!"

"Be consumed by the darkness! **Dark Fire Style: Inferno Divider!**" he shouted out when he performed a powerful and fiery upward sword attack onto her, which was powerful enough to send her flying through the Church's stained glass.**  
**

This battle is now over...with Takuya as the victor.

**Play: Blazblue Chrono Phantasma Ost - Nocturne 2**

Takuya just panted from exhaustion in all the energy he has expended, and fell onto one knee. However, he was soon picked up by Kiba, and then said,

"Good job. You managed to beat a fallen angel."

Takuya just gave a tired smile to Kiba and said, "Hey, what took ya so long?"

"Buchou told me not to interfere with your fight."

"Buchou?" was all Takuya said while having a confused face.

"That's right. I believed that you were able to beat the Fallen Angel." a familiar voice spoke out. Takuya turned his head and found Rias walking towards him with a smile.

"...Where did you come from?" he asked in a curious and slightly confused tone.

"From the basement. I finished my business, so I used the magic-circle to come here. It was my first time transporting to a Church, so I was nervous." she spoked with a sigh.

'Understandable, considering that you're entering into enemy territory.' thought Takuya. He then saw Koneko walk past him and out of the Church.

'Wonder where she's going' thought Takuya. Rias said with a smile, "So you won."

"...Yeah..." he spoke while giving a tired expression. "Whew...sure took a lot out of me though." Rias then tapped on Takuya's nose and said, "Excellent. Just what I expected from my servant." He just gave her a small smile in return. However, the cheerful mood was ended when Akeno spoke with a slightly serious tone and expression and said,

"Ara Ara. The Church is in quite a mess. Buchou, is it alright?" Takuya looked around, and indeed, that Church was a complete mess. Multiple objects were scattered everywhere, cracks surrounded the room, scorch marks were here and there, and ruined glass appeared throughout the room.

"Aw crud...this place is a mess..." spoke Takuya while having an embarrassed face. He then turned to Rias and said, "I have a deep feeling that something bad will come out of this." Surprisingly to Takuya, Rias shook her head and said,

"No, it won't. This Church was originally an abandoned one. So a certain group of Fallen Angels had come here to use it for their own greed, and we just happened to have a fight in a place like that. So we didn't step foot on the enemies' actual territory to have war. So it's just a small fight between a Devil and a Fallen Angel. This happens every time. That's what happened."

'Just like small disputes between hidden village ninjas...' thought Takuya. He then heard Koneko's voice. "...Buchou. I've brought it."

**Play: Kingdom Hearts 1.5 - Hollow Bastion**

He turned his head to see Koneko, and saw her dragging Raynare by the wing. She then let go off the Fallen Angel, and walked towards the group. Rias then said,

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up. Akeno." Akeno just smiled at Rias and gave a simple "Yes." She then lifted her hands up into the air, and a...bucket of water appears?

'Where did that come from? Sealing?' Takuya absently thought.

The water then poured and splashed onto Raynare, which resulted in Raynare coughing. She woke up and slowly opened her eyes, and in her sight was...

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare." Rias spoke.

"...Daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance." greeted Rias with a smile, but Raynare glares at her, an then sneers at her.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I get in danger, they will—"

"They won't come to help." was all Rias said, shattering the threat that came from Raynare's words. She then continued, "That's because I already eliminated all three Fallen Angels: Kalawanar, Donaseek, and Mitelt."

"Lies!" shouted our Raynare. However, Rias responded by taking out three black feathers, and dropped them right in front of Raynare's face.

"These are the feathers of those three. You can tell them apart since you are the same kind as them, right?" and with that, Raynare's hope vanished. Rias then continued on with a smirk,

"When I met with the Fallen Angel Donaseek who attacked Ise before, I predicted that there were a few Fallen Angels plotting something in this town. I ignored it because I thought it was a plan that involves the whole Fallen Angel. Even I'm not foolish enough to take on all of the Fallen Angels. Then I heard that the Fallen Angels were moving around secretively so I went to talk to them, taking Akeno with me. When I met them in person, they blurted that it was their own plan. By helping you, they said, they would get promoted to a higher status. Low life that move around secretively for their purpose usually brag about their plots." That statement struck a nerve, and Raynare's face grew into frustration.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift. Fufufu, they were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

'...So that was her plan...taking care of other enemies that might've shown up...I guess a underestimated her leadership skills.' thought Takuya.

**[That still doesn't clear the fact that she acts a bit overconfident in battle]** Zero reminded.

'Yeah, but still...to control the battle with her strategies...and doing things behind the scenes' responded Takuya. He then berated himself for making himself think that Rias didn't care about any of this. Kiba then said,

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all."

"She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?" spoke Akeno while giving a smile.

'...She is already considered a genius, and gained a title, huh? Well, well, I guess you learn something new everyday.' thought Takuya while giving an internal smile. He then looked at his gauntlet, because the word "crimson" reminded him of his Sacred Gear's color. He was surprised that the gauntlet changed into a new shape and form. Rias turned to look at his Sacred Gear, and her eyes grew into shock. She then said,

"...Red Dragon...Until recently there wasn't a mark like this...I see, so that's what it is..."

"I found out the main reason why Takuya was able to beat a Fallen Angel." Rias whispered to herself. She then turned towards Raynare and said,

"Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Takuya Bouken's Sacred Gear, isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost." Her statement led to confusion on Raynare's face.

"...Boosted Gear...a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

After listening to Rias, Raynare puts on a very shocked expression. Raynare then said,

"B-Boosted Gear...One of the Longinus...Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?" Rias responded by saying,

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the Boosted Gear can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

Takuya just gave a look at the now named Boosted Gear in front of him. A power that doubles your power every 10 seconds...a power to surpass a godlike being itself.

'...Wow...didn't expect this..."

**[Heh...I never expected someone like you to gain this sort of power...but I guess you still prove to beat the unexpected and impossible...*chuckle*..now my host is now more interesting and stronger.]**

'As expected of you to say that, Zero' thought Takuya in an annoyed tone. Honestly, Zero is just like a child who just wants entertainment. Rias the continued on,

"You have also forgotten one major detail...the katana Takuya is holding onto is also a Sacred Gear...However, I do not know the true extent of its abilities, as well as its identity."

This new piece of information shocked Raynare even further...she was fighting two Sacred Gears?

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

"But it's interesting. Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Takuya is an interesting boy. I'm going to adore you even more."

Her words made Takuya go into a bigger blush while looking away from her, while rubbing the back of his head. His King was praising him in front of the enemy! He was also embarrassed of being the center of attention on this topic...with the enemy!

"Now then, I'll finish my last work." Rias said while here eyes became ruthless and sharp. She then said with a cold tone, "I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san...Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well." Raynare became scared, and stuttered out,

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama—"

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that." was all Rias said. She then raised her arms toward Raynare, preparing to end her life, but then...

"Me, here." spoke a familiar voice from the door...and it was...Freed.

"Freed!" shouted Takuya, and then went to attack him...but unfortunately, Takuya's legs gave out on him during the battle, causing Takuya to collapse on one knee.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?" shouted out Freed. Raynare screams at the appearance of the Priest.

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" Her words caused Freed to make a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honour and it will become a good social status for me."

"...D-Don't fool around and save me!"

The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger.

"Ara ara ara... you know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I—"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!" and with that statement, he moves his sight elsewhere...and towards...Takuya.

"Takuya-kun, Takuya-kun. You have such a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?"

"...You're just one definition of blood lust." was all Takuya spoke.

"Thanks! See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!"

And with that, he disappears. Now, back to what should've happened...

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." was all Rias spoke, with no pity or sympathy within her tone.

"Disappear..." was all she said, and destroyed Raynare with her Destruction magic. Feathers were all that left...as well as a strange feeling.

**Play: The World Ends With You: Lullaby For You**

"Buchou..." Takuya spoke. Rias turned to him and said, "Yes?"

"What is it?"

Takuya entered a guilty and sad expression, and said, "I'm sorry...when I wanted to save Asia, I just wanted you and the others to rescue Asia with me, even though there were reasons behind it...I acted a bit selfish there..." He was going to continue more into his apology, but Rias patted him on the head, showing him that she didn't mind. He then went into a sad expression, and said,

"In the end...I couldn't save Asia..."

"Don't act so sad, Takuya. Seeing you right now, there is no one that will blame you."

"But...I..." She then put her finger on Takuya's lip, and said, "It's okay. You just weren't experienced as a Devil yet. That's all to it. Become strong. I'm going to make you work hard from now on, so be prepared. My Pawn, Takuya."

"..He he he..." Takuya chuckled at her. She still didn't know the true him...perhaps he should tell her some time soon, just to see her reaction...nah..

The group then turned towards Asia. Rias walked towards Asia, with a green glow in her hands...it was Asia's Sacred Gear.

"Now, let's give this back to Asia Argento-san."

"...I guess that means you're going to resurrect Asia." Takuya said while giving a small smile. Rias nodded at him, and took out a Bishop piece.

"The Bishop's role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a Bishop. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil." A crimson aura surrounded Rias' body, and then Rias said,

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body, along withAsia's Sacred Gear. After a few moments, Rias stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body, and then gave a sigh. Takuya just stared at Asia for a few moments, waiting to see what happens. After moments, Asia slowly opened her eyes, and uttered out just one word from her voice.

"Huh?"

Takuya just gave a warm smile

Rias then gave Takuya a smile and said, "I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufufu, Takuya, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil."

Asia raises her upper body, and looks around and finds Takuya.

"...Takuya-san?"

Takuya just embraced her in a friendly hug, and spoke one sentence to her

"...Let's go home...Asia."

**...**

**And that is a wrap!**

**Okay, now that I finished and concluded on this Arc, it is time to move onto the Familiar arc!**

******And I have decided on Takuya's familiar. Let me tell you this though: the familiar I picked is completely made up by me, and is important (maybe) to the plot of Takuya's story within the DxD world. I wouldn't say that this is used for battle, but it is used for other things. Keep that in mind.**

**You have no idea how strong my urge is to put in "Finish!" or "Distortion Finish" into the fanfic, but that seems out of place, doesn't it?**

**And let me explain a few things to you readers.**

**1) The reason why Takuya's eyes turned from green to black in battle is because of Zero's chakra. Similar to Naruto when he enters an angered state, Takuya's negative emotions are able to draw in more Dark Chakra. With more Dark Chakra flooding his system, there are changes. Just like Naruto's Kyuubi eyes, Takuya's eye enter a black color, to signify the Dark Chakra in his system. So yeah, that the gist of it.**

**2) Takuya's Shadow Arm. I know a lot of you know about it, so let me just explain it to you why Takuya used his Shadow Arm in the fight with Raynare. Because of Takuya's limited chakra right now, he doesn't have enough to use the Shadow Arm during battle. Because Takuya went into...I don't know, Dark Mode?...he was able to draw in more Dark Chakra. In addition, his Sacred Gear doubles his ability, as well as his Chakra...so there you have it.**

**3) I couldn't think of any Ost for the whole Master and Servant argument scene. Got any suggestions?**

**...I think that is about it. If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask...wow, just sounded like a school teacher there...**

**Anyways, here is the jutsu list:**

******Dark Water Style: Touga Hyojin****! - This jutsu is basically the dark version of Jin Kisaragi's attack from Blazblue. But let me explain it to you anyways: this attack is basically a vertical slash projectile sent from the sword. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the english translation for it...so yeah...**

**********Dark Fire Style: Dark Fireball Jutsu! - Do I really need to explain this jutsu? It is just a fireball, just as the jutsu says.**

**************Darkness Style: Hell's Fang! - You've waited for it, and now you have it. Ragna's attacks from Blazblue. This attack is basically two dark infused punches from Blazblue. Go to youtube and search up Ragna's attack animation for it. Takuya did the same thing as Ragna.**

******************Dark Earth Style: Dead Spike! - Another Ragna attack. If you've seen this attack from Blazblue, then I don't have to explain much to you. However, for those who don't, I'll just give you this: It is basically a dark spike, with a demonic face on it. However, in Takuya's case, his attack is just a black colored earth attack. Simple enough for ya?**

**********************Shadow Arm: A Naruto Attack used by the Zero Tails. In this particular fanfic, the shadow arms isn't brownish-yellow sort of color. Instead, it is just black. This chakra arm is able to punch, pick up stuff, anything an arm can do. As Zero said earlier, he isn't affected by this light, which means Dark Chakra is indifferent to Light. So the Shadow arm is able to touch light. Also, another interesting feature is that is has the ability to absorb chakra from others.**

**************************Dark Lightning Style: Lance of Lightning! - Think of Gray Fullbuster's (from Fairy Tail) Ice Make Lance Attack. Now Imagine them in black lightning form. There you go.**

******************************Dark Fire Style: Inferno Divider! - Another Blazblue Ragna Attack. This attack is when Takuya coats his sword in dark fire, and then performs an upward slash.********************************  
**

**Anyway, Please Review and No Flames.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements**

**...**

**Chapter 7: The Twilight and Welsh shall begin anew, and bring the meeting of Order.**

**Play Soul Eater Ost: 42-42-564**

(At the Occult Research Club)

It has been a few days since the Fallen Angel Incident, and everything returned to normal...well, with the new addition of Asia in Rias' Peerage. Right now, Takuya arrived at the Occult Research Club the first thing in the morning for school, because he was told that there was a meeting.

"Ara, so you came on time." spoke Rias. She was the only one in the room, sitting on the sofa drinking her green-tea in an elegant way.

"Good morning, Buchou." said Takuya while setting his stuff down.

"Yes, good morning. Looks like you have gotten used to the morning."

"Yes, well...I'm used to getting up early in the mornings." Replied Takuya. He then muttered, "...even though falling off my bed is a pain..."

Even though he muttered that, she still heard him and just giggled at him. She then asked, "So how are you feeling since that incident?"

"I've been good. Just felt drained after the battle. But after a good night's rest, I'm all ready to go." Takuya said while giving a small fist pump in the air. Rias once again giggled at his bright attitude.

After a comfortable silence, Takuya then decided to ask Rias something that just bugged his mind.

"...Umm...Buchou? If there is the same number of Evil Pieces as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other Pawns besides me, right? So will there be a day when another Pawn besides me will join us?"

'After all, there are strength in numbers after all...' Takuya thought. But much to his surprise, Rias just shook her head and said,

"No, my only Pawn is you, Takuya." Her words just made Takuya confused on why she is just choosing only him as her pawn, as well as making him blush a little from the way she stated it...sounded like a girlfriend that needs only her boyfriend kind of thing. She then went onto explaining,

"When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the Evil Pieces, but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more Evil Pieces will be consumed. There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new Evil Pieces."

"I see...guessing from your explanation, I'm assuming that you used all Pawn pieces to resurrect me?" said Takuya in an analytical tone. She just smiled once again at his analytical mind. This boy just keeps making things easier for her to explain things! She then continued with a smile,

"When I found out, I decided to definitely make you into my servant. But I couldn't find the reason for a while. But now I'm convinced. The Sacred Gear that is said to be supreme. Because it was you, Takuya, who possess the Boosted Gear which is said to be one of the supreme Sacred Gear, the Longinus, therefore it had that much value...though, your other Sacred Gear might be another factor to your cost in pieces."

Takuya just chucked at her and said, "I think both of my Sacred Gears factor to my cost. But still...I'm kind of bummed that I'm the only Pawn...Kinda makes me wish that I just took only a few pieces."

Rias just smiled at his humble side, and then continued on with her explanation, "When I was trying to reincarnate you, the only pieces I had left were 1 Knight, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop and 8 Pawns. To make you into my servant, I could only use all 8 pieces of Pawn. And your compatibility with the Pawn was also good. The other pieces didn't have the power to reincarnate you. To begin with, the value of Pawn is still a mystery. Also including its Promotion. That's why I gambled on that possibility. As a result, you were the best."

Takuya just grew a sheepish smile on his face while scratching the back of his neck. However, he then noticed her getting closer to him, and she said, "Our matching is also great since its crimson and red, "Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess" and Boosted Gear. Takuya, first of all, aim to become the strongest Pawn. If it's you, you can definitely do it. After all, you are my adorable servant." Her face became closer to his face, and his face became more red as she became closer to his face...but then increased more when she kissed him on his forehead.

"This is a good luck charm. Get stronger." she said while having a smile on her face. He just dumbly nodded at her, while still having a bright blush on his face.

**Play Fairy Tail OST: Friends**

**[How sappy...] **thought Zero. Rias then said, "I probably should stop adoring you here. The new girl might get jealous of me."

'New Girl? Wait...don't tell me...' thought Takuya in a realized tone.

"T-Takuya-san…?" was all he heard. If his assumptions were correct, then that voice belonged to...

Takuya just turned his head around, and saw Asia, who was trying to force a smile on her face.

"umm...Asia?" asked Takuya in a confused tone. He had a deep feeling that she was mad at him for some reason...but why? She them spoke to herself in a quiet tone,

"I-It has to be…R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Takuya-san will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Consequently, the prayer she made scream in pain. She then spoke in a pained tone, "I have a headache."

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage." explained Rias while saying it in a normal way. Asia then made a sad face, and then said, "Uuu... that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God any more."

"Do you regret it?" asked Rias. Much to Takuya's surprise, she shook her head, and then said,

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Takuya-san." Her words just made Takuya blush and embarrassed on how she spoke about him. Rias just smiled at her response, and then said,

"I see, then its okay. From today you will also be my servant, and I will make you work along with Takuya."

"Yes! I will do my best!" respond Asia in an energetic tone. Takuya just chucked at her energy and attitude, and wondered in what the future will hold for this praying Devil...what an oxymoron. He then broke from his thoughts and noticed that there was something different about her...

"...Judging on what you wear, I guess you're a part of our school." said Takuya while giving a small smile. She smiled at him and gave a quick twirl. Asia then asked,

"Does it suit me…?"

"Looking great." was all Takuya said with a genuine smile. What else is there to say? His short response caused Asia to blush a bit, not sure on how to react to his compliment. Rias then spoke up,

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her." Takuya just nodded at her, glad to know that he will be looking after Asia. After all, he did offer her to be her guide in Japan's life!

"I will be in your care, Takuya-san." Asia said while bowing. He just gave a naruto-ish smile and cheerily said,

"Aww, don't give me that! We're friends, aren't we? Friends are supposed to look after each other. From now on, drop the -san and just call me Takuya!"

His friendly response just caused Asia to blush more at him, and just confused Takuya. Was she getting sick, or was it getting hot in here? But his confusion was broken when the others came in.

"Good morning, Buchou, Takuya-kun, Asia-san." Kiba spoke.

"…Good morning, Buchou, Takuya-senpai, Asia-senpai." Koneko stoically said

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Takuya-kun, Asia-chan." Akeno greeted.

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?" Rias said while snapping her fingers. And with that, a cake appears on a table.

'...ok seriously...is this some kind of sealing or something? Because fuinjutsu has that ability to store things...unless magic has this...hm..' thought Takuya.

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together." Rias said in a shy tone. The others just smiled at her, and decided to enjoy the cake she made.

'Things are starting to look up from here' thought Takuya while getting himself some cake.

...

(Some time later...)

(Dream)

**Play Blazblue Alter Memory Ost: Yasashiki Kanjou**

_In a certain living room, a small boy came up to the two adults sitting on the sofa, and yelled out,_

_"Mom! Dad! Look what I made!" while holding up a drawing. The two figures, presumably the Mom and Dad, took the picture from the child._

_"Aww...it looks so cute, Takuya!" gushed the women_

_"hahaha...looks like our boy is becoming an artist, huh?" spoke the man._

_"Naw...I don't want to be one...I want to be a cool shinobi and kick enemy butt, so I could protect you" shouted the enthusiastic child. The figures just smiled, and then said_

_"Don't worry about us! Mommy and I are quite strong ourselves!" said the male while putting his fist on his chest._

_"Oh? And who on earth goes weak without their manga?" retorted the women_

_"Guh! Those don't count!" replied the man in an irritated tone. The banter between the man and women just made the child laugh at them, and soon enough, the parents joined in the laugh as well. The women then picked up the child and put him on her lap._

_"Oh ******...please don't grow up...we love having an adorable you!" gushed the women._

_"But who will become the young man of the house, once this old man goes old?" questioned the man._

_"Well them, I guess then-"_

_*Slam*_

_Their conversation came to a halt, when they heard the door close. They turned their heads, and saw a figure walk in..._

(Dream End)

...

(Takuya's Mindscape)

**Play One Piece OST: Gold and Oden**

Takuya just opened his eyes, and breathed heavily from what he experienced. He wiped the cold sweat on his face, and took a few breaths to calm himself down. After a few moments, he finally calmed down. He brought his hand close to his chest, and clenched it...he was close to reliving THAT again.

Takuya then noticed that he wasn't in his bedroom...rather, it was a place of darkness...his mindscape. And if he is in this mindscape, then that could only mean...

**[...You awake already? I expected you to sleep in a bit more...but judging from what I saw...]**

"...It's none of your concern..." said Takuya while having an expressionless look on his face.

**[...Fine...But know this...that darkness that you hold alone will cling to you...no matter what...because seeing you like this makes you look pitiful]**

"...*Sigh*, you're sure a sunshine on my parade..." said Takuya. "I honestly wonder what things would be like if you weren't sealed within me, but somehow connected to you...Things will probably turn out on what Shikamaru will say...troublesome.

**[Now you're quoting on what your friends usually say...honestly, can't you be more original and come up with something? It is quite pathetic.]**

"...It's not like you have anything better for me to say..." retorted Takuya. He then remembered something.

"Speaking of creating better phrases...I think I created the perfect title for my 5-release sword."

**[Oh? and what would the be?]**

"...I think I shall name my katana...Yami-ita**  
**

**[Darkness Eater? Hm...yes...that does have a nice fit to it...with me consuming the darkness of others, and allowing you to gain power...yes...]**

"Wow, finally, we agreed on something." Takuya said in a "finally, got this done" tone.

**[...hmph...oh?]**

"What is it Zero?"

**[****It seems that your Boosted Gear's spirit is starting to awake.]**

"What do you mean by awake...oh...I see..." Takuya said with realization. He has gained information that a Dragon sleeps within his Boosted Gear...but it wasn't just any dragon...

"Hello!...anybody there?" yelled out Takuya. Silence followed the room...and suddenly, the background started to change. From absolute darkness shifted to what might describe as...fire. Fire was everywhere, everything was ablaze...it was like destruction was everywhere...and a figure formed out of it...

**Play OST: Magi the labyrinth of Magic OST: L'Arabseque Shindria - Shiro Sagisu**

**{...Hello there...it seems we finally meet, my host.}** spoke the figure. Then everything became clear...the flames cleared around a figure, and it showed the appearance of large red Western Dragon with green eyes. Takuya was looked in awe at the Dragon in front of him, while Zero, who was behind him, was looking at him with an indifferent look...however, it is hard to describe, considering that it only has a mask to shows its face.

"So you're the Dragon the resides within the Booster Gear...it nice to meet you...My name is Takuya Bouken, last time I checked..." said Takuya while introducing himself, as well as using his catch phrase.

**{My name is Ddraig...the Welsh Dragon...Oh? There is something behind you...} **

Takuya looked behind him, and saw it was Zero there, who was just sitting there. He then turned back to Ddraig and said, "Oh, this guy? This is..."

**[I am the Zero-Tails...The Leech of Darkness]** Zero, finally deciding to speak and introduce himself. Takuya then took over and said,

"Yes, this guy behind me is the Zero-Tails, the being that resides within my other Sacred Gear, Yami-ita...however, just call him Zero. It makes things easier." Ddraig had a surprised look on his face, seeing that there is another spirit that resides within Takuya.

**{I see...seems that I have an interesting host...along with another being...though, I'm not really sure on who you are...} **Ddraig said while referring to Zero.

"It's a rather long story, so I'll just leave it up to Zero."

**[Why me?]**

"You often complain on how you're bored...so know you have something to do.

**[Tch...for you to use what I said against me...seems that my host is becoming more...trickly...]**

Takuya just smirked at him, and then said, "Well, I think I leave the rest up to you then, Zero. Later." And with that statement, Takuya left his mindscape.

Silence just filled the mindscape...but then...

**[...Before I being explaining things...how about a battle?]**

**{Oh?}**

And this starts a beautiful friendship between the two.

...

(Takuya's apartment)

**Play: Naruto Ost: Afternoon of Konoha**

*THUD*

"...ow...I'm really need to do something about this..." muttered Takuya as he fell out of bed...again. After getting up and soothing the pain around his entire body, he looked at the clock...which appeared to be 4:30am. Takuya just gave a tired sigh, before getting ready for today's exercise. Dressing himself in a black jersey, he headed towards the door, and met up with Rias, who was standing there with her red jersey.

"Morning Buchou." he said as he walked towards her. Rise just greeted him back, and the two proceeded to do their morning training.

...

(At The Park)

**Continue playing OST**

Takuya was just running in an even pace, slightly panting from the morning exercise he was going through. Rias was making him run laps around the area, and just reached the park. Takuya was used to this sort of exercise. Back at his dimension, he had to run distances across lands without break. So running laps around the neighborhood at a bit slower pace than he usually runs is like a walk in the park...literally.

"Good job Takuya...want to increase the pace? I don't want you having it easy, because I won't forgive my servant for being weak."

Takuya just did an anime sweatdrop at her, and just gave her a nod, and increased their pace. Moments later, they have finished their running, and moved onto pushups. But with a twist, Rias was sitting on top of Takuya, giving Takuya a slightly harder time doing pushups.

'...If Gai were to see this, then he would be yelling out 'youth' and be proud on what we're doing...' thought Takuya. "Then again...it isn't so bad...I can feel Rias' nice bu-...DAMN IT PERVERTED THOUGHTS! I SHOULD HAVE ZERO DESTROY YOU RIGHT NOW!' mentally shouted Takuya, and then proceeded to punish himself by making himself do faster pushups.

**[Your lust is not worth for me to destroy...besides, its entertaining]**

**{Never knew you could destroy dark emotions}**

**[I don't destroy...I consume]**

**{Same thing}**

**[Shut up]**

'Will both of you stop arguing like children?' thought an annoyed Takuya. It was bad enough of having Zero within his head, constantly taunting and insulting him on a daily basis...but know he has an additional resident, a.k.a Ddraig, within his mind, and ends up with more head aches for Takuya.

"Your ability has a meaning when your basics are high."

"Yeah...87..." muttered Takuya, finally feeling the burn within his arms. He was going to continue more, but then Rias said,

"Hmm, it should be about time that she gets here…"

"...Who's coming?" asked Takuya. He then heard footsteps, and he turned his head to see Asia running towards them.

"Excuse me...Takuya-san, Buchou-san! I'm sorry for being late…hauu!" she said while tripping when she got there. Takuya just gave another anime sweat drop.

(moments later)

"Takuya, here's your tea." Asia said while handing him a cup of green tea.

"Thanks Asia" Takuya said as he took a sip of the tea, while feeling the burn and slight aches within his body. He then looked at Asia, and asked,

"So what brings you here, Asia?"

Her cheeks turned red, and then said, "I heard that Takuya and Buchou-san are doing training here every morning…so I also wanted to be of help to Takuya as well...Though I was only able to prepare tea today."

He just chuckled at her and said, "Even the littlest of actions can be a great help Asia...so thanks." He then proceeded to take another sip out of his tea. But in the corner of his eyes, he saw Rias in a thoughtful look. He then approached her and asked,

"Is something wrong, Buchou?" His question brought her back to her sense, and she made a small cough. Rias then said, "No, it's nothing. More than that, it's good timing. I decided to have it done today, so let's head over to your apartment now."

'My apartment?' thought Takuya, being confused on why that was mentioned.

...

(Takuya's Apartment)

**Continue playing Ost**

"...So...this is?" asked Takuya while looking at the numerous boxes in front of his apartment. Rias then answered,

"Yes, this is Asia's belongings. Now then, Takuya, carry these to your spare room...Carrying this is what a gentleman would do, right?

"...Okay...Wait...does this mean.."

"Yes, from today, Asia will be living in your house."

'...Okay...I now have someone moving into my apartment...Not really sure on how to react on this one...' thought Takuya.

...

(Kuoh Academy's Campus)

**Play Full Metal Alchemist Ost: Heavenly Spirit**

After having Asia move into Takuya's apartment (which was surprisingly spacy and roomy, by the way), the two were now making their way towards Kuoh Academy, while going through a friendly conversation.

"It's a good weather today, Takuya. We are playing softball for physical education today. It's my first time, so I'm excited." Asia said with an excited tone.

"*Chuckle*..Well, better make the most out of first time, right?" said Takuya while having his arms folded behind his head.

As soon as the two entreated school premises, students saw them and comments began to fly...

"Impossible...what's going on?"

"It must be some kind of mistake...it's not just Rias-oneesama, but even Asia-san…"

"Why is Asia-san walking with Takuya...is there some kid of motive?

"Don't tell me they are..."

Takuya just gave a small groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. Are these males really this desperate to get a girlfriend? Maybe that is the reason why they applied to Kuoh Academy...just to get to the girls...For Takuya though...he just chose the school for convenience: it was closer to his apartment.

(moments later)

As class ended, the two were swarmed by many students. Takuya was swarmed by males, while Asia was swarmed by females.

For the males...

"Oi! Bouken! Why are you walking with Asia-san?

"What relationship are you two in?"

"Aren't you happy enough that you joined the Occult Research Club, with Rias-oneesama and Akeno-oneesama!?"

Takuya inwardly groaned at their assault of questions, and glares the male kept sending him. He could've sworn that he heard one of them calling him a "damn handsome who is the enemy of all guys" now.

For the females...

"Asia, how do you know Takuya?"

"What sort of relationship do you have with Takuya?"

"Is he a pervert with that notebook of his?"

Asia was answering each one happily...and answered one the just caused a catastrophe...

"I'm currently live with Takuya, where he takes such good care for me."

Silence filled the room...and then...

"EEEEHHHHHHHH!?"

'...Why me?' Takuya thought with a groan, while Zero and Ddraig were just laughing at their host expense.

Yep...Life really loves to screw with him.

...

(At the Occult Research Club Room)

**Play The World Ends With You Ost: Deja Vu**

After a day of migraines, headaches, ear full of screaming, whining, angered cries to Takuya, the two new devils finished handing out leaflets and returned back to the Occult Research Club Room, having been told that they must meet together for something important.

"A familiar…?" said Takuya in a curious voice. Rias nodded at his question, and then said, "Yes, a familiar. You and Asia still don't have one."

Takuya then thought about the familiar. They were creatures the are summoned by devils to aid in their work. Somehow, this is really starting to remind him about the summons back at his dimension. But back to reality...

A red bat, with a noble atmosphere, appeared out of nowhere and sat on Rias' palm. "This is my familiar." Rias said.

"This one here is mine.", said Akeno as she summoned was something which looked like a palm-size Oni.

"...This is Shiro." Koneko said while hugging a white kitten.

"Mine is Avion." Kiba said as a small bird appear on his shoulder.

'...So that's everyone's familiar, huh? They don't look suitable for combat though...I remember them saying that a familiar can be used for any purposes...so I guess using them as pets or assistants in daily life counts...'

**[How disappointing...these 'familiars' are nothing more than cannon fodders compared to the ones back in our dimension...]**

**{From my past experience, there are more powerful familiars that are used by the Devils...}**

'I also remember that there are some summons that are actually weak...remember Naruto's first time trying to perform a summon?'

**[...True...Yes...I remember the Kyuubi Jinchuriki trying to summon a toad...but all he got was a measly tadpole...It was disappointing to look at]**

**{I'm still surprised on how different your system works from ours...}**

'Well, as Zero explained, hopefully, we are from a different dimension, so it is narutal for systems to be different than the ones you're used to. I'm still trying to comprehend that this 'magic' is the energy used to perform these 'spells'.' thought Takuya.

"Now...let us.."

*Knock* *Knock*

Knocking noises on the door interrupted on what Rias was about to say, and the entire group turned their heads to see what was there. The door was opened by other people, and came in one specific person...

**Play Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance - Calling**

'Wait...isn't that Shitori Souna?' thought Takuya.

Indeed, the person in front of him was none other than Shitori Souna, the Student President. At school she is the third most popular...She's more popular amongst female students than male students, and she may be more popular than Rias and Akeno with girls...She also has a scary atmosphere that won't let anyone come near her. It's also because she has the eyes of a strict person...However, her appearance does make her attractive in a way...

Shitori first entered the clubroom, and was then followed by others.

'...Rias and the others aren't alarmed or questioned to why they're entering...is it because...?' speculated Takuya.

"Buchou...is the student council actually..." questioned Takuya. Rias nodded at him, and Shitori spoke,

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Bouken, Rias-senpai? It's also weird not to notice us, when we are Devils as well." spoke the messy blonde haired man. If Takuya could remember correctly, then this guy is the student council's secretary.

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a Devil. Bouken-kun is responding like he is supposed to." explained Shitori.

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri...The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time, it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time."

'...Huh...well that explains everything...I guess we aren't the only Devils in this place...Good to know...' thought Takuya in a 'huh...didn't expect that one' tone.

"You guys are getting peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, the Devil servants of Sitri, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's Pawn." spoke the now identified Saji.

"That's cool...we're the same year and Pawns..." said Takuya while holding out his hand for a greeting handshake. However, Saji said with a doubtful tone,

"To be compared to one of Kuoh's little mystery...you actually hurt my pride if you were a pervert with that notebook of yours...and to be a Pawn like me..."

And with that, Takuya performed a face fault. He then got up and indignantly yelled, "I'm not a pervert with that notebook! Don't believe in what those rumor are about me!"

Somehow, Saji took his yelling as a challenge, and returned with a challenged look and said, "Oh? You wanna go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a Pawn that consumed 4 pieces of Pawns. Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like Bouken."

"Saji, stop that." said Sona in a strict tone, and with her glaring at him.

"Bu…but Kaichou!"

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow High-class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias's servants, Bouken-kun and Asia-san. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides...he consumed about 8 Pawn pieces."

"8 pieces!?" exclaimed Saji. Takuya chuckled at Saji's reaction. This guy was starting to remind him of Naruto: the messy blonde hair (well, one's spiky and one's messy-like bed head), appears to be a bit brash, and has that funny confidence that makes people feel that they're invincible.

'Jeez, I think I found this dimension's Naruto...well...at least he appears more mature...' thought Takuya. Sona then bowed to Takuya and Asia and said,

"I am sorry Bouken Takuya-kun, Asia Argento-san. My servant hasn't experienced as much battles as you two, so he still has some rude attitude in him. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?" said Sona with a smile...well...a cold smile.

"It's not problem, Kaichou...I think I'll get used to him...I also had to deal with a blonde knucklehead back at my hometown." said Takuya with a smile.

"Hey!" shouted an annoyed Saji.

"Saji." spoke Sona.

"Eh? Y-yes! Please get along with me..." said Saji as he bowed reluctantly.

"Yes. Let's get along." said Asia as she came up next to Takuya.

"If it's Asia-san, then I am very happy!" he said in a happy tone as he grabbed Asia's hand. When Takuya saw this, he had an urge to grab that guys hand and squeeze it as hard as he can...but for Takuya, he ignored it. Instead..

"Well look at that Asia! You made a new friend!" he said while grabbing both of their shoulders. Unknowingly to Takuya, he had emitted a dark aura around him, which sort of scared Saji, and maybe Asia too...along with some in the room.

"Y-yeah...good to be friends..." said Saji as he grew a bit scared at the dark aura around Takuya.

"T-Takuya?" said Asia while she had a frightened look.

"Yes?" asked Takuya in an innocent tone. He was oblivious to the dark aura around him, but then receded after a few moments. The others in the room just sighed in relief as the dark aura faded away.

"You must have a hard time."

"You too." responded Sona with a sigh. She then looked around the room, and said, "Rias...why are all of your familiars in the room?"

"I was explaining about familiars to my new members, and was planning to take them to the familiar forest tomorrow night." said Rias

"I see...how troublesome...I was also planning to take my new members to the familiar forest too...and the familiar master shows up one full moon, and is only able to guide one peerage at a time..." said Sona. She then said,

"Perhaps we could decide on who goes, don't you think?"

"Is that a challenge" said Rias while having a glint in her eye.

"If it is?" Sona said while giving a competitive smile.

"I never thought you asked." said Rias with the same expression.

...

(At the tennis court)

**Play Persona 4 OST: Reach Out To The Truth**

"Buchou! You can do it!" cheered Takuya as Rias and Sona competed against each other through tennis to decide the winner.

"Kaichou-samaaaaa! Kyaaaa!" The girls were shouting for Sona with a shrill voice. Takuya was really surprised on how everyone from school is just pumped up for tennis...then again, they're seeing their idols compete, so it's a rare event...

**[Uhh...I was hoping to see some action...]**

**{Oh cheer up...at least be happy on what they're wearing...}**

**[...Does it look like I care?]**

Takuya just gave a mental groan on the two. Can't they just get along?

"Ufufufu. It's wonderful that we can see a match between High-class Devils in a place like this." spoke Akeno as she stood next to Takuya.

The two princesses were giving all their might, whacking the flying tennis ball around with speed, power, and grace.

"Here I come, Sona!"

"Yes, you may, Rias!"

"Kaichouuuuu! Please winnnnnnn!" Saji shouted as he stood the fence opposite of Takuya, while waving a "Student Council" flag.

'...Yep...definitely like Naruto...' thought Takuya.

"Take this! Shitori-style spin-ball!"

"You are too naïve! Take this Gremory-style counter!"

Buchou tried to hit it back with her racket, but the ball changed it's direction and went down.

"15-30"

"Damn...this point goes to her..." muttered Takuya.

"You are doing well Souna. To be expected from my rival."

"Ufufu. Rias, you haven't forgotten the promise where the loser also has to pay for the udon with all the toppings at Kobashiya, have you?"

"Yes, I haven't. It will be my shame if you taste that before me. That's why I will definitely win! Did you know that I have 108 styles of magic ball?"

"I will accept that challenge. I will hit back all the balls that come into my Shitori-Zone""

And thus, their intense match and rivalry somehow led to the rackets breaking from the heavy pressure. It was now decided that the match was going to be decided with dodgeball.

'What's dodgeball?' Takuya thought.

...

(At the gym)

**Play Katekyo Hitman Reborn OST - Battle (1)**

'Oh...so this is dodgeball' Takuya thought as he dodged another incoming ball towards him. The two peerages meet at the gym, and laid out the rules for dodgeball. He never experienced this type of sport back at the academy in his dimension, so lo and behold, he was taken surprised on this sport.

'So just throw the balls and hope to hit someone...seems simple enough' thought Takuya as he dodged another shot from another student council member, and picked up another one and threw it at one of the members, who dodged it.

"Guys! Aim all of your ball at Takuya! He seems really nimble, but can't dodge all of them in all directions!" shouted Saji, who was still a bit irked of indirectly being called a knucklehead by Takuya. The others nodded at him, and aimed all of their ball at Takuya.

"Takuya!" "Takuya-kun!" shouted the other in the Occult Research Club, and were too far to help him.

'Oh crap!' thought Takuya when all balls were coming in his direction. His reflexes then led him to something...jumping. But not just any jumping...it was jumping all the way to the ceiling and landing on it...without falling off.

'Whew...that was a close one...I forgot that I could walk on walls and ceilings with chakra on my feet...now that I remember, I can...wait...why is everyone looking at me like that?' thought Takuya.

Indeed, because everyone stopped on what they were doing, and all had surprised looks on their faces.

"Is Bouken sticking to the ceiling...?" asked Saji.

"I never knew that..." muttered one of the student council members...

"Takuya..." spoke Rias in surprise.

"I guess that's a part of his abilities..." muttered Sona, looking at Takuya with a critical eye.

'...oh...they never knew that...crap...' thought Takuya.

"Um...I'm still in the square area...do this count?" questioned Takuya in an awkward tone. Everyone just sweatdropped on Takuya's question.

"...Well...he is in the square." said the referee, who was part of the student council. Takuya then lets go from the ceiling and decided to use the ball within his hand as he dropped down.

"**Darkness Style: Dark Pulse!**" said Takuya as he sent a dark pulse around his body, which sent enough force to propel the ball towards the student council...and hit multiple members as it bounced off other members, with the exception of Sona and her Queen, Tsubaki.

"All right." said Takuya as he landed on the floor. "I think we have an advantage, Buchou!"

"Yes, we do! Good job Takuya!" said Rias as she prepared to throw the ball to Sona, and with determination to win.

...

(After the dodgeball - At the Occult Research Room)

**Play Persona 4 Ost: Heartbeat, Heartbreak**

"KAMPAI" the whole club cheered.

"Our Occult Research Club has defeated the student council, and I owe all to you guys!" Rias happily said.

"Hahaha...but Takuya did most of the work..." said Kiba.

"...He did...suprising abilities..." Koneko stoically said.

"Aww...you guys..." Takuya said while having a blush on his face.

"Ara Ara, you're blushing...it is so cute." Akeno said with a smile. Her teases increased Takuya's blush more.

"Anyways, I'm happy that we won, but...I have something that is in my mind, Takuya. What was that ability to stick to walls? I never saw a magic spell circle, and those attacks you performed earlier, since that incident and match, I couldn't sense any magic from you...

"...I'm curious as well..." Koneko said. She was highly curious as well, wanting to know what was that familiar feeling that came to her.

"Count me in to. I want to know how you were able to sense those guys, Takuya-kun." Kiba said with a curious face.

'...Crap...' thought Takuya.

**...**

**And that is a wrap!**

**First thing to tell you guys is this...I'm going to summer school. You know what that means...**

**My updates are going to be longer than usual...hooray...**

**I'm so sorry if nothing much is done in this chapter. But I guess this chapter was meant for...filler? (Hears booing far away)**

**I know I know, it is really pathetic, but with so many events coming up, this is all the time and writing I could muster up to tell you guys this announcement at the bottom, as well as processing the story a bit... :(**

**Here is the Jutsu list:**

**Darkness Style: Dark Pulse! - For those who played pokemon, I'm sure you know how this move works. However, this is a move used from generation 5-6, not the previous generations (like 4). For those who didn't, it is a move where the user releases a a pulse of darkness, which sends pressure and enough force to physically damage the opponent. But for the dodgeball match, Takuya used a really weak version, but strong enough to propel the ball, while not breaking it at the same time. **

**Anyways...please review... while I anime sulk in the corner for not able to write this story of mine for a while...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or the Naruto Elements.**

**Hey guys. Sorry for making you wait for a while. I got stuck with Summer School and family trips during weekends.**

**Response to my reviews:**

**Guest: Glad to know you enjoy my fanfic.**

**Tomy98: I actually got good scores for my school year. I'm taking summer classes to fulfill requirements for college.**

**ShadowUzumaki55: Glad to see you enjoyed my chapter about meeting the student council and dodgeball. Also, yeah...Takuya does get pretty pissed on people calling him a pervert, even if he isn't one...even though that Takuya has perverted thoughts, but tries to suppress them...but hey, at least this shows he's straight.**

**Ariboku34: As amusing as it is to have Taokaka within this fanfic, I unfortunately didn't pick her. Oh, and as for the notebook...I'll leave it up to your imagination.**

**Chris: Zero is able to read Takuya's dark past. I didn't want him to explain it, seeing as how Zero saw it already. Besides, don't want to give out too much background story on Takuya. That will be revealed later in the story. After all, knowing pretty much about the main character will be boring. So...why not reveal things about him as I progress the story? It gives him a mysterious vibe, don't you think? Also, was it really necessary to say my story sucks? If you don't like it, then don't read it. Just don't insult it like some 5-year old.**

**Guest: ...I know everyone is entitled to their own opinion, so if you say that Kingdom Hearts sucks, then go ahead. I'm not stopping you. But was it really necessary to say that in a review? Also, if you say my OC sucks, then can you at least give me some constructive criticism? If not, then you're just like Chris then: some 5-year old who insults people. Also, Takuya came from the Naruto universe and into the DXD universe. In addition, almost everyone is able to figure out that Takuya is from the Naruto universe. So...tough beans if you aren't able to figure it out.**

**Guest (June-18): Already ahead of you.**

**Neonlight01: All of your questions are explained on Chapter 5: The Light's Stray on on Author Notes.**

**And to all the people who dislike my fanfic and flame or insult it, then I have one thing to say:**

**~THEY SEE ME WRITIN, THEY HATIN~**

**START THE STORY!**

**"**Tch, how annoying" = speaking

'Oh man...' = thoughts

**[Feed me your Darkness] **= Zero

**{Boost!} =** Booster Gear/Ddraig

**INFERNO DIVIDER! = **Spell/Jutsu

**...**

**Chapter 8: Reveal one self, and become close to Familiar.**

**Play: Persona 4 OST: Aria of Soul**

'...Crap...' was all Takuya thought right now. The others caught on quick about his abilities. He never even thought that they could sense magic...but then again, they live in a world where magic is used...so they must sense it eventually. And even if he didn't use his shinobi abilities at the gym, they will still question him on the moves he did since the Fallen Angel incident.

"..." Takuya just went silent for a while.

"Takuya...is there something that you're hiding from us?" asked Rias with a sad face.

"..." Takuya still stayed silent, while looking a bit ashamed.

"Ara Ara Takuya-kun...it is not nice to hide things from others..." chided Akeno while frowning a bit.

"...no hiding..." was all Koneko said.

"...Takuya-kun..." Kiba said.

"...Takuya...are you hiding stuff from me...?" asked Asia while have tears in her eyes.

"..." was all Takuya gave. He had a conflicted face on him...should he...or should he not...He finally decided...

Finally, after a long silence, Takuya just gave out a sigh. "*Sigh*...Should've known that you guys will find out eventually..."

"Takuya?" asked Rias with a concerned look.

"...I guess I'll start explaining...but...please believe in what I'm about to tell you right now." Takuya said with a very serious expression, showing no hint of showing any lies.

"...Alright." was all Rias said, while agreeing to what Takuya said. Takuya looked into her eyes, and trying to see if there is any disbelief in her...

**[...I sense no doubt or disbelief within her, or the others...so just get on with it already...]**

'...Thanks...' though Takuya.

"...Alright...but first, let me tell you something that is related to my abilities that I used..." said Takuya.

"...What is it?" asked Rias.

Takuya gave Rias a straight answer, "...I'm not from this world..."

"...!" was all the reactions the entire peerage had. They all had surprised or shocked looks on their faces.

"A-Another world? Do you mean other realms or dimensions related to other mythological systems, or the Underworld?" asked Rias with an incredulous look.

Takuya just shook his head, and said "No...I'm literally from another dimension...not even related to any of your systems, or this so called Underworld that you guys have...however...I think we do have hell...but way different..."

His statement caused more surprise to the others. Another dimension completely isolated and different from their realm? It almost sounded impossible...but Takuya sounded so serious...

"It that even possible? For you to come from a completely different reality and come to this world?" Rias said with disbelief.

"It is..." Takuya said, showing no signs of lying or joking.

"...But how...?"

"This is going to be a long explanation...so please bear with me..." Takuya said. The others just nodded at him. He then said with a hesitant tone,

"...I come from a world where principles and system work entirely different from yours. I could even say that the world or dimension I live in doesn't even have this magic you guys have. Instead, humans have and used an ability called "Chakra"."

The others made a surprised look on their faces. A world where magic doesn't exist at all!? But instead, another energy source called "Chakra"?

'...Chakra...' was all Koneko thought. She heard that before...

"...Tell me...do you know Chakra?" asked Takuya. Surprisingly to Takuya, Rias answered the question.

"I'm actually familiar with Chakra. I do not use it, but I learned about it. Chakra is the aura that is the great original power that flows into one's spirit, in other words one's life-force."

"...I guess that makes things easier for me to explain then." said Takuya. "Yes, Chakra is the energy that is produced from one's physical body and one spirit or mind, a.k.a. one's life force. When this chakra is produced, we can harness this energy and helps us performs these moves called "Jutsus"."

"...A-Are...you a...senjutsu user?" asked Koneko with a fearful tone. Takuya took note of her fear in her tone, and wondered why she acted so scared...

"No, I'm not a senjutsu user. Why do you ask?" asked Takuya. His answer left relief and confusion on Koneko's face. Rias took notice of her rook's fear, and decided to take over.

"...Normally, in order to control one's life force, or Chakra, one must learn senjutsu. However, there is the exception of Touki, but that is something that we will focus on later."

"I see. I guess this world really is different to mine. In my world, chakra can be unlocked and harnessed into energy without senjutsu. In fact, senjutsu is kind of rare, and I only know three people who used it."

His statement made a surprise to the whole group once more.

"Wait, so you can harness and control Chakra without senjutsu?" asked Kiba.

"Yes. By directing and controlling my Chakra, I can manipulate it to do many things. For example, I can manipulate my chakra and perform a fire jutsu, or fire spell that you guys use. Or another example is..." Takuya said as he walked towards the wall and took off his shoes. He then put his foot onto the wall, and applied chakra to it. He then walked up the wall and planted himself upside down on the ceiling.

"...I can use it to do this."

The others looked with awe and surprise on how well chakra is manipulated by Takuya.

"...This is strange..." spoke Koneko. In all her experience with Chakra and...Senjutsu, she never saw how chakra can be manipulated to do something like that without Senjutsu. Takuya then let go of the ceiling, and landed on the floor.

"Overall, I can manipulate Chakra to perform many feats. And to answer Kiba's earlier question, I can sense people's Chakra, which is why I can easily sense others, even if they aren't within my sight"

"I see..." said Rias with a surprised look. "Can you tell me about your world and how you got here?"

"I guess I might as well, since I just told you guys about my abilities." respond Takuya. He then began his lecture.

"I'm not really sure on what my world is called, but where I came from was known as the Elemental Nations. The people who are able to manipulate and utilize Chakra, including myself, are known as Shinobi, soldiers that fight for their respective villages. We Shinobi are affiliated with each elemental nation. For example, the Wind country have ninjas of the Sand, and the Water Country have the ninja of the Water. For me..."

Takuya then reached into his school jacket, and took out something...

"...Don't know why, but I always feel at ease when I carry this with me." Takuya said to himself, and then wrapped something around his head. The others looked confused and curious with the headband on Takuya's head.

"I'm a shinobi who is affiliated with the Village Hidden Within the Leaves, which is in the Fire Country." Takuya said while jabbing his thumb towards the symbol on the leaf symbol on the metal plate of his headband.

"...I can't believe someone who is so young could be enlisted as a soldier for their village." spoke Rias with disbelief. Takuya then retorted,

"I don't know about that. I surprised that someone of your age manages to control and manage territory within Kuoh, huh?" His response reminded Rias about that, and then flushed a bit and said,

"You do bring a fair point...but still..."

"...Anyways...I'm a Shinobi of the Hidden Village Within the Leaves. My duty is to protect and serve the village, just like any other Shinobi. My tasks can range from protecting precious items, hunt after certain ninjas, and other tasks that are considered dangerous. I guess that pretty much sums up about my dimension's background, or is that not enough?" asked Takuya. The rest of the peerage shook their heads, knowing well enough about his dimension.

"I have one more question for Takuya-kun." said Kiba. "How do you have Sacred Gears, even if you're not from this world?"

"Yes, that is a good question. How do you have Sacred Gears, even if you claim that you are from another world?" questioned Rias. Takuya then responded,

"That is kind of complicated to explain. The Boosted Gear, which I currently have, was transferred to me from another person." His statement was meet with widened eyes.

"Wait, you obtained this from direct transfer from another person? Does this mean you used what the Fallen Angels used?" asked Rias with narrow eyes, while Asia looked down, remembering her experience. Takuya saw this, and walked towards Asia and comforted her.

"No. That is not the case for me. The man was already near dead when I found him. When I approached him and tried to save him, he told me that his time was up. So he touched my forehead, and felt some weird energy enter within me." said Takuya, while rubbing Asia's head, which she blushed to. He then turned to Rias and said,

"I think that old man I met was the previous holder of the Boosted Gear, and decided to transfer his Sacred Gear to me before he died."

His statement led Rias to a thoughtful look, and went surprised and said, "You mean to tell me that you've meet the previous host of the Boosted Gear, and he gave it to you on first sight?"

"It may sound hard to believe, but it is true." said Takuya. He then felt something tug on his arm, and looked at it, and saw a glowing green circle on the back of his hand.

"Ddraig?" questioned Takuya. The other looked surprised, seeing that Takuya was able to communicated with the Welsh Dragon so easily, as well as learning its name.

**{Hey Partner. Forgot to tell you why my previous host gave me to you. Thought this would be the great time to tell you now, considering that situation you're in.}**

'...That is actually good timing to tell me that. This can prove to the others why I received you.' thought to Takuya. He then raised his head towards the others, and said,

"Ddraig is explaning to me why the the old man gave the Boosted Gear to me." The others had their eyes widened at the revelation.

"What is Ddraig saying, Takuya?" asked Rias. Takuya looked at his arm, and expected an explanation.

**{Well, to be honest, I don't know much of the details. However, I do know that my previous host had the feeling that you were the next one to inherit and use me. That is what I remember before he transferred me to you.}**

'...I see.' thought Takuya. He then turned to the others and said,

"Ddraig told me that the previous host of the Sacred Gear believed that I was the next one to inherit the Boosted Gear."

"...The previous owner of the Boosted Gear believed that you were the chosen one to inherit it?..."

"Yes, I believe in what Ddraig told me, so I believe that is the true case." said Takuya. He then continued, "As for the second Sacred Gear...it was previously a regular weapon that I used back from my dimension."

"Huh!? A weapon from your dimension that turned into a Sacred Gear!? How is that possible?"

"I'm not really sure. But when I was crossing over to you dimension, I experienced some consequences. I ended up with nearly ruined Chakra systems, and my Yami-ita, my Second Sacred Gear that I named, was nowhere to be found. So when I met you guys, my Yami-ita appeared before me as a Sacred Gear. Believe me, I was surprised as much as you are."

"Unbelievable..." muttered Rias. "A regular weapon to be converted to a Sacred Gear? It sounds so unreal, yet you're telling me that this is the truth..."

"Glad to know that you guys believe in what I'm saying, otherwise things will become long." said Takuya with a relieved face and tone. He then said, "Well then...I guess it's time to move on about how I got here, right?" said Takuya. His statement made others nod at him, wanting to know how he got here in the first place.

"Before I got to this dimension, we Shinobi were engaged in a war."

"...!" was all the reactions of the peerage.

"A war? You mean to tell us that your dimension was undergoing a war?" asked Rias.

"Yes. That is exactly on what I said." said Takuya. "This war was known as the Fourth Shinobi World War. In this war, all the powerful hidden villages, including mine, have joined forces and allied with each other to stop one man from achieving his goal: world control and domination. This man was known as Madara Uchiha, a powerful shinobi whose powers were unlike any other, was the one who started this whole conflict."

"...This is absurd...one man to start a whole world war on his own? Just how powerful is this man?" muttered Rias. However, Takuya heard her and said,

"More powerful than you can imagine, Buchou. This man was more powerful than you can imagine. He took out more than half of army with no effort at all."

No matter how many facts Takuya told them, the whole group kept going into shock and surprise. Rias had a shocked look on her face, Akeno looked eyes were widened greatly, Koneko looked highly disturbed at this information, Kiba look surprised, while Asia looked shocked. Takuya then continued.

"Even though he was powerful, there is a time where one must fall. At the climax of the war with Madara, we managed to gain an advantage to beat him. But when things were about to look up, Madara decided to do a last-ditch move and created a huge vortex that sucks everyone in, and no one knows where that vortex leads to. Everyone escaped, except for me." Gasps were heard everywhere.

"Yeah, I was the only one to get sucked in. Everything was a blur, and the next thing I know, I ended up here in this dimension...and you know the rest of the story." said Takuya. Takuya then gave a sigh, and then had a far away look, and looked to his side. He then muttered quietly, but can be heard by others.

"...To end up here, with no way back to my original home...my friends...my home...my...relatives...everything is so far...Well, at lea-UMPH!"

**Play: Naruto OST: Sexiness**

Takuya was cut off from his slightly depressed mood as he was pulled into a suffocating hug with Rias...with his face stuffed between her big breast.

"Oh Takuya...my poor and cute Takuya...to be separated from your own home and loved ones, and left alone without anyone you know..."

'...Can't...breath...' thought Takuya, while trying to escape what men call "paradise", or the infamous term "Marshmallow Hell".

"Ara Ara...to be alone like that when you came to this world. It seems that I have to comfort my Kouhai as well." said Akeno while hugging Takuya from behind and puts her rather large breast behind Takuya's head, leading to a sandwitch. If guys were able to see this, they would curse his luck. If the males of Kuoh academy were to see this...well, let's just say that they'll want Takuya's head.

Asia, on the other hand, had tears growing on her eyes, while frowning on seeing Takuya being comforted (or slowly dying) by Rias and Akeno.

Moving on, Takuya was now facing an additional problem. He was stuck between two girl's breast, which are huge, and cannot escape anyway...and he was losing air...

"Um...Buchou..." said a reluctant Kiba, but he was ignored as Rias and Akeno continued to...comfort Takuya.

"...Sempai is struggling." stoically said Koneko, while she was watching Takuya struggling and trying to get out from Rias and Akeno's breast. Koneko then looked at her own chest, and frowned. Kiba gave a sweat drop while giving a smile.

"Well, I guess we have to wait then."

"...el...me!" Takuya managed to shout out while suffocating.

"...Yes...we'll wait." said Koneko.

At least life gave Takuya some comfort...somehow...

**End OST**

(moments later)

**Play: The World Ends With You OST: Three Minutes Clapping**

After a comforting (more like torture) session for Takuya, they let him go, and Takuya managed to get out of "Marshmallow Hell" and breathed heavily after nearly suffocating to death...by breasts.

'I thought I was going to die there!' thought Takuya, while he was trying to catch his breath.

**[...That was entertaining and fun to watch.]**

'...I don't want to hear it from you.' thought Takuya.

**{Oh cheer up, partner. At least you got comforted by soft pillows.}**

'Yeah, they were soft and...wait...WHAT IN THE HELL AM I THINKING!? DAMN YOU PERVERTED THOUGHTS...AND YOU TOO DDRAIG FOR STARTING THEM!' mentally raged Takuya. He then took a few moments to calm himself down.

"Ara Ara...it seems that Takuya couldn't handle our affection, huh Buchou?" said Akeno while she had a smile on her face. No doubt that she enjoyed "comforting" Takuya, with her S side kicking in a while ago. Seeing him struggle while he was under her "comfort" made her enjoy the sight.

Rias, on the other hand, grew a sheepish smile, and apologized to Takuya. "Sorry, Takuya. I let myself become overcome by my emotions, and just wanted to comfort my adorable servant. I couldn't help but hug and comfort you."

"*Pant**Pant* It's...no problem..." said Takuya, finally recovering his air. After recovering himself, he looked to the rest of the peerage.

"*Cough*Cough*...Any more questions that any of you would like to ask? said Takuya.

Silence filled the room...but one hand rose out of the group, and it was surprisingly the Peerage's rook, Koneko.

"...I have just one." said Koneko while having a stoic face. Takuya looked surprised, as he didn't expect Koneko to ask questions. She was the quietest out of the group.

"...What is with your chakra? It's...strange." said Koneko. Takuya grew surprised at her question, not expecting to ask her that.

'How could she sense my chakra like that? I thought no one around here reads chakra...wait...can she?' thought Takuya. However, he shocked his head on that thought. Most of the peerage members must be users of magic. So why would she question his chakra? Takuya then decided to question the rook.

"What do you mean by strange, Koneko-san?" questioned Takuya, while giving a confused face.

"...It's cold and...dark..." stoically, yet stiffly said Koneko. Her words hit Takuya right on. Forcing himself to not grab his arm from the chill the arose around him, he decided to give out half the truth.

"...Like I said before, Chakra can be used just like your magic, and create jutsus, or your standards of magic, whatever way. I'm a...special case. My Chakra is converted and used for the element, Darkness."

"...A special case?" was all Koneko said while having a slightly confused face.

"It's something that I don't like to talk about." said Takuya, while having an uncomfortable look on his face. Rias noticed his discomfort, and decided to diffuse this situation.

Rias clapped her hands together, gathering the attention of the Peerage.

"All right everyone, I think that is enough for today. Let's get some rest, shall we?" said Rias. Takuya gave a face of slight relief, thankful for her break up of the situation.

The rest agreed, getting ready to get some rest after a long day, and get ready for another long day.

**End OST**

...

(After that day - Forest of Familiars)

When the glow for the transport magic circle stopped, Takuya opened his eyes, and looked around his surroundings. There were giant trees the surrounded the group, and there wasn't any sunlight at all. In fact, crimson moonlight glowed throughout the forest. Even then, the forest were thick enough to block most of the light, completely leaving the forest in a dim light. Luckily, being a Devil had its perks, and it allowed them to see in the darkness.

"In this forest there are many familiar devil users living here. Today, I will have Takuya and Asia get their familiars here." spoke Rias.

'So this is the Forest of Familars, huh?' thought Takuya. 'This place is completely dark...and I can sense multiple chakras around this area...I guess this area does live up to its name.'

**[A forest, complete filled with darkness, and various and mysterious creatures...hmm...If I weren't confined within this, then this place will be the perfect home.]**

**{Of course you would say that, Zero. You are the self-proclaimed Leech of Darkness, aren't you?}**

**[But of course. I'm a leech that does nothing more than feed on the darkness. What else would you expect?]**

**{A leech that searches for entertainment and violence, that is for sure.}**

'Hear Hear' mentally agreed Takuya. Before Takuya hear on what Zero is about to say, he heard another different voice.

**Play One Piece OST: Erudrago appears**

"Get daze!"

The voice startled the others, and the rest of the group looked at a man with rough clothes and a turned cap appeared before them on a high branch, before jumping onto the ground in front of them. The man then introduced himself.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!" spoke the now identified Satooji.

'So this is our guide? And he comes from a town that is named after Shinobi's worst enemy...This'll be interesting' thought Takuya.

"Satooji-san, I brought the ones I spoke of." spoke Rias as she introduced Takuya and Asia to him. The Familiar Master took a good look at them, and then went with a confident smile.

"Hee. A boy who appears to have an aura of experience and a blonde beauty, huh? OK! Leave it to me! If it's me any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!"

'...Why do I have the feeling that this guy's catch phrase is going to annoy me?' Takuya absently thought. Rias then said,

"Takuya, Asia. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?"

"Yes." said Asia and Takuya, while giving a nod towards Rias.

'So this is the day I get a familiar? Heh, sort of getting a contract back at my world. Wonder what familiar awaits for me in this forest?' thought Takuya.

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?" asked Satooji, while having a bright face.

"Oh? This sounds interesting...though, please lay off the poison ones. I had a rather...traumatic experience dealing with one. What would you recommend?" asked Takuya, while shivering from the experience he had with Anko when he unintentionally pisses her off.

Satooji smiles at his question and gets out a thing that looks like a catalogue. The one he points at is a creature with great ferocity that is drawn out on the whole page.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!"

"Hmm..." Takuya hummed while looking at the picture with a thinking face, while putting his thumb under his chin. The others looked surprised at his actions. Is he really considering getting one? They thought that he would freak out at the suggestion, but instead, he is considering it! Well, then again, he is a shinobi from another dimension, so he must be somewhat adapted to these kind of things.

"...As much as it is good to have a powerful summon by my side, I'm afraid that I cannot get that. Like you said, many Devils died from trying to get it. What makes you think that I would get it? Sorry, but is there another suggestion?" said Takuya in a calm tone. Rias then decided to tease Takuya.

"That sounds good. It seems like they will get along since they are both legendary dragons. Takuya, you are my adorable servant, so it might be acceptable if you can pull that off."

Takuya noticed her teasing, and decided to return it. "Aww, Buchou, you flatter me. As much as great shinobi I am, even I must have limits, don't I?"

"It's just your imagination, Takuya-kun. Yeah, you can do it." said Kiba, joining in the teasing game.

"If you're so confident in me getting one, then surely you must be confident in having Tiamat as your familiar?" responded Takuya with a smirk. Kiba then responded with a still smile on his face.

"Ha ha ha, you got me there, Takuya-kun."

"I thought so." said Takuya with a playful tone. He then turned towards Satooji, and decided to continue with his search and recommendations for his familiar.

"Anyway, any other recommendations?"

"Hahaha! I see, then how about this one? Hydra!" Satooji said while revealing the picture of it. It was a gigantic serpent with many heads, with sharp eyes, sharp fangs and there is a poisonous mark of a skeleton.

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful right?"

"..." Takuya said nothing while giving Satooji a blank stare, with eyebrows twitching. He finally spoke with a blank tone.

"...What did I just say about poison types?...You know what, forget it." Takuya said and then turned to Rias.

"Buchou, is it okay to walk through the forest, and find what familiar is appropriate for me?"

"Ah, I think that is the appropriate course of action, Takuya. Oh, and don't worry. I'm sure we can help you gain Hydra. I heard it is deep within the forest."

Her words just made Takuya's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance, while making him give Rias a flat stare. Satooji, unaware of Takuya's mood, put a thumbs up.

"Hahaha, you should experience the adventure!"

"*Sigh*...yeah...an adventure..." Takuya dully said. He had a really deep feeling that this adventure is going to be the worst.

...

(moments later - At a lake)

**Play: Naruto OST: Kakashi's theme**

"Listen up, water spirits gather around this lake." Satooji says it with a small voice.

There is a spacious clear lake in front of them. It is glittering with sparkles, and it seems like a very sacred lake. We are hiding in the shadows near the lake while hiding our presence.

"Yes, the Undine living in this lake doesn't show themselves in front of others."

Takuya remembered that this so called Undine are maidens with a pure heart and beautiful body. If Takuya could remember correctly, they're sort of similar to mermaids that he saw and heard of back in the human realm of this dimension.

"So I'm about to see a myth up close and personal? This is worth seeing" quietly said Takuya while he gave off an interested look.

"Yes, I suppose it is worth seeing." giggled Rias. For some reason, that giggle Rias gave off made Takuya had a weird feeling within him.

"Oh, the lake started glowing. Undine should make its appearance." Satooji said while he pointed towards the lake. The group looked at his direction, and sure enough, one spot of the lake appeared to glow. Soon, one appeared, and it was a being with light-blue hair sparkling like lights, who was wearing a transparent robe over its...gigantic body...wait...what?

This "being" appeared to have insanely buff biceps, the calves which were thicker than anyone's waist, and the chest which looks like it has metal inside it, and like a veteran warrior it has many scars on its face.

Takuya just blinked. And then blinked again. And finally blinked for the third time.

"...So I'm guessing this is an...undine? Takuya said, while he was unsure of himself.

"Yes, that is an Undine" confirmed Satooji. Takuya shook his head, and then muttered, "I guess expectations are completely far off."

Takuya was spot on right when he said that his expectations were far off. He expected the undines to be similar to mermaids. Perhaps they were sub-species?

"It looks like a martial artist in training. The biceps looks like that could easily smash the human's body. It fists looks like it can crush anything in its path. It doesn't even have an opening." commented Takuya. "I think these are the perfect match for Lee and Guy."

"Lee and who?" questioned Asia with an innocent tone.

"They were comrades of mine back in my dimension, but I think I'll tell you another time, kay?" said Takuya while patting her head, which caused her to blush red at the contact.

Satooji then said, "Undine always have a battle while having their territory on the line. If you aren't strong, you wouldn't be able to get the lake. The World of the Undine is also about power. But it sure is a strong looking Undine. That is quite rare. I recommend you catch it. A water seirei specialising in punching sure won't be bad."

Takuya turned to Satooji and said, "True, but these Undine also bring... traumatic memories that I do not with to go through." Takuya then went though many shudders, remembering seeing the "Youth" moments between Guy and Lee. Seriously, how can you create a beach with a sunset without the help of so much of Genjutsu or Chakra for the matter!?

Unfortunately, the memories reached Takuya, and went into a fetal position and muttered happy place over and over again.

"Takuya, please hang in there!" exclaimed Asia as she tried to comfort the "youth" traumatized former Shinobi.

"Boy, I shudder on what that boy experienced." said Satooji as he looked at the fetal Takuya

"There there, Takuya. You're alright." Rias said as she also tried to comfort her Pawn.

"Ah, another one has appeared." Akeno said as she pointed at the lake. True enough, a similar Undine popped out with the same physique.

"...My gosh...there are more of them..." spoke a horrified Takuya, as the illusions of Lee and Guy took form from the Undines, while shouting out that cursed "youth".

"T...Takuya-kun, I don't think it's something that should scare you, right?" said Kiba while he also tried to comfort Takuya. Honestly, for a guy who went though so much experience in the battlefield, seeing him in this broken state worries Kiba.

"You don't understand Kiba. No matter how hard you try to fight it, it will appear before you, no matter what. IT WILL ALWAYS APPEAR BEFORE YOU. No one, not even the Maous and Gods can even stop this..." spoke Takuya as he was shuddering from the memories.

"...I'm sure you'll be alright now, Takuya-kun." said Kiba, while wondering on what on earth led Takuya to this state.

"Oh look" Satooji said as he pointed towards the lake. The group looked, and saw the Undine glaring at each other, with hostility so think, that you could easily sense it, even if you hadn't tried. Tension filled the air...and then...

HIT! HIT! HIT!

The thick fist nailed into their opponent's stomach, or the uppercut cracked the opponent's chin. One of them low-kicked the opponent's calves making an explosive sound, and the straight punched nailed deeply into the opponent's face.

Both of them started bleeding from every part of their body. They started showing an intense battle of hitting each other. The sacred lake now turned into a battle stadium.

"...What are they doing?" muttered Takuya.

"It's the fight for the territory. And both of them look like warriors with lots of experience." responded Satooji as he looked at the battle with interest.

"...Fight for the territory...I guess that's one way..." said Takuya.

"After all, violence is the answer." said Satooji, not bothered at all as he watched the blood-heavy duel between them.

"...Buchou...can we please leave? I don't think my mind can take it..." said Takuya as he struggled to get up.

"Hahaha! Look, boy! The victor will be your familiar! The ultimate fight of Undine! It's a wonderful adventure indeed! Oh! They certainly show a rare way of punching!"

"...I'm out.." said Takuya as he wobbled out of the area.

Yeah, Takuya won't be going to this area for a while.

...

(Moments later - At another location of the Forest of Familars)

**Continue playing OST**

After Takuya recovered himself from his psychological trauma, the group continued to walk throughout the forest, in search for their familiars.

"The Sprite Dragon?" quesitoned Takuya. Satooji nodded at Takuya's question.

"Yeah, the Sprite Dragon. Just like its name, it's a dragon which uses blue lightning."

"...That really isn't special. Where I come from, blue lightning is common to lightning users." responded Takuya.

"Oh? There are others that can use blue lightning besides the Sprite Dragon? That is quite something." said Satooji, while having having a questionable look on his face.

"Yeah, they can use it. However, is this dragon you speak of strong?" asked Takuya. Takuya's question led Satooji to smile.

"Apparently its still a baby. If you are going to catch it, now is the time. You would definitely not be able to catch it once it matures. It won't be as strong as Dragon-Kings, but it's placed in the Top-tier classes for dragons."

'A dragon as my familiar? That sounds cool.' thought Takuya.

**{Hey, then what am I, chopped liver?} **

'Oh yeah, forgot about you.' thought Takuya in nonchalant manor.

**{Oi!}**

**[Kukukuku...]**

**{You shut up, Zero!}**

**[Why won't you make me?]**

**{Oh, it's on!}**

And thus, a fight began between the two, while Takuya just chose to ignore them for the sake of his sanity. As he chose to ignore the two tenants within his mind, her heard a "Owa!" from Satooji. Takuya turned his head, and saw a dragon-looking creature, with scales the glow in blue, about the size of an eagle resting on a branch.

"Sprite Dragon! That is it!" Satooji said while being highly stoked about it.

"Oh wow, so that is it? Looks amazing." said Takuya while he was admiring it.

"Sprite Dragon. It is also my first time seeing one. What beautiful scales. It's glowing in blue just like a blue diamond." said Rias as she was also admiring it.

"Alright then, I guess I'll get this guy and-"

"Kyaa!" Asia's scream interrupted Takuya. Takuya became alarmed by the scream, and turned around to see a sticky substance attacking Asia.

"T-This is!" Rias also screamed. Takuya turned his attention onto her, and saw all the girls being attacked by the sticky substances.

*WOOSH**SPLASH*

More sticky substances fell from the sky, along with it moving on its own. What on earth?

"A slime." said Kiba.

"A slime? Is it poisonous?" asked Takuya. However, his answer came in the form of physical appearance.

"My c-clothes… are melting!" Asia screamed. True enough, her clothes were melting, along with the other girls, with underwear being exposed.

"What the hell is this!?" shouted Takuya with a bright blush on his face as he was watching this. He saw the slimes continuing to fall from the air and attack the girls, seeing their underwear melting before him.

*SMACK*

Koneko punched Takuya, while hiding her private parts. "…Please don't look."

"...Yeah, I deserved that." said Takuya while he tried to compose himself after the his. After picking himself up, he put his hand over his eyes, giving the girls some modesty. Kiba did the same as well.

'Hey, Zero?' thought Takuya.

**[What?]**

'...I think I found your perverted cousin that you didn't want to talk about.'

Silence filled Takuya's mindscape...

**{Pffttt...} **Ddraig said, and then went to laughing uncontrollably at Zero.

**[...Hate you...Hate you all...]**

'I bask in your hate' thought Takuya with a smile. However, his moment with Zero and Ddraig ended, as he was too distracted to notice that something was about to attack him.

*SHOCK**ZAAAAAAAAP*

"GAHHHH!" Takuya shouted out while he was being shocked, and felt a strong course of electricity going throughout his body. His body was twitching, and he was twitching every few seconds.

**[Hehehe...now the shoe is on the other foot, my host]**

**{But you don't wear shoes}**

**[It's a figure of speech, you idiotic dragon]**

**{Says the guy who is related to your perverted cousin}**

**[WE ARE NOT RELATED!]**

**{Sure Sure}**

**[...Prepare to die...]**

**'**Will you two stop this!?' mentally shouted Takuya, finally recovering from his shock.

"U-Umm, Takuya…..? Are you okay?" said Asia while she was concerned...while not shocked.

"Sprite Dragon only gives electric damage to those who it acknowledges as its enemies. So it must have thought that the girl isn't its enemy." Satooji said while he was shocked too, and resulted in being burnt black. Kiba got shocked as well, and was appeared to be a bit burnt. He puts on a cold smile.

"Good to know." said Takuya while he gave the an annoyed glare to the Sprite Dragon. Meanwhile, the rest of the slime was gone and turned to ashes, and the girls managed to change into new clothes.

"Looks like it eliminated the slimes and tentacles which were attacking Asia. Maybe this dragon is a male. I heard that male dragons will also take a liking to females from other races." spoke Rias as she patted the dragon's head.

"...Only likes females...Are you friggin' serious?" muttered Takuya.

"I hear that Sprite Dragons open up to those with pure hearts. It seems like it really is attached to that girl." Satooji added in.

Takuya then stopped glaring at the dragon, and realized that Satooji was right. Asia was a former Sister of the Church, and she has a kind and innocent personality. Of course the dragon will pick her.

"U-umm, can I make this dragon my familiar?" Asia asks.

"Of course. It is the best time to make that dragon your familiar." said Rias.

"Alrighty then!" exclaimed Satooji. "We got one familiar for the blonde beauty! Now lets-"

**Play: Soul Eater OST: Masamune**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" a scream interrupted Satooji. However, this scream didn't belong to any girls in the group. Rather, it belonged to a different voice that was unfamiliar to a group, while it sounded feminine.

"What was the noise!?" said Rias as she became alarmed by the noise, and she looked around. The others looked around as well, but there was nothing in sight.

"Ara Ara, where did that noise come from?" said Akeno.

"I can't see anyone." said Kiba while he was also looking around.

"...I smell something disgusting..." said Koneko.

While the others looked around them, Takuya closed his eyes, and tried to sense the chakra around them. As he he did, he sense two particular chakras in a certain direction of where the noise came from. However, something really bugged Takuya as he sensed the chakras.

One of them was really messed up and it was functioning at an unstable pace.

"Right there!" said Takuya as he sprinted in great speed, while hopping from branch to branch.

"Takuya?" said Rias as she saw Takuya take off on his own.

"We have to go after him!" said Kiba as he used his Knight's skill to catch up to Takuya.

"Right." agreed Rias, Akeno, and Koneko. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko unfurled their Devil wings, and flew after the pawn.

"I never knew that Takuya could move that fast." said Akeno.

"Well, he said we was a ninja. I remember that ninja's art fast and agile." said Rias, with her Japnese Otaku kicking in a bit.

"...Fast." was all Koneko said.

"Wait for me!" said Satooji as he ran after them.

...

(moments later)

Takuya leaped from tree to tree, heading closer to the Chakra sources.

'...What is with the chakra flow I'm sensing? It seems so unstable! Beings with that should die at that moment, but it seems to stay together!' thought an alarmed Takuya.

**{Be careful, Partner. I sense great danger up ahead.}**

Zero scoffed at Ddraig's warning, and said, **[Please. My host has been though many dangers. He should be prepared for these kinds of things. If not, then that shows how pathetic and weak he is.]**

'Thanks for the vote of confidence.' thought Takuya in a sarcastic tone.

"Takuya-kun, wait up!" shouted Kiba as he was closing in from behind. Takuya looked back to see Kiba behind him, but then turned back to his main attention.

"Oh Kiba. Sorry about taking off like that, but I something tells me that scream is in danger."

"I agree. Though, do give us a warning next time that you're going to take off on your own." said Kiba while giving a smile.

"There is no time for that, Kiba. Right now, there might be a life in danger." said Takuya. Kiba nodded to him.

As the two sped through the trees, they finally found a forest cleaning, with their designated target. The two jumped out from the woods and into the clearing, and saw something before them...

**Play: Blazblue Chrono Phantasma - Thin Red Line 2**

The being before them was in a form of a viscous collection of black goo, surrounded with crimson fades. Amongst this black mass is a white mask with a crude face carved into it. When taken a more closed look at it, it appeared to have many insect like creatures moving in and around its body.

And right in front of this black mass is a small girl...well, a tiny one to be exact. She appeared to have long, dark hair and bright black eyes. She also appeared to have pixie like wings. What she was wearing appeared to be a long light-pink dress with detached sleeves and pink anklets, with no shoes at all.

"What is this...thing." said Takuya as he looked at the black-blob creature.

"I recognize this thing! I've seen this in warning posts to all Devils, both in the Underworld and to peerages on earth!" said Kiba. Takuya then became more alarmed at this, and realized that this thing before them was clearly dangerous.

"That is the Stray Devil Arakune. This is a devil that went mad with knowledge and power, and went rogue. There were rumors that Arakune went insane, and started to experiment himself, leading to...this." said Kiba. Takuya eye's grew sharp at this.

"Power? Knowledge? Going insane?...My gosh, this thing is just like Orochimaru." said Takuya with a sharp tone.

"Orochimaru?" asked Kiba.

"I'll explain later. But let me just say that Orochimaru is similar to Arakune." said Takuya as he summoned his Booster Gear and Yami-ita. Kiba also summoned his sword. Takuya and Kiba's presence were finally known to Arakune, and turned its body towards them.

"...I_...__SE..n__SE...DEv..Il's...DEv..Il's...**SAc...R**_ed G_E..._Ars..._SA__cR_ed G**_E_Ar**s..._SA__c**R**_**ed GE**Ars...**P**o...W**E**r...P...owEr...K**_n_Ow_le_**dge...K_n_Ow_le_d**ge.**..**K_n_Ow**_**l**e_dge!" screamed out the distored voice of Arakune, while turning its attention towards them, and ignored the scared pixie that was cowering before it.

"Hey, you! Get out of here! We'll take care of this guy!" shouted out Takuya. The pixie snapped out of her fear and nodded, before flying off in a hurry.

"...Alright. No more victims. The only thing here is...you." said Takuya. Both of the sword-wielders went into fighting position, readying themselves to fight against the Stray Devil Arakune.

"**P**oWer...**I**s...a**Ll**...**M**I**N**e!" was the last thing that Arakune shouted out, before leaping towards Takuya and Kiba.

**...**

**And that's a wrap**!

**The Familiar Arc begins, and this won't go without a twist! **

**If you're questioning on why I put in Arakune into this, it is because of plot device. Believe me, his character being in this story will help bring the story forward, and it isn't filler.**

**To those who wonder why Takuya isn't giving out that information about Dark Chakra, or Zero, for the matter, I'll just tell you this: he had a dark past with it. That's all I'll say.**

**And now, I will trying to think up of a fight scene between Takuya and Kiba vs. Arakune! **

**A now...reader's question!**

**Do you think that the plot and storyline in Naruto is become way too complicated or ridiculous as it is being explained in the current manga? Like how the major antagonist keeps shifting to one another?**

**Please Review, and No Flames**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DXD or the Naruto Elements**

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but thinking up of a fight scene with Arakune acquired a lot of watching gameplay to know his battle style, as well as making the battle as cool and realistic as possible.**

**Also...I'M OUT OF SUMMER SCHOOL! :D HOORAY!**

**Response to Reviews:**

**Strife666: Gee, thanks :D. I'm happy to see that you're enjoying my story.**

**ShadowUzumaki55: You're certainly right on the truth part. For Takuya & Kiba (and others) vs Arakune, read to find out. Also, I'm working on revealing Takuya's familiar.**

**Neonlight01: Yes, Takuya's story and truth (most of it) will make things easier for him. ********Yes, I'm going to show Takuya's relations to Naruto and the others. He knows them on a personal level.**

******Lightwave: Glad to see that you're enjoying my fanfic. Yes, I'm planning on revealing Takuya's past of having Zero sealed within him, how he went through it, and his relations with others. As for another character being transported with him. I'll think about it. Finally, your suggestion about Takuya's notebook is nice, but not quite. I have something else planned.**

"Take this!" = speaking.

'Time to attack!' = thoughts.

**[How Weak] **= Zero

**{Boost!} **= Boosted Gear/Ddraig.

"**Darkness Style:** **Shadow Arm!" **= Spell/Jutsu.

**...**

**Chapter 9: The Stray will lead to Reunion**

**Play: Fairy Tail OST: Haja no Sen Kaze**

Arakune leaped high into the air as it moved towards Takuya and Kiba. His black body mass then formed into a dragon like mouth, and then moved into a downward dive onto the two. Takuya and Kiba, thankfully faster due to their skills as Shinobi and Knight, were able to dodge out of the way due to the linear attack. Arakune impacted with the ground with a splat, and then began reforming itself into the blob it was.

"**A**h**ahahahahah**_ahha_AHAH!" Arakune manically laughed out. He then moved towards the duo, moving like a serpent; while at the same time, it keeps popping and disappearing from the ground. Arakune then popped from the ground and flew in the air, closing in on Takuya, and then surprisingly produced a bones from its body, and spun in a wheel like fashion. Takuya brought out a medium promotion of his katana out of its sheath to shield himself from the attack, and found himself being pushed back by the sawlike attack. He then pushed himself forward, pushing Arakune off of him and sent the black blob flying.

As Arakune formed himself, Kiba appeared behind Arakune, with sword prepared to slash him. However, Arakune formed himself into a bird-like structure, with a bigger and sharper bone-like-beak ready to stab Kiba. Kiba countered back with a slash that deflected the spear, which sent Arakune into another direction, and then splatted onto the ground. Arakune then began reforming itself.

Takuya and Kiba jumped back to make sure there was enough space between them. After that, they began their assault.

**{Boost!}**

"Kiba. You're a close combat specialist, right?" said Takuya.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" questioned Kiba.

"Because that's all I need to know. I need you to follow me on this, okay?" said Takuya.

"Gotcha." was all Kiba said. Takuya nodded at him, and then prepared to attack.

**"Dark Wind Style: Dark Winter's Riposte!"** shouted out Takuya as he sent out a slash of dark wind at Arakune. Arakune, being the black blob he is, lowered himself to dodge the attack. However, his actions were used against him.

"Kiba! Now's your chance! I'll cover you!" shouted Takuya. Kiba nodded at him, and used his Knight's speed to get closer to Arakune. Arakune, however, responded back.

"I**Hihi**_hihihihHIHi_." cackled Arakune, and then spat out a red smog towards Kiba. Kiba, however, was agile enough to move out of the way, and continued to moved closer to Arakune. Arakune was about to spit out more red smog, but Takuya intervened.

**{Boost!}**

"Don't think so! **Dark Lightning Style: Lightning Pierce!"** shouted out Takuya, as he swiftly drawn out his katana out of its sheath, and thrusted his katana towards Arakune, which resulted in black lightning being shot from the sword in a narrow way. Arakune defended itself by forming a hole on its body, and the black lightning completely went through him, missing its target.

"Ihi_hi**hihihH**_**I**HIHI...m**I****_SS_****e**_D_ mE!" laughed out Arakune.

"You think so?" said Takuya as he grew a small smirk on his face. "**Branch!"**

And with the simple saying of those words, the black lightning that was still existing suddenly grew spikes from the center, piecercing anythings that was near it, and that was the case for Arakune, as he got stabbed in multiple places from the multiple thin spikes.

"Aaa**a**_**AAA**A_aaaAA**HHH**H_HHH!" _screeched the blob, as it was in pain.

"Now Kiba!" shouted Takuya.

"Right!" said Kiba, getting close to the monster, and delivered multiple slashes on it. Even though it didn't look like it was damaging, the response was well enough to answer, as it screamed out more in pain. Kiba then leapt away from the black blob, and got back to Takuya.

"Thank you Takuya-kun." said Kiba with his usual charming smile.

"Don't thank me yet, Kiba. We still got work to do." said Takuya as he pointed at Arakune. Sure enough, Arakune began reforming itself, and returned to its black blob state.

"Oh. That is not good." said Kiba while giving a small frown.

"I know." said Takuya. "However, just because it can reform itself, it doesn't mean we're doing damage to it. Just hearing his pained screams is proof enough. Also, his chakra systems, although heavily messed up, is starting to dim a bit, meaning he is losing his life force. So we have to keep up our assault."

Kiba just gave a simple nod at him, and the two began for round two with the Stray Devil.

**Play: One Piece OST: Kakuri Castle, Transform**

**{Boost!}**

"GUUUUhhhh**hhHHh...DevILs...SStrong..**.C_O_**Me..tO MME...**M_y..._**INsec**TS!" shouted out Arakune.

"Insects? What does he mean by insects?" questioned Kiba.

"Move!" said Takuya, as he pushed himself and Kiba out of the way. Not a second too late, the two managed to dodge something that from the ground. What came out of the ground were thousands of insects, all of the same species, and began swarming out of the ground and flying up into the air.

"Man, that was close." said Takuya as he got up from the ground.

"Yeah. I guess that's what he means by insects." said Kiba as the insects began flying in the air, surrounding them.

"Good thing I sensed multiple chakras underground...Shit. We're surrounded by these insects. And here I thought Aburame clan was troublesome enough to deal with when it comes to insects." commented Takuya

"You sure do bring up strange comparisons and references to the people back in your dimension, Takuya-kun." said Kiba with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say? There are so many things that comes up in my mind. It's basically memory lane for me." said Takuya, as both were still focused on their surroundings, back to back on each other.

"**IHIH**ihihihi_ihihihi_...AtTaAck **M**Y In**Sects!**", commanded Arakune. His words reached the insects, and the insects charged towards the duo.

"Crap! Alright, this is going to take a lot out of me, but...**Darkness Style: Dark Pul -**"

Takuya never got to use his jutsu, because a rain of thunder and black-crimson energy fell from the sky and struck the insects, and killed them right on the spot. They were either obliterated from existence, or burnt to a crisp.

"...!" were the surprised reactions of both Takuya and Kiba, but then grew into smiles. Looks like they arrived. They looked up to the sky, and saw three familiar people.

**Play: Katekyo Hitman Reborn OST: Kakugo**

"Takuya! Yuuto! Are you alright?" shouted out the concerned tone of Rias while she flew down to them.

"Ara Ara. Looks like we made it in time." said Akeno with her still elegant smile on her face, as she was descending with Rias.

"...On time." was all Koneko said, as she landed on the ground.

"Takuya! Kiba-san! Are you ok?" Asia said with a concerned tone for Takuya and Kiba. But mostly for Takuya.

"Hey there guys. Sure took your sweet time." said Takuya with a small smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry Takuya and Yuuto. If only we had been able to fly to you faster, then we would help you defeat that Stray Devil that dared to harm my cute servants." Rias apologized while still keeping her graceful smile.

"Well, better late than never. That what they all say." Takuya responsed with a smile. The entire peerage was here, and they turned their attention towards Arakune.

"MY...ISeCTs...YOu...**DeStyoed...tH**EM..." Arakune said, while staying there. Arakune then laughed with a sick and distorted cackle, and then said,

"No M**AtTEr**!...I...wIll...s_TILL..._**_kiLl...aL_L...oF...Yo**U!"

Arakune's body then spitted out more varying demon-like insects. Something that is every entomophobia (someone who is afraid of insects) nightmare to behold. This could range from huge spiders to bell shaped bugs. And Arakune just had a swarm of them.

"...Disgusting." was all Koneko said.

"I thinks thats an understatement there, Koneko-san. I think the real problem here is the swarm of insects that is right in front of us." said Takuya with narrowed eyes.

'Crap...there are a lot of these insects to deal with. Even though I sparred with Shino once and a while, it doesn't mean its gaining to be a walk in the park. Those insects will be damn troublesome and annoying if we don't do something quickly...wait...I got it!' thought Takuya with realization.

"Buchou!" Takuya turned to her. Rias just nodded at him.

"Yes Takuya. I was thinking the same thing. We have to deal with Arakune and his insects at the same time. Akeno and I will deal with the insects, while you, Kiba, and Koneko fight Arakune. Asia, I need you to stay behind us." Rias commanded.

"Right!" was everyone's response. They turned their attention towards their main target, and the fight begins.

**Play: Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: Vim and Vigor**

**{Boost!}**

Takuya, Kiba, and Koneko charged towards Arakune, while Akeno and Rias fired their respective magical spells and destroyed any of the insects that were closing in on the trio. However, there were still some bugs heading towards them, but Takuya and Kiba were able to slice the incoming insects, while Koneko kept punching them away with her Rook's strength, crushing the bugs. However, this served to slow down their progress towards Arakune, as Arakune kept slithering away from the group, all the while producing insects.

'At this rate, we'll never catch him!' thought Takuya. Takuya then decided he had enough boosts from his Boosted Gear, and he felt enough Dark Chakra within his system to use 'that'.

"Kiba! Koneko! You two charge forward, and don't stop! I'll cover you!" declared Takuya.

"And how-" said Kiba as he slashed a dropping spider from above with his sword, "will you manage that, Takuya-kun?"

"With this!"

**{Explosion!}**

With a new bursting power within Takuya, he decided to use his reliable jutsu.

**"Darkness Style: Shadow Arm!**" shouted out Takuya, and he produced his **Shadow Arm** from his shadow. His **Shadow Arm ** then proceeded to rapidly swat away and destroy the insects that were surrounding them, while Takuya himself killed the incoming bugs with his Yami-ita.

"Go!" shouted Takuya. Kiba and Koneko nodded at him, and then bursted forward towards Arakune.

"Tch, and now to deal with these guys." said Takuya, and then proceeded to fend off the oncoming insects, covering Kiba and Koneko's back.

(with Kiba and Koneko)

"C'mon Koneko-san. We should use this chance that Takuya-kun gave us." said Kiba as he and Koneko closed their distance with Arakune.

"...Right." Koneko stoically said.

The Knight and Rook approached Arakune, and proceeded to begin their assault.

"**IH**ihihih**i**_**ihi**hi..._**DEal...w_Ith_...**tH_iS_!" said Arakune as he performed another suprising move. His body began to distort, and his body began changing color...until he faded away. It was almost like he...

"He vanished?!" exclaimed Kiba.

"...No...still smell him..." said Koneko as her eyes turned sharp.

"Oh, so he is actually..." said Kiba with realization.

"...Yes. He's invisible." Koneko said.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to rely on our other senses then, Koneko-san. Though, I'm going to have to rely on your smell most of the time." said Kiba.

"...Roger." was all Koneko said.

Koneko smelled her surroundings, trying to sense and spot where Arakune was moving. It wasn't really pleasant either. She had to smell out a constant foul stench that almost makes her nauseous from it. As her nose finally sensed where Arakune is, she went into action.

"...To the right!" exclaimed Koneko.

"Right!" Kiba said, as he sprinted towards to the right, and tried to slash the invisible being. As he did, it was intersected with a bone that protruded out of the body. The invisibility wore off, and it revealed Arakune. Arakune cackled in an insane manner, and then formed into another shape of a giant mouth, and out came a giant black tongue with a mask on it. The tongue lashed upwards, and Kiba was just on time to block it. However, Arakune had enough strength to send Kiba flying a bit from the Stray Devil.

"Guh!" grunted out Kiba as he was sent flying into the air, but regained balance with the help of his Devil wings that he popped out.

"Take this!" exclaimed Koneko, as she closed in on Arakune with her fist ready to strike the black blob. However...

"**FOoL!"** exclaimed Arakune as he spat out a red smog to Koneko. Koneko, with her Rook's ability and lack of agility, decided that she couldn't dodge this one and charged through the smog, believing in her own Rook powers. As she passed through the red smog, she appeared to be fine, with some of her clothes being slightly burnt or melted from the dangerous smog, which, by fortune and luck, it didn't fully expose her like the slime that she encountered earlier. However, that didn't stop her, as she got right in front of Arakune and delivered a powerful Rook powered blow to the mask of Arakune.

"A_A**AHH**hh_H!" screamed out Arakune as it was sent flying.

"...Fly." was all Koneko said.

Arakune staggered from the blow, with its mask having a crack on it. But then, he begin to cackle in an insane manner once again.

**Play: Magi OST: Cast to Damnation**

"**KKKuuUkuku**_KUKUku!_...YUo_ feLl f_O**r mY tr**aP!" laughed out Arakune. Koneko, confused and cautioned by the words, looked around her to see what the black-blobed Stray Devil meant. When she did, she found that there were runes, lined up in circles, two circles to be exact, crossing with each other, while surrounding her.

"!" was Koneko's surprised reaction.

"Y**uO...AR**e...NO_w...Cu**R**_**SeD**!" said Arakune. As he said that, the insects that Arakune summoned then stopped for a moment...and this is where the chaos begins. The insects began acting rabid and crazier than before, and then they proceeded to rabidly run or fly towards a single destination...Koneko.

'...This is bad!' Koneko thought, as she was fully alarmed at the current situation, as many of the insects were closing in on her, ignoring the others.

"Koneko-san!" shouted out Kiba as he tried to reach Koneko with his speed, but a bit too far.

"Koneko! Koneko-san!" exclaimed out Rias Akeno, and Asia, as they were alarmed at Koneko's situation.

"Koneko-san!" shouted out Takuya.

'Oh no, this is bad! She's surrounded and going to be swarmed by these insects! Shit! Gotta act fast! I know! I gotta use the **Substitution** **Jutsu!**" thought Takuya.

**[You do that, then you'll end up in more trouble, and you'll end up hurting yourself, like the sacrificial idiot that you are]**

'I don't care!' thought Takuya. He was abut to perform the jutsu and sacrifice himself to save Koneko, but something unexpected happen. Something that came in the form of a rescue...

**End OST**

"**Chakra Shot: Rapid Fire!" **shouted an unknown voice. At the very moment, something happened that surprised everyone in the battlefield. All of a sudden, millions of blue-white bullet projectiles came out of nowhere, and it assaulted all of the incoming insects towards Koneko. At that moment, all of the insects dropped dead to the ground, with many holes put upon them, just like swiss cheese.

"What the-!?" exclaimed Takuya. He was very surprised at the sudden save and attack that transpired. But most of all...

**[What a surprise. To see him again, and in this dimension.]**

**{Who?}**

**[Look and see, Welsh Dragon]**

'...That attack...that voice...No...It can't be! I thought-!" thought a shocked Takuya, and his thoughts were broken as the unknown voice spoke up again.

"Yare Yare...here I am, patrolling the forest, and look what I found. The Stray Devil Arakune, a Peerage, and most of all...Takuya. Never though that I would see you again. But then again, things that are so unpredictable tend to happen, huh?" spoke an unknown voice to others, but something familiar to Takuya.

Takuya slowly turned his head to the source of the voice, as did the others. Even Arakune was stunned at the sudden assault, and turned towards the voice.

**Play: Blazblue Chrono Phantasma: Bullet Dance 2 **

With footsteps being heard, a figure began to outline from the shadows. The figure kept moving towards the crimson light, and slowly showed and expose on the mystery.

The figure appeared to be a male teen. His appearance consisted of a dark blue tank top, worn with a long blue coat, with red straps and thick stripes on the flap of the coat, had black fingerless gloves, and wore blue grey cargo pants. His shoes were combat boots. In his hands were a pair of handguns...very long handguns to be exact. For his facial features, he had blue-green scruffy hair, with the same blue-green eyes. His eyes had a narrow appearance, and his mouth was in the form of a small smile, or most likely a small smirk.

The others had no idea on who this teen was, but all they know is that he somehow saved Koneko from being swarmed to death by demon-like insects. However, there was one exception...

Takuya just stood there, with a shocked looked on his face. His legs and arms were shacking, his eyes were also shaking, and his mouth was wide open in what was right in front of him right now...

"...J-Jimbei!?" shouted out Takuya in disbelief.

"The one and only." said the know identified teen known as Jimbei appeared.

"...H-How?" stuttered Takuya, entirely shocked by Jimbei's appearance. Meanwhile, the rest of the peerage looked confused between the exchange between their Pawn and the teen who saved Koneko.

"Takuya, who is this? How do you know him?" asked Rias, but her questions went ignored as Takuya was still in shock on what he was seeing.

"It's a rather long story...but damn, it's good to see you again. But enough chit-chat for now. We do have something else to attend to, ne?" said Jimbei in a nonchalant manner. His statement made Takuya come back to reality, and shake his head from it.

"...Yeah. You're right." said Takuya, and both turned their attention to Arakune. "I don't know how you got here in the first place, but we're going to have long talk after this." said Takuya.

"Hey, don't make it sound like I'm in deep trouble with you." responded Jimbei.

"I'm not. I just want to catch up with a friend." Takuya responded back. Once again, Rias interjected.

"Takuya?" asked Rias once again with a bit of annoyance, a bit irked that she was ignored a little.

"Yes?" said Takuya, finally responding to his King.

"Who is he? And how do you know him?" questioned Rias. Her questions made Takuya's eye go into realization.

"Sorry about that. I was a bit shocked on Jimbei's appearance." apologized Takuya.

"Jimbei?" said Rias.

Takuya then cleared his throat, and decided to introduce the blue-green teen to the peerage.

"Everyone, this is Jimbei Hiryu. He is my teammate and friend from the dimension I came from."

"Nice to meet ya." said Jimbei in a nonchalant fashion, but still focused on Arakune.

"...!" were all the Peerage members reactions.

'Another one!?' were all the thoughts of the Peerage.

"But I thought..." muttered Rias.

"Believe me, I'm as shocked and surprised as you are, Buchou." said Takuya, hearing Rias words. "But remember, we still have a Stray Devil in front of us. And I don't think he's going to let us talk any further."

**Play: Persona 4 OST: Who's there**

The others turned back their attention to Arakune. Indeed, Arakune, leaving its stunned state, then said in a distorted voice,

"D_**aMn...It...DA****mN...iT..**.mOr**e...pEsk**_**y...DeVils...nO...caN't..**.sMelL...d_evIl...fRO_m...hiM..._smell_**s...li_k_**_e...huM_an..."

Jimbei gave Takuya a questioning and confused look. "Oi, Takuya. What does he mean that I'm the only human here? Aren't you one as well?" questioned Jimbei.

"...I'm sort of a Reincarnated Devil now..." said Takuya in an awkward fashion while looking away from him, while scratching his head.

"..." Jimbei gave Takuya a blank look. "Well...that's certainly...suprising..."

"In a nutshell, yes. And it's a really long story." responded Takuya.

"Damn dude. You just keeping doing things that are totally unexpected."

"It's not like its my choice Jimbei. Also...FOCUS!" shouted Takuya, while pointing at Arakune, which was becoming agitated (if it was possible to begin with) for being ignored by the two.

"Wha- oh right, right. The blob guy. Got it." said Jimbei.

"*Sigh* Still as easygoing as ever. I guess some things never change." muttered Takuya. The two reunited friends then turned their attention towards Arakune, ready to fight, as do the rest of the peerage.

"But first..." said Takuya, and his **Shadow Arm **stretched further in length, and wrapped around Koneko's waist, and picked her up in the air and dragged her towards the group.

"Koneko-san, are you hurt?" asked Takuya, as he looked at Koneko, with the **Curse** still in effect.

"...I'm fine." said Koneko in her monotone voice.

"Good to hear. Asia!" said Takuya as he called out to the Peerage's Bishop.

"R-right!" said Asia as she headed towards Koneko and began healing her with her **Twilight Healing.**

"With those runes around Koneko, we have to be more careful with Arakune's bugs. They'll focus their attention on her." said Rias. Takuga gave a grim nod, and then turned to Rias and said,

"I suggest on Koneko falling back a bit, until that **Curse **effect wears off and you two continue your roles. Kiba, Jimbei, and I will face Arakune close quarters."

Rias went into her thinking face for a few seconds, and then nodded her head. "Your suggestions sounds good, Takuya. I think that is the best course of action we can take." said Rias as she agreed with his suggestion.

"Ara Ara. It seems that Takuya-kun is taking over as leader in strategizing. Shouldn't you be concerned, Buchou?" said Akeno while putting her hands on her cheek.

"It's not like that, Akeno." said Rias, while making an annoyed face.

"...I can still fight." Koneko said, while stepping forward. But she was stopped surprisingly by Takuya.

"Koneko-san. I can understand that you want to help. We can all understand that feeling. However, with you bearing that **Curse **effect, you'll be a sitting duck out there, regardless of your Rook powers." said Takuya.

"I agree with Takuya, Koneko. Don't worry. As soon as you get out of that **Curse**, you'll be able to join the others."

"...I understand." said Koneko, while clenching her small hands and feeling useless in a time like this.

"Alright." said Takuya. Takuya then walked next to Jimbei and Kiba, with weapons in hand, ready to fight.

"It's been a while since we teamed up like this, Takuya." said Jimbei. "Just like old times."

"...Yeah. But enough of that. Jimbei, you know what to do."

"Roger." said Jimbei. Takuya then turned to Kiba.

"Kiba. I need you to follow my lead on this."

"Right, Takuya-kun." said Kiba with his prince-like smile...while sparkling. Takuya just gave an anime sweat drop at that.

**Play: Soul Eater OST: harmoNIZE**

"...Yeah. Alright! Let's go!" shouted out Takuya as they moved towards Arakune. The battle began once again. But this time, it was with a familiar friend and comrade of Takuya.

**{Boost!}**

"**AttAcK...mY...**_InSeCTS!" _shouted out Arakune, as he once again spit out a swarm of insects, each in a variety of species. But this time, as soon as Arakune produced the insects, it jumped with its insects and slithered towards Takuya, Kiba, and Jimbei. Meanwhile, half of the insects produced by Arakune headed towards the females of the group. It seems that Rias, Akeno, and Koneko had their hands full for a while.

'It seems like he is done letting the insects doing the work. Now he is going to fight with them.' thought Takuya. "Jimbei!"

"Right! said Jimbei as he pointed his handguns towards the oncoming insects. **"****Chakra Shot!" **

Unlike the rapid fire from earlier, Jimbei just fired simples bullets from his gun at a simple yet fast pace. The bullets didn't miss each target, and the insects dropped done one by one. As Jimbei did that, he noticed that Arakune was in the air, this time with a huge and sharp bone dropping done on him. However...

"Don't think so!" shouted out Takuya as he leaped into the air. "**Darkness Style: Flying Shadows!**" shouted out Takuya as he sent a darkness-infused soaring kick to intercept with Arakune's attack, which stopped the attack. After that, Kiba appeared behind and above Takuya.

"Haaahhh!" cried out Kiba as he gave out a battle cry and slashed Arakune, and sent him flying towards the ground.

"**AAA**AAAaaaAA_HHHH!"_ screamed out Arakune as he was dropping to the ground. Arakune expected that he was going to splat onto the ground and slither away from them. Unfortunately, Arakune didn't factor Jimbei in the mix.

"Hope you didn't forget about me!" said Jimbei as Arakune was falling towards him. Jimbei once again raised his guns towards Arakune, and fired once more. "**Chakra Shot: Shotgun!"**

Unlike simple bullets, the chakra shot gave off a rather short and wide-spread shot, along with a powerful blow. Arakune once again screamed out in pain as it was sent flying into a tree, and splattered all over it. Takuya and Kiba then dropped right next to Jimbei.

"Heh. Now that is what I call teamwork." said Jimbei as he fist pumped with Takuya. "You too blondie." said Jimbei as he raised his fist with Kiba, and gave off a look of expecting one. Kiba gave off a small laugh and complied with him. However, he looked ahead and saw Arakune reforming again.

"Umm..Takuya-kun? Jimebei-san?" said Kiba as pointed towards Arakune. The duo turned their heads, and saw Arakune becoming full shape again, but staggering a lot.

"Damn. How many shot can this thing take?" said Takuya with an annoyed face.

"Don't know man. But I can tell he's close to dying. I can sense his chakra systems to be fading away a bit." responded Jimbei.

Arakune kept staggering, and then rumble violently with rage. "D_DA_**_M_MNNN...**_**Y**oU!" _shouted out Arakune, and then started to form into another shape once more. This time, he formed into a form of a cannon, with a hive glowing in power. Arakune's hive then glowed in power, building up the energy to fire it.

"Takuya! Kiba! Jimbei-san! Please step aside" shouted out Rias. The three guys turned towards Rias, and found her preparing her **Power of ****Destruction Magic** to fire. Meanwhile, Akeno and Koneko just destroyed the last of the insects that surrounded them, while Asia just hid behind them. Takuya, Kiba, and Jimbei jumped out of the way, and as soon as they did that, both Rias and Arakune fired their energy, and clashed with each other. The two energies seemed to be at a stalemate for a moment, but there are a few facts forgotten.

The first face is that Rias is a wizard or caster type person, which means she has a high prowess in magic arts. The second fact is that **Power of ****Destruction Magic** is a powerful magic that will obliterate anything it touches, be it inanimate objects or living things. Combine those two facts, and results in having Rias overpowering Arakune's laser shot, making it into a one-sided between whose energy is better.

Rias' attack soon overtook Arakune, and obliterated everything at the target and its surrounding area, leaving nothing but a trace.

"Checkmate." was all Rias said.

The battle is now over, with the Gremory Peerage and their assistance victorious.

**End OST**

**...**

**Alright, and that is a wrap!**

**Oh, Lightwave? Sorry for not saying I was going to put in a character to your question. Didn't want to spoil things now, do I? Also ****I actually thought about somebody else going with him before you. But thanks for giving the suggestion anyway.**

**So what do you guys think about the fight? Good or was it a meh?**

**From what I've seen with Arakune, he is actually a tricky character to deal with, if used in the right way. So I've decided to incorporate that tricky style with him, and made him like this. I didn't want him to be too OP, or too weak. Rather, he is someone that you wouldn't want to approach alone, unless you're an Ultime-Class Devil level. You need at least a peerage or someone to watch your back as you fight him.**

**For Jimbei's fighting style, I've decided that his style is a mix between Noel Vermillion's Gunchaku and Jak's gun versatility from Jak and Daxter. His handguns have the appearance of Bolverk from Blazblue.**

**Now, I will explain Jimbei's background and history with Takuya in the next chapter, so don't worry.**

**In addition, Jimbei will not be turned into a Devil for Rias peerage. He will explain his reasons in the next chapter. So don't worry, Xenovia and Rossweisse fans.**

**And one more thing about Jimbei: his appearance can be looked at in my profile. However, there is an addition and alteration to the picture. He has a black tank top to replace the bandages, and doesn't have the scar on his face.**

**I also plan on adding two new characters into the fic, and they're both from the Naruto-verse. I've also had them planned out, so I don't need any suggestions.**

**Jutsu List:**

******1. Dark Wind Style: Dark Winter's Riposte**

******2. ****Dark Lightning Style: Lightning Pierce! - This just is when Takuya thrust his sword forward, and produces a light bolt then extend from the sword in the form of a straight lightning (like Sasuke's Chidori Spear).**

**********3. ************Dark Lightning Style: Lightning Pierce! + Branch - This is where an additional attack is added to the Lightning Pierce Jutsu. The column of lighting produces spikes, piercing anythings that is near it. I got this idea from Soul Eater, where Masamune uses Puppet Thrust and then the Branch attack along with it.**

**********************4. Darkness Style: Shadow Arm**

**********************5. Chakra Shot: Rapid Fire! - A myriad or assault of numerous chakra bullets.**

**********************6. Chakra Shot - A basic shot of chakra.**

**********************7. Darkness Style: Flying Shadows! - It is basically a darkness-infused soaring kick. For better visual, imagine Natsu from fairy tail using Fire Dragon's claw. Now imagine that fire is dark energy, and Takuya is using it.**

**********************8. Chakra Shot: Shotgun! - Chakra fired in shotgun form, like Jak's shotgun in first mode.**

**********************9. Power of Destruction - Not much to be explained, since we pretty much knew this power from the start.**

**Now to tell you a few things. For the elements, I've decided to lay them out like this:**

**Fire: Explosive and wide spread attacks. Meant for multiple enemies or one enemy.**

**Water: Subdueing the enemy. Like injuring the enemy, but not enough to kill them.**

**Wind: Cutting and blowing away. Mostly used for sword attacks or sending sharp projectiles**

**Earth: Manipulate battlefield or defense.**

**Lightning: Piececing attacks. Used for one enemy at most.**

**Please Review, and no Flames. **


End file.
